Y Elvis fue el padrino
by Vick Pena
Summary: <html><head></head>Lisa Y Rick son objeto de una pequeña broma por parte de Max y compañia para que finalmente descubran sus sentimientos lo cual les dara a ellos algo en que pensar...es una comedia de enredos, con algo de descripcion picante, disfrutenla...</html>
1. Chapter 1

Uno

Rick Hunter abrió los ojos e inmediatamente se arrepintió de haberlo hecho.

Un profundo mareo hizo que su visión fluctuara y girara sin control así que cerró los ojos otra vez mientras emitía un leve gemido de agonía y se llevaba las manos a la cabeza.

Su mente, confundida y en un estado de lento despertar no tenía registrado que era lo que había pasado para que el estuviera….¿dónde estaba?, no lo sabía a ciencia cierta, pero por el momento no era importante, lo que era importante era que demonios había pasado.

Haciendo un esfuerzo colosal, intentó llamar a su mente los eventos inmediatos y lo único que encontró era una especie de vacío en la que destellaban imágenes de algunas personas en lo que parecía una gran fiesta, luego nada, las imágenes se perdían en un nuevo mareo que las borraba rápidamente.

Rick tosió un poco y sintió la boca seca y con un sabor amargo en ella.

Dios mío, pensó, tengo una resaca horrible.

Y así era, y el entenderlo aclaro un poco su memoria, en efecto, un día antes había sido invitado, después de una larga y extenuante patrulla, a una fiesta de despedida de uno de los oficiales del puente del Prometeus, al principio el había rehusado ir pero la insistencia de Max lo había convencido a pesar de que lo que realmente quería era ir a dormir un poco.

¿y como no?, había volado por casi doce horas y combatido por alrededor de dos, lo que necesitaba no eran algunos tragos sino una suave y mullida cama.

Max lo había convencido aunque amenazado y arrastrado casi por los pelos era la definición correcta y de pronto ahí estaba Rick, con una cerveza en la mano en medio de mucha gente alegre en un bar de dimensiones alarmantemente grandes.

Los uniformes de sus compañeros de fiesta eran de diferentes colores lo que le indicaba que habían invitado a gente de todas las secciones de la RDF.

Alguien había encendido un karaoke y estaba cantando con mucho sentimiento (pero sin una buena voz) y los que le rodeaban le lanzaban frituras y reían a carcajadas pero el tipo de la voz horrible seguía cantando.

Max le dijo que iría por unos tragos y se perdió entre la multitud, Rick no esperaba verlo de nuevo pues se dirigía hacia la zona de Karaoke así que fue y se sentó en un sillón alejado. Entre varios mecánicos que fumaban habanos.

El humo lo hizo toser pero no se movió, aquel parecía el lugar más seguro, lejos de la pista de baile que estaban improvisando a la derecha, el karaoke y la conversación.

El plan de Rick había sido simple, se quedaría un par de minutos y luego desaparecería.

Pero no lo había hecho.

Se había quedado.

¿Por qué?

No lo recordaba.

Recordaba la música, las voces desafinadas, la música de DJ para bailar, el mesero que le traía una cerveza tras otra, conversaciones que iban y venían y luego nada hasta que…

…despertó con resaca…

Rick se masajeo las sienes antes de abrir los ojos otra vez.

El techo de un cuarto de hotel encima añadió un poco mas de misterio a su situación.

Un abanico de techo giraba con lentitud y en alguna parte había una ventana abierta pues sentía una leve brisa.

El piloto no quiso levantarse inmediatamente, mas bien paso sus manos por su rostro y al hacerlo, deseo haberse quitado el anillo pues le lastimo la cara.

La confusión de Rick se transformo en curiosidad pues el anillo, después de una cuidadosa inspección resulto ser un anillo de matrimonio.

-Debo estar soñando- dijo en voz alta y se sentó en la cama.

Estaba desnudo.

Rick miró hacia sus piernas desnudas y si, en efecto, estaba desnudo, en cueros, con las miserias al aire, con traje de Adán, en pelotas, sin ropa…es decir, estaba desnudo, en una habitación de hotel con una terrible resaca y…además de todo…

No estaba solo.

Eso fue más que evidente cuando una mano aterrizó junto a él.

La mano estaba conectada con un brazo que estaba a su vez conectado a un hombro y a un torso femenino tan desnudo como el, Rick siguió hacia abajo aquel cuerpo semi-cubierto por unas sabanas blancas y lo que vio le agrado de una manera subconsciente que hizo eco en cierta parte consciente de su cuerpo.

Así que subió su mirada hacia el rostro de aquella mujer y se dio cuenta de que estaba cubierto por la misma sabana.

Rick tomo valor y se acerco , lentamente ,probablemente había seducido a alguna chica en un arranque de Don Juan inducido por el alcohol.

Se había sentido tan deprimido últimamente que probablemente había desahogado sus penas con alguna chica extraña.

Rick no se consideraba un galán pero sabía que podía contar con la admiración femenina de algunas chicas de la base, tal vez había convencido a una para que fuera con él a un motel y…

…¿casarse?

El anillo en la mano de Rick le hizo recordar que su situación era más precaria de lo que suponía y para hacer las cosas peor la mujer aquella tenía un anillo similar en su mano.

El pecho de la mujer subía y bajaba con regularidad y de vez en cuando suspiraba todo esto inocente al hecho de que Rick estaba a punto de correr la sabana para ver su identidad.

Cuando la mano del piloto estaba a punto de pillar la sabana la mujer se descubrió el rostro y empezó a estirarse en un preámbulo para despertar.

Rick contuvo el aliento mientras la sabana caia pero no pudo reprimir que en su rostro se dibujara una 'O' de sorpresa al ver que era nada menos que Lisa Hayes quien estaba ahí desnuda con el en la misma cama con un anillo de bodas en su mano, desnuda y sin que obviamente nada hubiera pasado, desnuda y desnuda y…

¡Dios mío!, Lisa y yo….¡Lisa y yo…!...¡Hey!..._Lisa_….y…_yo_

Rick empezó a moverse, despacio hacia atrás para poner un poco de distancia entre ellos y aunque le hubiera gustado desaparecer ahí se quedo, como estatua asustada, apenas tocando la cama con las rodillas mientras Lisa abría los ojos y bostezaba.

_-oh, oh… ¡hasta aquí llegué!_

La mujer del Delta-1 no volteo inmediatamente, de hecho, pareció tan confundida como el en un principio y lo estuvo más cuando se vio la mano que tenía el anillo.

Luego, se sentó, como movida por un resorte y se llevo las manos a la cabeza, víctima de una resaca similar a la que tenía Rick.

El verse desnuda en la cama la hizo palidecer aun más, con manos temblantes cubrió sus senos y luego empezó a girar la cabeza con lentitud hacia la izquierda, hacia donde estaba Rick que con movimientos lentos se movía lejos de su campo de visión hasta que chocó con la mesa de noche y tumbo lo que en ella había.

Lisa miro directamente hacia el, atraída por el ruido.

Sus ojos se encontraron.

No dijeron nada por un segundo.

Luego ella pegó un brinco y cayó de pie sobre la cama, lo cual la dejo expuesta ante el quien, inconscientemente, la recorrió con la mirada causando que su viejo amigo reaccionara otra vez.

Ella arqueo una ceja y permaneció como estaba por un par de segundos intentando verse tan digna como se pudiera en aquella situación y en seguida, consciente de que una parte hormonal de Rick estaba poniendo atención, busco la cobija con sus manos.

-¿¡Qué demonios estas haciendo en mi casa?- pregunto ella, pero era obvio. -¿Por qué estas desnudo?-

Rick no sabía qué decir, ni qué hacer. Estaba allí, frente a ella, como una idiota sin explicación posible

_-Y por más que la tuviera, ella no la oirá – _Algo que para él era un verdad innegable, como que el sol sale por el Este, era que ella terminaría culpándolo por todo-…_desde el inicio de los tiempos, los hombres somos los culpables de todo, solo pregúntenle a cualquier mujer_

Rick iba a reír, lo iba a hacer, se iba a tirar al suelo a carcajearse por lo estúpido de la situación pero no lo hizo, no quería que ella lo asesinara.

-¡Richard Tiberius Hunter!- ella tartamudeó un poco. -¡deja de mirarme!-

El lo hizo, se volteo de espalda mientras Lisa improvisaba una bata con la sabana y saltaba al suelo para encararse a el.

Una parte del cerebro de Rick reacciono y empezó a buscar su ropa por el suelo, para su buena suerte, sus pantalones (mas no sus calzoncillos) estaban muy cerca por lo que se lanzo por ellos y forcejeo hasta que los tuvo en su lugar.

Así por lo menos podría hablar con ella de una manera mas honorable.

-¿Qué rayos significa esto?- ella blandió la mano con el anillo como si fuera un arma y lo puso frente a su cara.

-Creo que estamos casados- apunto el, utilizando el tono de voz mas tranquilizador que tenia.

Su intento por calmarla simplemente no funciono.

El rostro de Lisa se puso rojo de una furia desconocida por el, de hecho pensó que explotaría de un momento a otro pero no lo hizo, solo se desato en una serie de insultos que hubieran hecho palidecer a un marinero experimentado.

-Lisa…- llamo el, con tono de voz casual.

-¡¿Qué?-

Rick pensó en sostenerla por lo hombros pero lo reconsidero y se cruzo de brazos.

-¿Recuerdas que fue lo que sucedió?-

La mujer del Delta-1 adoptó una pose de conservadora dignidad Victoriana que no duro mucho pues no, en efecto, no lo recordaba.

-No.- Dijo finalmente.

-Obviamente algo paso que nos hizo terminar….- El la miro de arriba abajo con real interés.-…terminar…-

-¡Deja de mirarme!- le grito Lisa y luego le dio la espalda y corrió al cuarto de baño, donde sumariamente se encerró con un sonoro portazo.

-…así- concluyo Rick y luego, para su sorpresa, sonrió por un largo minuto.

Aprovechando que Lisa estaba encerrada en el cuarto de baño el líder de Skull se puso la ropa (excepto los calzoncillos pues no estaba por ninguna parte) y se sentó en una silla cerca de la cama desde donde los objetos que había tumbado de la mesa de noche eran visibles.

Uno de ellos le llamo la atención particularmente.

Un papel con sellos oficiales y algunas firmas estampadas en el.

Como si se tratase de una bomba lo recogió y lo puso frente a sus ojos para leerlo.

En efecto, era el acta de matrimonio de Richard Tiberius Hunter y Elizabeth Marie Hayes que había sido expedida en la Capilla del Eterno Romance en las afueras de Ciudad Macross y cuyo padrino había sido nada menos que el mismísimo Elvis Presley.

_Oh, genial ,esto si matara a Lisa…nos casamos en una capillucha muy al estilo de Las Vegas con Elvis como nuestro padrino y…_

Sus testigos habían sido…

Max Sterling escucho su teléfono sonar mientras preparaba el desayuno pero no quería contestar, había algo en la manera de sonar de su aparato que le hacia ver que no quería hablar con Rick o Lisa o ambos.

La pequeña broma que les habían jugado los chicos de la base le enviaría a una corte marcial nada menos, pero, por todos los cielos, ¿Qué no se habían dado cuenta de nada?, ¿Qué no se habían dado cuenta de la farsa en que los habían metido?

Max y las chicas del puente, excepto Claudia, habían visto como se embriagaban Lisa y Rick después de encontrarse en la fiesta a la que ambos habían sido arrastrados y, cuando el momento fue oportuno, se los habían llevado, los habían metido en la cama (por separado y cuidando no ver de mas) y se habían ido, incluso, habían pedido un desayuno lunamielero para ellos que debía de estar llegando mas o menos en un rato mas.

De seguro al despertar desnudos se habían asustado y las sortijas y el registro matrimonial falso habían hecho el truco.

Max se rio levemente, consciente de que su jefe lo mataría pero es que ya lo tenia hasta la coronilla con su Lisa esto, Lisa aquello, que si Lisa lo estaba molestando, que si Lisa lo odiaba y por otra parte estaba la misma Lisa que siempre andaba haciendo comentarios sobre Rick cuando iba a visitar a Dana, que si Rick esto, que si Rick supiera que lo amaba, blah blah blah.

Su jefe era un experto piloto de combate, si, pero para las artes amatorias era el más completo idiota.

Y Lisa era muy fría y calculadora pero cuando se trataba de Rick era una inútil.

Miriya no sabía nada, claro estaba, de lo contrario, ella misma lo habría arrastrado para que explicase todo.

Su celular volvió a sonar,

Y como, en efecto el que llamaba era Rick y lo apagó, metiéndolo después en un cajón de la cocina.

¿Cuánto tiempo les tomaría saber que todo había sido una broma?

No lo sabia pero lo mejor era desaparecer por uno o dos días, no quería que su Jefe, O Lisa, o ambos lo descuartizasen al saberlo.

Miriya, inocente y bella, apareció cargando a la pequeña Dana, últimamente no se había sentido muy bien pero no querían apresurarse a pensar que próximamente serán padres por segunda ocasión, aunque la idea parecía cada día más y más atractiva.

-Hola, cariño,- dijo Max sonriéndole.

-Hola- respondió ella, alegremente y sentó a Dana en su silla alta.-¿Cómo termino tu gran fiesta anoche?-

El recuerdo de su celular apagado en el cajón de la cocina lo hizo casi reír.

-Oh, pues…bien, creo.-

-¿Rick se divirtió?-

Max asintió enfáticamente.

-Oh, si, claro que lo hizo-

Rick cesó en su intento por buscar a Max cuando la puerta del cuarto de baño se abrió y Lisa salió como una tromba a recoger su ropa para después desaparecer de nuevo en lo que se había convertido en su guarida.

¿podría él simplemente salir e irse?

Si, claro que podía, de hecho, sus llaves ya estaban en su bolsillo, aunque tenia que admitir que no sabía dónde podía estar el automóvil que encendían aquellas llaves porque, según recordaba, él no tenía coche.

-¡No te muevas de tu lugar!- grito Lisa cuando empezó a ponerse de pie a lo que el respondió sentándose con la espalda muy recta y las manos en el regazo.

Alguien estaba tocando a la puerta.

¿Debía Rick quedarse donde estaba o era seguro el ir a abrir la puerta?

-¿Qué estas sordo?- pregunto Lisa, -Mira quien es-

-Ufa…creo que esto es real…no llevamos ni un día de casados y ya me esta mandoneando – por un momento la extra conocidísima frase -si querida- rondó por su mente, pero no salió de sus labios

Afuera estaba un empleado del hotel con un carrito de servicio con lo que parecía un suculento almuerzo y a buena hora, pues estaba hambriento, de seguro el haber…oh, cállate Hunter, pensó el cuando sus pensamientos se dirigieron al hecho de que había dormido con Lisa.

-¿Señor Hunter?-

-¿Si?- preguntó él cautelosamente.

-El almuerzo para usted y la señora Hunter, tal como lo pidió anoche.-

El piloto le lanzo una mirada de advertencia pero el empleado del hotel estaba tan sonriente (en parte por la propina pagada para montar esa charada) que no pudo evitar que hablara tan alto.

La comandante Hayes, ya vestida de uniforme aunque sin haber colocado correctamente sus botones, salió y se plantó junto a (su esposo) Rick, con los brazos cruzados.

-¿Quién nos hizo esto?- pregunto con furia contenida.

-¿Perdón?

-¿A que hora llegamos aquí?-

-Señora Hunter, yo…- tartamudeo el empleado, - yo solo traje el almuerzo.-

Lisa miro al carrito de servicio y lo jaló dentro de la habitación con un movimiento fluido que sorprendió a los dos hombres.

-Buenos días- dijo secamente y le cerro la puerta en las narices.

Con el carrito en medio de ellos, se miraron fijamente por unos segundos, luego, ella hablo.

-Debemos comportarnos como adultos.-

-Esta bien, - aceptó el hombre con el anillo de bodas. -¿Qué te parece si nos sentamos, comemos este almuerzo e intentamos desentrañar este misterio.-

-¡Deja de mirarme así!- exigió Lisa, -¡o lo hablaremos por teléfono!-

¿La estaba viendo de nuevo?,

_Eh, tu, zoquete, contrólate_ resonó la voz de Roy en su mente.

-Lo siento, lo siento…es que yo…- el levanto la manos en señal de rendición.

Mientras tanto Lisa había empujado el carrito hasta donde había dos sillas y se había sentado en una.

-Siéntate- ordeno.

-Oye, Lisa, no tienes porque hablarme así - se quejó Rick - ¿en qué posición me pones?-

Ella hizo una cara, el comprendió que la palabra no había sido adecuada así que, en silencio pero rumiando algunas palabrotas, se sentó frente a ella.

El almuerzo consistía en pan tostado, café, jugo de naranja, huevos fritos con tocino y salsa a la mexicana con pan recién horneado.

Contrario a lo que ella hubiera pensado tenía hambre.

El jugo de naranja estaba fresco y fue exactamente lo que la animo lo suficiente como para calmar su temperamento y empezar a pensar fríamente.

Mientras le daba vueltas al asuntillo en que estaba metida empezó a comer , su almuerzo estaba delicioso.

Rick no empezó a comer hasta que ella ya llevaba más de la mitad del suyo y lo hizo lentamente y cuidando de mirarla en absoluto, cosa por demás difícil si consideraban que estaban uno frente al otro, pero lo consiguió.

El respiro que se dieron mientras comían su almuerzo fue reconfortante para ambos y les dio tiempo para pensar su siguiente movimiento.

-Rick,- llamo ella con voz tranquila, -creo que ambos sabemos lo que sucedió aquí.-

El asintió con un gesto y luego le dio un sorbo a su café.

-Nos embriagamos, fuimos a una capilla y nos casamos.-

-Así es.- Aceptó la _esposa_ del líder del escuadrón Skull

-Luego vinimos aquí- el miro alrededor y luego hacia afuera por la ventana, el panorama del campo restaurado artificialmente de los distritos exteriores de ciudad Macross no le dijo nada sobre su ubicación, tal vez si hubiera estado volando pero no lo estaba así que regreso su atención a la bella mujer del otro lado de la mesa.

-no puedes dejar de mencionarlo, ¿cierto?-

-Solo enlisto los hechos.- Se defendió el encogiéndose de hombros.

-¿Qué haremos?-

-Pues, divorciarnos, claro.- Se apresuro a decir él.- Creo que el casarnos en una capilla como…- ahí iba otra vez, la clásica mente ágil de Rick que hablaba a veces sin pensar primero, era lo malo de ser un piloto, no puedes darte el lujo de pensar mucho, solo actúas, a veces por instinto, a veces por reflejo, a veces por entrenamiento pero siempre actúas.

-¿Capilla?- pregunto ella, con curiosidad, - ¿una capilla como en Las Vegas?-

El asintió enfáticamente.

-Con Elvis como nuestro padrino.- Añadió.

La carcajada de Lisa lo sí que lo sorprendió, no la esperaba, pero ahí estaba, ella se desternillaba de risa en su silla, golpeando ocasionalmente la mesa haciendo brincar graciosamente los restos del almuerzo.

-¡Elvis! - la mujer del Delta-1 se volvió a doblar de risa por un minuto mas y luego, jadeante se recargó en su silla y cerró los ojos. - voy a matar a alguien- aseguró - alguien tuvo que firmar como testigo, y espero que no hayan sido extraños que _pescaste_ por ahí sino alguien conocido…-

-¿A que te refieres con '_pescaste'_?- interrumpió Rick y se inclino hacia ella, un poco ofendido.

-¡Pues es obvio que tuviste que ser tú!- argumentó Lisa cruzando los brazos.- Tu eras quien te querías casar, ¿no?-

Eso si golpeo a Rick.

-¿¡De que hablas?- inquirió el, ofendido. - ¡dijiste que no recordabas nada!-

Ella alzo la voz.

-¡Y así es!-

-¿¡Entonces como sabes que no fuiste tú quien consiguió los testigos, tal vez tú me convenciste…-

El orgullo de mujer de la comandante Hayes salió en su defensa.

-¿_Convencerte_?- gritó, -¿_convencerte_ de casarte _conmigo_?, ¿Quién te crees, Richard?-

-¡No me levantes la voz!- el se puso de pie con aire desafiante, -Y no me llames Richard, ¿Qué sigue?, ¿me regañaras por no sacar la basura?-

-AH, ¿ahora me gritas?- Lisa lo encaró.-¿Después de todo lo que hemos pasado me gritas?, yo necesito que me apoyes en esto,- y modificando su tono de voz para que fuera ácido concluyo con - _Richard_!-

Súbitamente se dieron cuenta de lo que pasaba...estaban peleando, su primera pelea conyugal, eso si que los hizo enfadar.

Rick suspiro para calmarse e hizo señales de alto con ambas manos.

-Se quien nos puede decir que pasó- declaro el piloto.

Ella se cruzo de brazos y se volteó de espalda pero al sentir la mirada de Rick lo pensó mejor y regreso a su posición anterior.

-Sea quien sea esta muerto.-

2.

La pareja salió del hotel con aire casual pero cuidando de no tocarse para nada durante el trayecto hasta el estacionamiento e ignorando las miradas y sonrisas de los miembros del staff del hotel que resultaba llamarse -Hotel Bello Amanecer.-

Saliendo como una exhalación llegaron a la fila de vehículos aparcados en el exterior y ahí se quedaron pues ninguno recordaba el coche en que habían llegado.

Al examinar el llavero encontraron un control remoto que activaron.

Un pequeño coche descapotable empezó a prender y apagar las luces al ritmo de una bocina desafinada.

Rick trepó al asiento del conductor mientras ella subía al del copiloto.

El motor encendió con facilidad.

Pero no se movieron de ahí.

-¿Dónde estamos?-

-No tengo idea.- Espetó Lisa, -Vamos, arranca ya, Max es hombre muerto.-

Un teléfono celular empezó a sonar en el bolso de Lisa así que lo tomo y contesto.

-Lisa Hayes.-

Del otro lado de la línea Sammy fue la encargada de hablar pero siempre rodeada por las Kim y Vanesa.

-Buen día, Comandante Hayes, -

-¿Qué sucede, Sammy?-

-Oh, solamente me reporto para recordarle que tiene junta en treinta minutos con el Almirante y Exedore y, como no se ha reportado a su puesto pues yo…-

-Ahí estaré- Aseguró Lisa y suspiró, la muerte de Max Sterling se retrasaría por algunas horas.

-Y por cierto, El Capitán Hunter no llegó a su puesto, el Teniente Sterling se ofreció a liderear la misión de escolta hacia la base en Rusia, ¿por casualidad sabe dónde podría estar ?-

Ella miró a su teléfono con suspicacia, ¿Sería posible que supieran lo que había pasado?, peor aún, ¿tenían algo que ver en el asunto?

Lo averiguaría, pero más tarde.

-No lo sé, llegare a tiempo.- Respondió ella y, apresurando a Rick a que moviera el coche rumbo a la salida con sus manos continuo con su conversación -Oye, Sammy, ¿Qué tal la fiesta anoche?-

Lisa no sabía, claro estaba, que la joven oficial había sido instruida sobre lo que la ahora estaba intentando la señora Hunter y aunque probablemente lo intuía, como quiera hizo el intento por extraerle información.

-Oh, estuvo genial, - exclamó la joven, - conocí a un chico precioso que me invito a conocer el nuevo parque de diversiones en Ciudad Kristal., creo que me estoy enamorando porque…-

-Llegare tan pronto como pueda.- Aseveró y corto la comunicación cerrando su teléfono.

Lindo, muy lindo, el único que podía decirles que paso estaría de regreso en tres días., Sammy no había visto nada y …Rick seguía sin decidir que camino seguir.

-¿Por qué no preguntas?- con un gesto, la dama en el asiento junto a Rick indico a un grupo de tres personas a la orilla del camino probablemente esperando el transporte público.

-¿Bromeas?- se mofó el hombre, - Puedo orientarme bien.-

-Típico- Señalo Lisa cruzando los brazos.

3.

El Almirante y Exedore se levantaron de su asiento para recibir a Lisa Hayes quien entro casi corriendo a la sala de consejo portando sus carpetas y su bolso de mano.

-Lamento la tardanza,- dijo ella, apenada y sintiéndose completamente desaliñada, -mi taxi dio un mal giro y nos vimos en medio de un embotellamiento.-

-Está bien, - dijo Exedore, sentándose. - lo entendemos.-

El Almirante asintió y encendió su pipa.

-No sabía que se había casado.- Declaro Henry Global.

Lisa utilizo toda su fuerza de voluntad para no arrancarse el dedo en el que traía el anillo, con toda la agitación y la vuelta en sentido contrario que había dado Rick había olvidado retirarse el anillo.

Rápido, Hayes, piensa.

-Solo es una reliquia que encontré en mi casa, - dijo con voz profesional. -No estoy casada.-

-Lo siento, pensé que finalmente usted y el Capitán Hunter habían arreglado su situación.- Señaló el Almirante pero antes de ella pudiera decir cualquier cosa, Exedore empezó la junta con las habituales gráficas de actividad Zentradi en la zona y como el mundo se estaba yendo al demonio sistemáticamente.

¿Qué quería decir el Almirante con 'su situación'? ¿acaso se había dado cuenta?, no creía ser tan obvia pero tal vez el hecho de que estuviera limpiando su casa todos los días y que se peleaban hasta por lo mas estúpido les había dado la pista necesaria para saber que sentía algo por el.

Claro, amaba a Rick Hunter pero no quería casarse con el, bueno, si quería, pero no así, en un arranque de borrachera en la que seguro había dicho estupidez tras estupidez y en el cual, seguramente, el la habría _confundido_ con 'cierta cantante de 19 años' mientras ambos disfrutaban de su luna de miel.

¡Y ella simplemente, llanamente, no quería que fuera así!

Ella quería que Rick la amara y no que hubiera sido el alcohol quien lo hubiera inducido a casarse.

Lisa se echó atrás en su silla mientras Exedore cambiaba la grafica y empezaba a hablar de la cantidad de Zentradis micronizados.

Necesitaba una ducha, quería sentirse limpia de una buena vez, pero al mismo tiempo, quería también recordar exactamente como había sido su noche de amor con Rick, quería recordar lo que había sentido y dicho, como había reaccionado ante sus caricias y no podía, eso era lo que la hacia sentirse sucia, como un simple cleptomaniaco que descubre que ha robado dulces de una tienda sin tener memoria de ello.

Necesitaba salir de ahí pero no podría por las siguientes horas.

Tendría que tomárselo con filosofía.

Rick se enjabono la mano y abrió el grifo en su cocina en lo que seria el intento número 33 de la tarde.

Con un movimiento fluido cerró el chorro de agua y se aprestó a retirarse aquel artefacto del dolor que llamaban anillo de bodas…¡¿Quién hubiera creído que era tan resistente?

Un par de tirones y ahí estaba, exactamente donde mismo, bien puesto en su dedo.

Rick gruñó, enojado.

Nada de lo que había en su casa que fuera resbaloso había ayudado, parecía, después de tantos intentos que el anillo simplemente había aparecido ahí, ajustado a la milésima cuando en realidad su dedo se había inflamado ante su necedad de quitárselo de encima.

Con un gesto de molestia en su rostro se dejó caer en un sillón de su sala y luego miro su dedo con rencor, dejo su mano descansar sobre su regazo busco, con la mirada, el control remoto de la televisión.

Como Max estaba ocupando su lugar al mando del escuadrón Skull, él tendría que hace lo propio con el de su amigo pero no antes de 12 horas, lo cual era un beneficio pues podría curar su resaca.

Lo primero en su lista había sido quitarse el anillo pero ahora que veía que no había podido se resignó y decidió continuar con la siguiente misión: Eliminar el dolor de cabeza, la boca amarga y la poca resistencia a la luz…¿Cómo había sido posible que hubiera podido manejar un descapotable con tal resaca?

Rick creía que muy probablemente el deseo de escapar del aquella situación, pero ahora que estaba en casa….¡Cielo Santo!, la cabeza le daba vueltas, sentía el estómago como si se hubiera tomado un litro de salsa picante y una cajetilla de cerillas encendidas, luego el sabor amargo en su boca… era horrible.

El malestar se extendía a sus articulaciones que dolían (más incluso que su mano izquierda).

La voz de Roy Fokker llego hasta el como lo hacia siempre que tenia una situación en la que no sabia que hacer y aun y cuando no siempre seguía sus consejos la escucho, tal como siempre lo hacia.

_Para la peor resaca siempre hay comida picante._

Como el estomago de Rick parecía una caldera ardiente desecho esa idea inmediatamente.

_Esta bien, llorón, ¿Qué tal una cerveza?, ya sabes, hermano, un clavo saca a otro clavo._

Rick asintió con un gesto, tal vez si se tomaba otra cerveza finalmente moriría y se acabaría su sufrimiento lo malo es que Lisa terminaría viuda al día siguiente de su boda.

-Maldición- dijo en voz alta, - esto esta empezando a volverme loco, yo NO estoy casado con Lisa Hayes-

Para reafirmar su postura (y probablemente su sentido de independencia), marcho hasta el refrigerador, el refrigerador de SU casa de SOLTERO , lo abrió y sacó una de las 6 cervezas que tenía junto a la comida china del día antes de antier y un poco atrás de un pedazo de pizza que había dejado ahí dos semanas antes.

-Debo limpiar el refrigerador- apuntó el piloto al ver que, en efecto, toda la comida era tan vieja que bajo ninguna circunstancia la hubiera comido y es que, ¡por los tornillos del Skull-1!, desde que habían regresado del espacio había comido muy poco en casa y mucho en donde quiera que le pescara el hambre así que lo que había en el refrigerador se limitaba a sobras de comida comprada afuera y un par de vegetales que yacían, momificados, en el fondo de la caja de verduras.

Rick le dio un trago a su cerveza y le supo a gloria, era fresca, ligera y burbujeante así que la tomó, como hubiera dicho Roy, en una sola exhibición para luego aplastar la lata con la mano y lanzarla, sin puntería, hacia un cesto de basura.

La lata trazo un elegante arco por toda la cocina, rebotó en la pared junto al bote de basura y se fue, deslizándose ruidosamente por toda el piso de la pequeña sala de Rick y hasta quedar en los pies de Lisa Hayes que estaba en ese momento abriendo la puerta del frente.

Antes de darse por enterado oficialmente de que la mujer (SU mujer) estaba ahí, el piloto se inclinó hacia el refrigerador y tomo otra cerveza pues sabía que la necesitaría al término de la conversación que seguía.

-Caramba, Rick, ¿más alcohol?- fue lo primero que le preguntó Lisa ya que lo último que quería era verlo ebrio de nuevo.

-Solo aplico un viejo remedio contra la resaca.- explicó el aludido sentándose en uno de los bancos que tenía frente a la barra de la cocina. - ¿cómo seguiste?-

-Me duele un poco la cabeza pero sobreviviré- ella se sentó en un sillón cercano a él, -la junta estuvo horrible. –

_Dale algo de comer, bobo, las mujeres no pueden pelear con el estómago lleno._

-Gracias, Roy.-

Ella se estaba masajeando las sienes.

-¿dijiste algo?-

-No, solo pensaba en voz alta. – Rick empezó a hojear la guía telefónica de Ciudad Macross -¿quieres comer algo?-

Lisa negó con un gesto.

-No, gracias, -

_Insiste,_ le susurró Roy.

-Yo invito, - insistió él, levantando el teléfono al ver un restaurante de comida mexicana que ya sabía que entregaba a domicilio,

-No tengo apetito, -

-Pediré algo suculento lleno de grasa que nos ayudará a recuperar las fuerzas – Rick empezó a marcar, ella, al oír los teclas del teléfono siendo presionadas, se levantó y colgó presionando su dedo índice contra el botón de 'Terminar llamada'

-Dije que no tengo apetito. – señaló ella pero Rick ya tenia planteada su estrategia.

-¿Qué te pasa, Lisa? – pregunto el, retirando la blanca y bella mano de la mujer con suavidad, - ¿ya no puedes tolerar el comer conmigo?, le hemos hecho miles de veces.-

Y la miro, directamente a los ojos, con una leve sonrisa, como diciéndole 'mira, soy yo, Rick'.

El bien conocido temperamento de la mujer del Delta-1 se apagó como si lo hubieran desenchufado, producto de la sonrisa de su muy amado Richard Hunter.

-Esta bien, - accedió ocupando el banco a la derecha del hombre del cabello siempre despeinado. -pero pide algo sin cebolla para mi…y realmente no quiero que tenga…-

-…Ajo, ni mucho aceite, ni queso sintético, lo sé- la interrumpió Rick – ah, hola, ¿Dolores?, habla el Capitán Hunter –él tapo el auricular con la mano -¿soda de dieta? – Preguntó, y al verla asentir continuo hablando por teléfono.- …estoy bien, gracias, si, quiero una orden especial de quesadillas, si, quesadillas de queso y …-

Verlo solicitar la comida le dio una sensación de tranquilidad a Lisa que la relajó, aquella escena era tan cotidiana y tan natural que le recordó, muy apropiadamente, que sin importar lo que hubiera pasado la noche anterior (aunque todavía quería saberlo) eran los mismos de siempre, Rick y Lisa, Lisa y Rick.

De seguro, después de cierto tiempo se reirían de aquello.

¿y si resultaba embarazada?

La idea le cayó como balde de agua fría…no recordaba haber visto cajas de preservativos en el cuarto de hotel…eso significaba que habían tenido sexo sin protección y, aunque las ETS estaban fuera del cuadro de riesgos la posibilidad de un embarazo si lo estaba.

Una mezcla de emociones le llenó inmediatamente después, la más fuerte era el temor y la incertidumbre, luego en segundo lugar era algo similar a la felicidad anticipada, un hijo de ella y Rick, ¡Que romántico!, la tercera era, por supuesto, la idea de que el lo rechazaría, después de todo, él no la quería, bueno, si la quería pero no como ella deseaba, Él estaba enamorado de 'la cantante que les dio la victoria'.

¿Por qué evitaba usar el nombre de 'la famosa diva del SDF-1?, no lo sabía, tal vez temía que, ahora que estaba ridículamente cerca de Rick el conjurar su nombre la hiciera aparecer de la nada entre una nube de humo y música Calipso para llevárselo lejos de ella un poquito más.

Y no lo toleraría, aunque tenía que hacerse a la idea de que tarde o temprano tendrían que remediar aquella situación de una manera u de otra.

Era muy pronto para hacerse una prueba de embarazo, así que dejó el asunto para después jurándose que no traería tal tema a discusión.

-¿Alguien notó el anillo?- preguntó el al colgar el aparato. – no me lo pude quitar. – y se lo mostro.

-Nadie, - mintió ella escuchando en su mente las palabras del Almirante, esas en las que le decía que pensaba que finalmente había arreglado su situación con Rick.

-Oh, esta bien, - el piloto se levanto y se estiró, parecía que finalmente las dos cervezas que se había tomado habían resultado y se sentía mejor (aunque un poco mareado) – la comida llegara en algunos minutos, ¿quieres algo de tomar? –

-No, gracias, Rick. –

-¿lo ves? –el cruzo los brazos juguetonamente. – creo que ya somos amigos de nuevo. –

Ella sonrió.

-si, supongo que si.-

Rick se encamino a la sala y, al escuchar de nuevo la voz de su sempai, regreso sobre sus pasos.

-Sentémonos en la sala. – la invitó – ahí podremos platicar mejor –

Ella accedió y pronto estuvieron sentados uno frente al otro.

-Bien, -empezó el, - ¿Qué tienes que hacer mañana?-

-¿Por qué? –

-Podemos ir a divorciarnos, - declaro él, tanteando las aguas. – de seguro será rápido, nadie tiene por que enterarse de esto, no quiero que tengas problemas, ¿sabes?-

Lisa asintió.

-Si, creo que mañana estará bien, hoy quiero ir a casa y descansar. –

-Entonces tenemos un acuerdo, - apuntó Rick, recargándose en su sillón.

El tono de voz usado pero el piloto le sugirió que estaba molesto.

Lisa no quiso investigar el porque, no quería hacerlo.

No por el momento.

-Puedes estar segura de que en caso de que ocurra una eventualidad, ahí estaré para poner mi parte.-

-Eventualidad – repitió ella, con un tono amargo, así que entonces esa sería la postura de Rick en caso de embarazo, lo llamaría una 'eventualidad', es decir, seria 'Eventualidad Hunter Hayes' - claro, - continuo, recuperándose , no podía darse el lujo de mostrar sus sentimientos al respecto porque no sabia exactamente:

1. si estaba embarazada.

2. lo que haría si estuviera.

3. si se atrevería a pedir a Rick que 'pusiera su parte' (que en caso de estar embarazada ya habría hecho)

Obviamente, Lisa sabía que podía criar un hijo por sí sola, lo que no sabía era si `podría tolerar que el actuara como si no se tratara del hijo de ambos.

Rick es un caballero, se dijo ella, pero no se si también será un padre.

-Es muy pronto para pensar en 'eventualidades' – apuntó ella haciendo gestos de comillas con sus dedos. –pero supongamos que no pasa nada., ¿te parece?-

¿Estaba Lisa molesta?, su voz se lo indicaba pero su manera tan natural de sentarse lo confundía; ella quería divorciarse, de hecho él estaba seguro de que ella lo hubiera hecho inmediatamente de haber podido…y si así era, ¿Por qué parecía estar molesta?.

El consideraba que el pensar en las eventualidades sociales de lo que la gente pudiera pensar y su iniciativa para entrar en su defensa en caso de que alguien le hiciera comentarios mordaces sobre el tema o que le quisieran arruinar su reputación le serviría para rescatar la amistad que tenía con ella porque, era más que cierto que Rick NO deseaba que ella se molestase con el al grado de dejar de hablarle o tener amistad con el.

La situación era rescatable, según su punto de vista, porque en realidad no había recuerdos de lo que había pasado, por lo tanto, no podían recriminarse mutuamente, había sido un error y eso era todo.

Lo único que le molestaba a Rick era que ella había querido divorciarse de el y lo había dicho como si se él fuera una verruga en una parte visible, como si le pesara ser la 'señora Hunter'.

Eso le había pegado en el ego pero en fin, no había mucho que hacer, le concedería el divorcio con tal de rescatar su amistad.

¡Que gracioso! , pensó, ¿y si ella pretende no ser tu amiga?, ¿Qué vas a hacer?, ¿Negarle la separación?, ¡de seguro Elvis se pondría muy triste!.

El dolor de cabeza regresaba, Rick necesitaba otra cerveza, pero se contuvo y continúo con el tema.

-¿A que hora estás libre?-

- ¿Qué te parece a las nueve de la mañana? –

Oh, si, entre mas temprano mejor.

El timbre de la puerta sonando les sorprendió a ambos, él consultó el reloj digital que estaba sobre la barra de la cocina y se dio cuenta de que no habían pasado ni diez minutos desde que colgara el teléfono así que, no podía ser el chico del restaurante con su comida.

Ellos se miraron, con ánimos de conspiración, ¿y si negaban estar ahí no haciendo ruido?, sea quien fuere les vería los anillos y se podría hacer todo un chisme.

Lamentablemente para ellos, una voz femenina empezó a hablar desde afuera.

-Sé que estas ahí, Lisa, he visto tu Jeep, abre la puerta. –

Era Claudia Grant.

Como niña regañada, Lisa se encaminó a la puerta y la abrió con la mano derecha cuidando de mantener la otra lejos del campo visual.

Y si, ahí estaba Claudia Grant, alta y morena, con un regalo en las manos y muy detrás de ella, mirándose en franca conspiración estaban las tres bridge-bunnies , Vanessa, Kim y Sammy portando sendos obsequios también.

Claudia le plantó el regalo en las manos y Lisa no tuvo mas remedio que tomarlo y mostrar su anillo de bodas pero la morena mujer del Puente no necesitaba verlo para abrazarla fuertemente.

-Sabía que ustedes dos se casarían un día u otro – declaró, feliz, separándose de ella y, aunque Lisa le hizo gestos para que se callara no pudo detenerla para que no entrara y abrazara a Rick con fuerza a lo que el piloto reaccionó con tímida complacencia. -¡Finalmente has abierto los ojos!-

-Claudia, yo…- empezó a decir la señora Hunter.

-Nada, nada…- la interrumpió, Claudia haciendo un gesto amplio de 'Alto' con sus manos– no estoy enojada contigo por no invitarme como tu dama de honor, pero lo que sí no te voy a perdonar es que no te hicimos despedida de soltera…-

Y ahí estaba Lisa, con un regalo en las manos, un regalo finamente envuelto en papel nupcial que de seguro era un horno de microondas dado su peso, sin saber que decir y ni hacer so pena de arruinar el buen humor de su amiga (después de todo SI estaba casada).

Lo único que quería evitar era que continuara hablando…no quería que Rick se enterara de sus sentimientos así.

El destino la salvó.

Claudia le arrancó el regalo de las manos y se lo pasó a Rick quien fue sumariamente regresado a su sillón por el peso de lo que pensaba Lisa era un horno de microondas.

-Ten, cariño – le sonrió la novia eterna de Roy Fokker. – y aunque sé que la quieres tener toda para ti… - Claudia tomo a su amiga por los hombros y la empujó hacia la puerta. – nos la llevaremos para hacerle los honores por haber, finalmente, atrapado al Líder de Skull.-

En el estado mental de Rick, las palabras de Claudia entraban por un oído y salían por el otro sin causar ningún tipo de reacción, porque todo estaba pasando muy rápido.

-Te la regresaremos intacta….y luego tú la podrás cansar hasta dormirla, galán –le dijo guiñándole sugestivamente un ojo

Lisa intentó resistirse pero fue literalmente arrastrada hacia la salida y luego hacia el automóvil de Claudia con sus tacones casi haciendo surcos en la banqueta.

Antes de que pudiera reaccionar, Rick se encontró sólo en compañía de un horno de microondas.

Y ahí se quedo, con la puerta abierta, los ojos tan abiertos como platos hasta que una ligera moto de repartidor llegó.

El chico del restaurante se encamino hasta la puerta y miró hacia el interior, mostró a Rick las bolsas con su comida y, como no vio respuesta, se animo a hablar.

-¿Capitán Hunter? –

El piloto reacciono dejando la caja en el suelo y acercándose al chico.

-¿Cuánto es? – pregunto, sacando su cartera.

-veinte noventa y nueve, - le indico el chico extendiendo su mano izquierda para que Rick tomara la comida mientras que con la derecha tomaba el dinero. –gracias y, felicidades por su boda. –

Rick cerró la puerta, dio media vuelta y suspiro.


	2. Capitulo 2

Robotech

Tiro por la culata

La música melosa y sexy retumbaba en los oídos de las asistentes a aquel antro donde un musculoso sujeto había salido a la pista frente a todas las mujeres que gritaban, emocionadas, ante el baile de aquel que se había vestido como doctor (con bata, estetoscopio y todo)

Todas las mujeres gritaban y estiraban sus manos para tocar al 'doctor', especialmente cuando este se retiro la bata y quedo en unos muy pero muy ajustados pantalones de cuero blanco con una cruz roja situada (estratégicamente) al frente.

El tipo era toda una escultura esculpida tras horas y horas en el gimnasio y era experto en el manejo de los deseos femeninos de ahí que se acercaba y retiraba rítmicamente para estar 'casi' a su alcance.

Todas aquellas damas habían salido de fiesta y todas ellas querían recrear la pupila con aquel musculoso doctor que ahora solo había quedado en una reveladora tanga color rojo y, al ritmo de la música, desfilaba por el escenario.

Mas, si hubiéramos visto con atención, hubiéramos podido ver que no todas las damas estaban de buen humor en aquel lugar, de hecho, Lisa permanecía con los brazos cruzados, negándose, en todo momento, a ver como el 'doctor' hacía su rutina.

Claudia estaba tomando la séptima margarita (aunque solo la mitad llegó a su estómago entre tanto brinco y codazo) y no se había percatado que su amiga, 'la festejada', estaba de un humor no muy festivo.

Sammy, Vanesa y Kim le dieron un codazo a Claudia y fue entonces que dirigió su atención (aunque no totalmente) hacia su amiga.

"¡Oye!" se hizo escuchar entre los gritos y la música. " ¡anímate!, ¡Es tú fiesta!"

Lisa no sabia, (en serio) que decir pues:

Número1: Quedaría como una idiota y a Claudia nunca se le olvidaría que ella se había acostado con Rick en una borrachera.

Número 2: Rick, de acuerdo con su conversación anterior, no quería que nadie se diera cuenta de lo que había pasado, a decir de él, porque no quería que ella sufriera algún tipo de burla, lo cual ahora que estaba en ese lugar le resultaba de lo más ridículo, ambos eran adultos, gente madura por eso entendía ahora que el piloto no quería que lo ligaran a ella mas allá de lo profesional.

Número 3, la importancia del Número 2, Rick no quería que lo ligaran a ella más allá de lo profesional y ahora estaban casados, un buen juez anularía el matrimonio enseguida y asunto arreglado así que tendría que seguir con la charada un día más por lo menos para evitar que su amado piloto-con-miedo-a-que-se-dieran-cuenta-de-que-se-había-casado-con-la-dama-de-hielo-del-Prometeus no se alejara otra vez.

Si Claudia Grant, con sus siete margaritas, se enteraba se burlaría de ella hasta la muerte y de seguro haría a Rick comentarios incómodos que terminarían por alejarlo.

Silencio Hayes, se dijo y esbozo una sonrisita forzada esperando que su amiga estuviera suficientemente ebria para pescar el anzuelo de su falsa alegría.

Y funcionó; eso fue suficiente para Claudia quien la rodeo con el brazo derecho mientras mantenía en un precario balance a su margarita.

"¡Eso es!" grito, "viva mi mejor amiga que finalmente se atrevió a cazar a su hombre y derribarlo directamente a su cama…."

_No tienes idea de lo exacto que es eso,_

El doctor bailo hasta estar cerca de ellas lo cual fue aprovechado por la mujer de color.

Claudia apretó el abrazo en que tenía a Lisa Hayes y la arrastró hacia la pista para el terror de la dama del Prometeus que no pudo reaccionar a tiempo para evitar …

"¡Eh, tu, bombón!" dijo Claudia al Doctor Tanga de Cuero y lo hizo tan fuerte que consiguió llamar su atención " ¡Esta amiga mía esta en su despedida de soltera!"

Y diciendo esto empujó a Lisa hacia los brazos abiertos del Doctor que ya sabia lo que tenia que hacer y no era precisamente una receta de anticonceptivos.

"No, no, yo…" balbuceo Lisa pero nada pudo hacer, el desnudista era fuerte y profesional así que supo como cargarla antes de que se pudiera escapar, lo había hecho miles de veces con damitas tímidas y ahora con esta mujer de cabello largo y castaño.

Una silla había sido colocada al centro de la pista y hasta ahí fue a dar Lisa.

Las mujeres alrededor de la pista gritaron excitadas, la mujer en la silla se quedo petrificada y el doctor, al ritmo de 'I'm too sexy' empezó su rutina.

Eran las dos y media de la mañana cuando una muy cansada Lisa Hayes fue dejada por un cuarteto de amigas ebrias a las puertas de la casa de Rick haciendo tanto escándalo que más de una luz se encendió en las casas vecinas.

La puerta se abrió, Rick estaba ahí.

"¿Dónde has estado?" pregunto preocupado.

Lisa sacudió su cabeza intentando olvidar ella misma donde había estado y lo que había pasado en la pista de baile.

"No quieres saber." Murmuró ella, dio media vuelta y bajó hasta la banqueta oteando a ambos lados para ver si acaso venía un taxi " será mejor que vaya a casa."

Rick la alcanzo. "Estas loca, " le dijo, " es muy tarde. "

Ella sonrió sarcásticamente,

"Creo que puedo cuidarme sola, Rick"

"¡No seas obstinada, mujer!" exclamo el piloto, " vamos, entra a la casa y descansa aquí, mañana será otro dia."

Y con esto aun colgando en el aire él le tomo la mano y le dio un juguetón jaloncito.

El deseo por irse a su casa se desvaneció y de pronto Lisa se encontró en la sala de la casa de Rick viéndolo preparar el sillón para acostarse en él, no se veía nada cómodo, pensó, pero aceptó la cama con gusto pues había sido un largo día.

Rick se sentó en su improvisada cama y la miró fijamente.

"¿Qué?" pregunto ella encogiéndose de hombros.

"¿te llevaron a un antro de desnudistas?"

Ella se sonrojo lo cual hizo carcajearse a Rick hasta que se quedó sin aire.

Al principio ella se indigno pero a los pocos segundos se unió a la risa del hombre en el sillón.

"Se hacia llamar el doctor Tanga de Cuero" balbuceo ella entre risas lo cual motivo a otro ataque de risa por parte de ambos. " y me bailó" ella imito burdamente los movimientos del 'Doc' y por poco hace que Rick caiga del sillón de tanta risa. " Claudia y las chicas están locas"

"Nos regalo un micro ondas." Declaro Rick intentando tomar aire, " y justo a tiempo, el mío no sirve."

"Rick, mira, lamento que esto pasara pero no quiero que afecte nuestra amistad, "

El cambio en la seriedad de la situación hizo que la sonrisa de Rick se esfumara como si nunca hubiera existido para ser reemplazada por una línea dura en sus labios y una mirada solemne en sus ojos negros.

"Sabes que eso nunca pasara, comadreja"

'El insulto' , las primera palabra que había dicho Rick que había pellizcado un nervio en la columna vertebral del orgullo de la Teniente Lisa Hayes y que ahora, tres años después era como una broma entre ellos que siempre suavizaba un altercado fuera de los confines de la base.

Lisa sonrió, esta vez, cálidamente.

"Eso es lo que quería escuchar. " ella dio media vuelta y se encamino hacia la recamara del piloto sintiendo palomitas en el estomago y lo sintió aun mas cuando la voz de Rick llego desde detrás de ella y la llamo por su nombre suavemente.

Así que ella giro sobre sus talones muy lentamente sintiendo que su corazón se encogía en expectación de recibir…

"Se te olvidó tu almohada" le dijo Rick y la puso en sus manos y luego, sin mas, sonrió cándidamente y fue y se recostó.

_Soy peor que una adolescente_, se recrimino Lisa para sus adentros y marcho a la recamara cerrando la puerta sonoramente tras de si.


	3. Chapter 3

Vick dice: Ok, capitulo 3 pero esta vez, antes de que lo lean les sugiero entren a YouTube y busquen 'Benny Hill theme', 'David Rudder –Calypso Music' y la versión de UB40 de Can't Help Falling in love para poder entender en su totalidad esta parte.

Capítulo 3

-Bien, aquí estamos- Rick apago el motor del Jeep que Lisa había tomado prestado de la base y la miro, pensativo.

Ella no había dicho absolutamente nada desde que partieran del Prometeus, más bien se había sumiso en un silencio meditativo y hermético mientras sostenía el folder color manila en el que estaba contenido el certificado de matrimonio.

Incluso después de que el anunciara que habían llegado ella había permanecido con la mirada fija al frente, como si no se hubiera dado cuenta de que habían llegado.

¿Qué le sucede?, se pregunto Rick, en la mañana había despertado en aquel estado y había hablado solo monosílabos, tal vez estaba cavilando que tan rápido seria divorciarse.

Era insultante, en cierto nivel, se decía el piloto mientras meneaba una mano frente a los ojos de la mujer, que le resultara tan repugnante la idea de tenerlo como esposo y que se quisiera deshacer de el tan rápido.

-Hola, Tierra llamando al planeta Hayes.-

Eso despertó a Lisa quien se estremeció y pareció haber regresado del viaje astral en el que andaba.

-Si, lo siento, estaba distraída.- se apresuro a decir.

Frente a ellos estaba la capilla en que se habían casado.

Era muy al estilo de Las Vegas, de madera, pintada de blanco con techo de doble agua con teja y un porche al frente en el que había corazones de Neón, ahora apagados, que informaban a todos que estaba llegando a La Capilla Del Eterno Romance.

_¿Eterno?, ¡Ha!_ Se mofó Lisa para sus adentros, _nuestro amor es tan inexistente como el buen corazón de Khyron, para él, solamente compartimos nuestras solitarias vidas pero nada más, limpio su casa, cómo con él, pero Rick solo me ve como amiga, es increíblemente ciego al hecho de que lo amo a pesar de todo lo que hago por que se entere._

Cierta parte de la mente de Lisa, aquella que a ella le gustaba llamar, _la pequeña maldita_, se burló de ella.

_Claro, claro, Hayes, has hecho muuuuucho por que se entere, cualquier hombre se da cuenta de que estas enamorada al limpiarle la casa, gritarle por la frecuencia de combate y comer con el apresuradamente mientras constantemente revisas tu blackberry para luego darle con la puerta en las narices cuando te lleva tus uniforme limpios cada semana, si, no, claro, Rick debería estar a tus pies._

_Oh, cállate…_pensó Lisa y torció los ojos_…¿Qué demonios debía hac_er?

_Lo que hiciste, boba, lanzarte sobre él como depredador hambriento y romperle sus ropas para luego amarle con desespero…_le respondió la pequeña maldita como si fuera la pregunta más estúpida del universo conocido

_Hey, un momento, _Lisa se detuvo en seco causando que Rick la mirase extrañado_, yo no recuerdo haber hecho tal cosa._

La pequeña maldita se rio con ganas._ Pero sabes, aunque sea a un nivel subconsciente, que lo hiciste, todos tus deseos salieron como misiles y dieron blanco en Rick, lo exprimiste como si fuera una naranja jugosa y luego lo dejaste dormir para que recuperase las fuerzas._

-Lisa, ¿Estás bien?, pareces sonrojada.-

Ella se sacudió como si le hubieran echado un balde de agua fría pero se recompuso tan rápido que no le dio tiempo a su acompañante para decir algo al respecto.

-Es el calor,- dijo apresuradamente y reanudo la marcha. - Venga, entremos a - e hizo seña de comillas con las manos - La Capilla del Eterno Romance.-

_Romance_, se burló Rick mentalmente, _como si hubiéramos tenido un romance, ¡Por los bigotes del Almirante Gloval!, solo hemos sido amigos todo este tiempo, claro, hemos pasado momentos increíbles juntos y por nada del mundo me hubiera perdonado el no haberla rescatado de la base de Alaska, vaya, ahora que si lo pienso, hemos estado más junto de lo que me imaginaba…¡Por dios!, ¡Ella limpia mi casa!, comemos juntos cada tercer día incluidos los domingos y yo recojo sus uniformes de la tintorería._

¿Significaba todo aquello algo?

_Si, que eres un un idiota cegatón._ Le susurro Roy desde el otro mundo.

Rick suspiro pesadamente y luego siguió a Lisa arrastrando los pies.

Desde dentro les llegaba el aroma de incienso barato y música que casualmente era una versión reggae de 'Can't help falling in love with you'. al acercarse, sin embargo, la tonada cambio y se transformó en la marcha nupcial con ritmo de Calipso interpretada por algún tecladista dentro de la capilla.

¡Eran casi las diez de la mañana por el amor de Dios!, ¿era posible que alguien se estuviera casando a tales horas?

Como para responder a su pregunta, la marcha nupcial se detuvo en seco.

-No, no , no, - grito una voz femenina, - ¡detesto el Calipso!-

Lisa aminoro la marcha al igual que Rick.

-¡Ja!, no cuando te conocí…- protesto presumiblemente el tecladista. -Solías bailar esto en mallas y plumas sobre tu cabeza—

-¡Por eso mismo lo odio!—

Lisa torció los ojos, ¡Bonito lugar habían elegido para casarse!

Rick, por su parte, tenía una leve sonrisa en el rostro, era como si estuviera casi divertido por lo que acababa de escuchar pero no lo quisiera demostrar.

Ella la noto y pensó en preguntarle pero en ese momento alguien pesado y con aroma a fragancia barata, mas no a desodorante, aunque lo necesitaba, posó sus brazos sobre los hombros de ellos, uno para él, otro para Lisa, aprovechando la sorpresa para voltear el rostro de ella lo suficiente para besarla en la boca sonoramente..

-Hola, tórtolos- dijo el hombre con una voz que amenazaba con ser sexy si su aliento no oliera a resaca. - ¿casándose tempranito?-

Elvis.

¿y quién si no?, se preguntó Lisa irónicamente y a la vez ligeramente consciente de que el sujeto le hablaba al oído mientras los empujaba hacia la capilla.

Rick había sido igualmente tomado por sorpresa pero se había recuperado más pronto y ahora mismo estaba retirando al tipo de su lado (¿o de Lisa?) con movimientos entrenados que no tenían la intención de lastimar al Rey…mucho.

El tipo, que iba vestido en el típico traje blanco del Rey sintió como le doblaban la muñeca de tal manera que tuvo que acceder a los deseos de Rick por dejarlos libres.

Elvis, cuyo nombre real era Norman Krabalopolus, empezó a aullar de dolor mientras Rick le miraba a los ojos, cínicamente divertido y Lisa se cruzaba de brazos.

-Hey, hey, hey…- se quejó el Rey del Rock and Roll. - No querrán lastimar a Elvis- y luego sonrió, mostrando sus dientes de oro. -¿verdad?-

Rick iba a apretar un poco más pero Lisa le detuvo por el brazo.

-Déjalo, no vale la pena.-.

Así, Elvis se vio libre para frotarse la muñeca lastimada con la otra mano.

Por un instante, Lisa pensó que se iba a acercar a ellos pero en lugar de esto se mantuvo a una distancia prudente mirándolos sin rencor, como si aquello fuera algo común en su vida.

-No hay necesidad de tanta violencia.- Aseveró, sonriente, -es solo la bienvenida que Elvis les hubiera dado.-

El piloto se adelanto un paso.

-Es decir ¿besarla?- pregunto, sorprendiendo a Lisa por lo intenso de su tono de voz al formular la pregunta, si hubiera sido suspicaz, pensaría que estaba celoso.

¿Lo estaba?

Rick retiro la palabra _celos_ de su mente, solo quería quitarle la ridícula peluca a aquel tipo de un buen golpe metérsela por un lugar estrecho.

Un recuerdo asalto a Norman, como si de pronto hubiera recibido un Flash informativo en su cerebro proveniente de su memoria.

-¡Son ustedes!- dijo apuntándolo con un dedo lleno de anillos - ¡los que vinieron a casarse antier por la noche!. -

Y como si esto fuera el mejor chiste del mundo se empezó a reír, a carcajadas, mirándolos entre estallidos de risa.

-Esto sí que es genial, - Lisa giro sobre sus talones, sin querer tolerar eso un segundo más y se encamino hacia la puerta, dejándolos solos con un portazo.

Rick se inclino hacia su padrino de bodas.

-¿Qué es tan gracioso?- inquirió tratando de sonar amenazante pero en lugar de eso su pregunta sonó llena de curiosidad, era…¿Cómo decirlo?, como cuando alguien te dice que has caminado dormido y hecho cosas bobas y el recuerdo de ello lo hace reír en tu cara sin importar que tu no tengas ni la más remota idea de que hiciste.

Antes de enojarte tienes curiosidad.

-Sus votos,- alcanzo a decir el padrino de Lisa y Rick al tomar aire. -Eran tan….-

El recuerdo de aquel momento causo otro acceso de risa.

Rick decidió que le extraería la información de la manera que fuera, tal vez la idea de quitarle la peluca y tortúralo con ella no fuera tan mala..

-Mira, tu….-

-Oye, oye, -lo encaro Elvis, -tú fuiste el que se casó, no yo…pero, ¡por los calzoncillos del reverendo O'Shea!, - se burló, - en todos mis años como padrino de bodas nunca había visto una combinación tal de amor y ebriedad, chico, andabas casi a rastras, incluso te tuvimos que mantener de pie dándote empujoncitos por la espalda y pecho para que mantuvieras el equilibrio, ¡por mis veinte pelucas!, era como asistir a la boda de un punching clown.-

El líder de Skull se esforzó por recordar aunque fuera algo pero al intentar acceder esa parte de su memoria se encontró con un gran vacío blanco lleno de bruma poblado, ridículamente, por música de elevador.

-Y ella, hijo, ¿Qué los tenían amarrados?- pausa como para esperar una respuesta - ¿separados?- otra pausa en la que Rick solo lo miro, confundido. - en fin, subiré el video a YouTube tan pronto como pueda.-

¿YouTube?, ¿El y Lisa en YouTube? , Dios, nunca vería el final de aquello.

Tenía que ver el video.

Tenía que saber que tan malo había sido.

¡Tenía que ver su boda, con un carajo!

Pensativamente palpó su bolsillo derecho y si, ahí estaba su celular, ¿podría convencer a Elvis para que le pasara una copia por Bluetooth?

Sin que Lisa se enterara, claro, no quería verla histérica (otra vez)

-Si, -Rick sonrió, fingiendo estar apenado, - es una lástima que no hayamos traído una cámara con nosotros?-

-¿Bromeas?- Elvis se carcajeo, -Todos lo grabamos…incluso tu amigo de gafas azules y las tres chicas que vestían casi igual.-

Maldito Max.

Malditas BridgeBunnies

-Si, eh, ¿podrías pasarme una copia?, para tenerlo de recuerdo.-

Elvis busco en sus pantalones apretados y saco su teléfono celular en el cual empezó a buscar inmediatamente.

-Claro, hijo…pero dime…- una risita morbosa.- ¿Qué se sintió navegar por el rio de su amor?- e hizo la conocidísima seña empujando su cadera hacia el frente y atrás mientras sostenía sus puños al frente. -Supongo que descubriste el secreto celosamente guardado para ti en la isla de la pasión de sus corazones.-

Rick se encogió de hombros mientras su interlocutor se carcajeaba de nuevo.

Ok, suficiente.

-¡Te mato!- Gruño el esposo de Lisa y empezó a acercarse, amenazante, no podían culparlo poro matar a Elvis, después de todo ya estaba muerto, incluso podía fingir que había sido un accidente y que el mismo se había tragado la peluca provocándole asfixia. - ¡Te matare!-

Pero su padrino de bodas sostuvo el celular frente al rostro de Rick, como si fuera un amuleto mágico con el poder para detener a su posible agresor.

-¿quieres el video?-

-Puedo tomarlo de tu cuerpo muerto-

El hombre en cuero blanco manipuló rápidamente su celular, mostrándole la pantalla de nuevo.

¿Borrar _votos__?, se leía ahí.

-¿Me estas amenazando con un teléfono celular?- el piloto levantó una ceja.

-¿Quieres el archivo?-

El hombre permanentemente despeinado relajó los hombros, abatido.

-Está bien.- Se rindió Hunter-tu ganas, te dejare en paz pero pásame el maldito archivo.-

Un par de segundos después la transferencia estaba en proceso y Elvis y Rick permanecían recargados contra el Jeep, el primero mascando un chicle y el segundo con las manos en los bolsillos de su pantalón de mezclilla.

-Cuando regrese Li…mi esposa no menciones este pequeño detalle del video, quiero darle una sorpresa.-

-¿Cómo al demostrarle el ímpetu de tu corcel en el valle de su pureza?- se mofó Norman, disimuladamente.

-¡Maldito….!- Ladró Rick y lo empezó a perseguir alrededor del auto, como en una caricatura, Elvis corriendo entre risas sosteniendo en alto un celular seguido de cerca por Rick, piloto Robotech, con los brazos extendidos para asirle, sólo faltaba la cámara rápida y el tema de Benny Hill como música de fondo. -Te matare-

-No puedes, ya estoy muerto- declaro Elvis sacándole la lengua.

Tal vez hubieran seguido así por algunos minutos o hasta que alguno de los dos se cansara pero Lisa estaba de vuelta y los miraba con sorpresa pintada en su rostro.

-¿Qué rayos haces, Rick?-

Los dos hombres detuvieron su carrera, el piloto se acomodo la chaqueta de vuelo con aire despistado mientras Elvis se peinaba con movimientos exagerados usando su celular como peine.

Como ninguno contesto por espacio de varios segundos ella se cruzo de brazos.

-¿Y bien?-

-Solo conversábamos- explico Elvis, alejándose de él, lenta pero majestuosamente.

-Si, tiene razón.- Concordó Rick, cruzándose de brazos claramente sintiéndose culpable.

-Eh, tu, guapa.- Le llamó el Rey, - _cuida a tu hombre con los arrebatos de fuego de tu corazón_.-

Y con esto aun colgando en el aire, se fue, ominosamente, como si alguien de pronto fuera a decir 'Elvis ha dejado el edificio' mientras reía a carcajadas.

Rick sintió deseos de arrancar tras de él y patearle el trasero, oh, si, patearle el trasero tan fuerte que pondría a aquel impostor de Elvis en una órbita baja, ¡Si!, ya se lo imaginaba chocando contra el parabrisas de la nave comando de Breetai.

Pero no lo hizo pues su mujer le estaba mostrando algo

-Oye, Rick, ¿me estas escuchando?—

Los papeles que le mostraba se agitaron frente a sus ojos.

-¿Eh?—

Lisa apretó los labios.

-Richard Tiberius Hunter, ¡pon atención!—

-No me llames Richard – pidió él, con paciencia forzada, y tomo los papeles de las manos de Lisa sin encontrar que era lo que ella le estaba mostrando, después de todo, era la misma acta de matrimonio que ya había visto. -¿Qué es exactamente lo que me quieres mostrar?—

-Tenemos que ir al registro público en Ciudad Monumento, ya enviaron la papelería para allá-

Él torció los ojos pues, si, había un sello de 'Remitido para su registro'- en el acta.

Ciudad Monumento estaba a tres horas de ahí, seis si se contaba el regreso.

Ella tomó el asiento del copiloto en el Jeep.

-Será mejor que nos pongamos en marcha - declaro cruzándose de brazos, - Hay que terminar con esto… -ella hizo una pausa, leve pero notoria.—inmediatamente, ¿verdad?-

-Sí, - accedió él, -inmediatamente—

Y diciendo esto se subió al Jeep y encendió el motor.

Contrario a lo que ella hubiera esperado, sin embargo, el Jeep permaneció en su sitio pues el conductor tenía las manos sobre el regazo y los pies lejos de los pedales, era como si Rick esperase que el vehículo se moviera por sí mismo.

Su mirada estaba fija al frente y su ceño estaba fruncido, como si pensara en algo profundamente; Lisa iba a preguntarle que pasaba pero su conversación con el ministro de la capilla la jaló hacia un estado de introspección que ella esperaba camuflar al ir en camino hacia Ciudad Monumento.

La cuestión era de carácter ético y la debatía entre los territorios del egoísmo y la lealtad con una fuerza tal que, de hecho, le estaba dando dolor de cabeza.

Si tan sólo tuviera un poco de tiempo para llegar a un resolución, si algo pudiera evitar que fueran a Ciudad Monumento…inmediatamente.

Rick se removió en su asiento sin siquiera tocar el volante, su mente enfrascada en algún motivo para no ir a Ciudad Monumento…inmediatamente.

Aunque sabía que Lisa se quería divorciar y terminar con aquel asunto una parte de su cerebro se oponía obstinadamente a ello, era como cuando tienes dormida una extremidad, intentas moverla pero no tienes mucho éxito, pues bien, el área de la mente de Rick en la que se encontraba la voluntad de divorciarse estaba dormida y reaccionaba con una lentitud pasmosa preocupando al piloto que no lograba entender que era lo que estaba pasando.

¿o lo sabía?

No, claro que no, por supuesto que no sentía una especie de recelo contra Lisa por querer botarlo, es decir, terminar con aquella farsa del supuesto matrimonio, pero…solo bastaba mirarla, ahí, sentada, esperando para irse para que Rick deseara que súbitamente el motor del Jeep desapareciese.

Era confuso pero al mismo tiempo…

El sonido de su teléfono sonando lo sacó de su tren de pensamiento, de hecho, no solo su teléfono sonaba, también lo hacia el de Lisa lo cual solo podía significar una cosa.

-Tenemos que volver a la base.- Declaro Rick, poniendo la mano izquierda en el volante y la derecha en la palanca de cambios mientras ella contestaba la llamada.

Lisa asintió y le hizo una seña para que condujera.

-Tenemos un ataque en progreso, -anuncio Lisa tapando el micrófono de su celular. - Zentradis están asaltando una planta de protocultura.- Luego de decir esto, retiro su mano del aparato. - si, Almirante, llegaremos tan pronto como podamos… ¿Cómo?, - ella torció los ojos. - si, señor, yo le diré a Rick sobre el ataque…si, si, señor, no es ninguna molestia y no, no estamos celebrando nada así que podemos regresar al momento- Pausa. -gracias, Almirante, por favor dígale a Claudia que no tome su café muy caliente, no queremos que esa boca comunicativa suya sufra algún accidente. —concluyó esperando que su interlocutor pudiera transmitir su tono sarcástico tal como lo había utilizado.

-Ya es oficial, ¿eh?—

-No tienes idea.—aseguro Lisa enterrando su teléfono celular en la parte más recóndita de su bolso de mano.


	4. Chapter 4

-Atención, aquí Skull-1, Delta-1, deme tono para despegar.-

-Puede despegar, Skull-1, -dijo Lisa con tono profesional, - su curso es tres tres cero marca cinco.-

Rick acelero y escucho con verdadero placer como empezaban a rugir los motores; no soltó los frenos hasta que estos llegaron al tono adecuado.

Al hacerlo, el Skull-1, como caballo de carreras, se lanzo al frente presionando al piloto contra su asiento.

El avión favorito de Roy Fokker cruzo la pista como una exhalación y llegado el momento, Rick jaló la palanca de control y sintió como su avión se elevaba sobre la pista del Prometeus a toda velocidad.

-Skull-1 está en el aire.- Reportó Rick una vez que sintió la leve sacudida producida por el tren de aterrizaje al ser levantado y guardado en su compartimiento bajo la aeronave.- TAC NET Delta, solicito parámetros de combate.-

Kim le contestó solamente por audio.

-Los Zentradi están concentrados en la fábrica de protocultura en el sector 3, tenemos quince unidades confirmadas atacando el área, las defensas locales fueron destruidas o inhabilitadas, los escuadrones Payaso Grosero y Perro Mojado ya están en camino.-

Alguien debería matar a quien nombra los escuadrones, se mofó Rick acelerando hasta alcanzar la velocidad del sonido lo cual lo llevaría a su destino en cuestión de un minuto o dos pues en realidad el ataque no era tan lejos, de hecho, la fábrica de protocultura estaba apenas de diez kilómetros de su casa.

-Enterado- respondió, -Escuadrón Skull, formación de combate cerrada…- empezó a decir pero fue interrumpido por Lisa quien apareció en la pantalla de la derecha.

-Tu escuadrón este en Rusia, ¿recuerdas?, se lo llevó Max para salvarse de su ejecución.-

Rick sonrió, divertido.

-Vaya, entonces estoy solo.-

-Tomarás el mando del escuadrón Perro Mojado.- Apuntó Lisa , formalmente.

-Vaya nombrecito.- Se quejo Rick.

-Lo se, alguien tiene mucho sentido del humor estos días, como Max, por ejemplo.-

-Lo arreglaremos cuando regrese, - le contesto, sonriéndole a la imagen en la pantalla. - ¿Tortura china? -

La mujer del Delta-1 no pudo evitar reír un poco.

-Se me ocurre amarrarlo en una mesa y usar una larga pluma para hacerle cosquillas.-

-Eres cruel- opino Rick, - pero me agrada.- Un suspiro, - -que tal si lo encerramos con ese Elvis de pacotilla en un locker.-

Lisa asintió, - ¿Y tu me llamas cruel?-

Rick hizo a su veritech inclinarse hacia la derecha para dar un vistazo a su objetivo a pesar de que aun estaba lejos de el.

En el horizonte se veía una columna de humo que ascendía en negra espiral hacia el cielo azul sin nubes de Ciudad Macross.

-Hm, esto se ve mal.- Dijo Rick mas para si mismo que para Lisa.

Con su mano izquierda tecleo algunas instrucciones en un tablerito a su alcance y enseguida apareció la información táctica que deseaba ver.

Quince puntos rojos, once puntos verdes mas tres cruces con números de series de veritechs a su lado.

Otras seis cruces en color azul indicaban donde habían caído los TomaHawks que defendían la fábrica de protocultura.

La computadora estaba detectando explosiones y disparos y era mas que obvio que los enemigos tenían la ventaja.

-La imagen de satélite no es buena, estoy de acuerdo, -señalo Lisa, -Khyron esta con ellos y ya le conoces…-

-Ok, - Rick empezó a distraerse de la conversación pues ya estaba mas cerca. -te veré mas tarde.-

-Ten cuidado, Rick, - le pidió Lisa. - no me gustaría ser viuda tan pronto. -

Y antes de que pudiera responder, corto la comunicación.

-No lo serás, lo prometo.- Aseveró el piloto y acelero al máximo

El plan de Khyron era endemoniadamente sencillo.

Llegar, destruir todo, tomar la protocultura y estar de regreso temprano para embriagarse hasta caer dormidos.

Así de simple.

La fábrica de protocultura estaba distribuida en cuatro edificios, una torre cilíndrica para las oficinas, una gran nave industrial en forma de caparazón para la producción y dos grandes y largos almacenes rectangulares en color gris en los que se guardaba la producción de la planta en gigantes contenedores de energía en forma de capsula.

Una barda perimetral con suficiente altura para ser incómoda para un Zentradi rodeaba el complejo y en cada esquina había una torre de vigilancia en la que estaba escondido un TomaHawk ; en caso de contingencia, las torres se abrían en la parte superior para que los Mechas hicieran su trabajo.

Ahora esas torres estaban en llamas y los Mechas convertidos en amasijos de metal ardiente pues el muy maldito de Khyron los había emboscado antes de que salieran de su nicho.

Luego habían derribado una sección de la pared sur para entrar caminando y a sus anchas.

El humo que veía Rick desde su avión era el de los Mechas destruidos pues Khyron no era tan estúpido como para disparar a los contenedores de energía o de lo contrario explotarían matándolos a todos.

Los Battlepods de Khyron se introdujeron a la fábrica y se posicionaron de tal manera que no fueran un blanco fácil para los micronianos pero desde la cual podían lanzar sus misiles y cazar a los Battloid como moscas.

Como le hubiera gustado a Khyron tener un gran matamoscas.

Pero no lo necesitaba.

Era un excelente piloto de Mechas y aun mejor tirador con rifle, de hecho, usualmente jugaba al tiro al blanco poniendo latas de cerveza del tamaño de tanques de 200 litros en la cabeza de alguno de sus soldados solo para probarlo.

Lo malo para el líder Bottoru era que a veces andaba tan borracho que accidentalmente, según decía el, la cabeza de su soldado era demasiado grande y terminaba con un gran agujero en donde se suponía estaba el rostro.

Los demás, tan borrachos como el mismo Khyron, se reían a carcajadas e intercambiaban las apuestas mientras alguien sacaba el cuerpo a rastras y lo lanzaba al incinerador.

En fin, en aquel momento Khyron estaba tan pero tan sobrio que casi se sentía enfermo y lo cual lo ponía de un humor excepcionalmente malo.

_Tienes problemas con la bebida_, le decía constantemente Azonia, pero Khyron se limitaba a abrir otra cerveza y sentir como la voz de su compañera de aventuras se diluía hasta convertirse en un suave murmullo, como el viento después de una batalla, cuando todo esta ardiendo y la muerte sopla llevándose los pedazos de tus enemigos.

Ah, que sentimiento tan agradable, se decía Khyron.

Por eso quería regresar temprano.

Pero esto malditos micronianos no querían dejarlo.

Los veritechs habían llegado antes de lo que había calculado, forzándolo a tomar acción defensiva.

Un veritech verde en modo Battloid estaba corriendo en su dirección, Khyron de arrodilló y le disparo dándole en donde el sabia estaba el piloto.

El robot de combate de la RDF trastabillo y cayó a un lado sin explotar.

Khyron busco con la mirada a su segundo al mando, Grell.

El mal encarado Zentran estaba luchando contra un Battloid como a cien metros de distancia pero estaba a punto de terminar, y, ¡ah!, ya lo había hecho, le había arrancado la cabeza a su oponente y la había utilizado para golpearlo hasta inutilizarlo.

Khyron lo llamo con un gesto y Grell acudió de inmediato.

-¿Un recuerdo?- pregunto señalando a la cabeza que Grell llevaba en la mano.

-Oh, perdón, Lord Khyron. - se disculpo su mano derecha lanzando la cabeza de su enemigo hacia un lado.- Sabe que me apasiono cuando mato micronianos.-

-Tenemos que tomar la protocultura ahora.- Señalo Khyron con aire disgustado, -antes de que llegue el microniano despeinado y nos de problemas.-

Grell asintió y llamo a otros dos Zentran que tampoco traían armaduras de combate.

-Entren y saquen la protocultura.- Les gritó.

Dentro del almacén más grande había por lo menos sesenta contendedores de energía que fácilmente podían ser cargados por dos Zentran así que mientras Khyron y Grell les cubrían de los Battloids y los demás de los que aun estaban en vuelo los dos Zentran empezaron cargar el contenedor más próximo y se dispusieron luego a sacarlo lentamente, no querían que aquella gran palomita hiciera ¡pop!

Los contenedores de Protocultura que hacían los micronianos eran buenos pero no soportaban muy bien los golpes y tendían a explotar si caían con suficiente fuerza así que con sumo cuidado e ignorando las balas que llovían a sus lados y que claramente buscaban matarlos sin tocar los contenedores caminaron pausadamente hacia el Scout que se estaba posicionando en un claro al fondo de la fábrica.

Khyron y los demás soldados estaban haciendo un gran trabajo manteniendo a raya a los veritechs, disparando sin cesar y cubriendo el cielo con una red de misiles que impedían que los pilotos de la RDF bajaran a nivel del suelo para un ataque directo.

-Aquí Perro Mojado 1, -dijo un piloto desesperado, - ¡estos tipos están locos!, ¡no nos dejan bajar!-

-Tranquilo, Perro Mojado, -Rick hizo que su veritech descendiera -¿Cuál es la situación?-

-Están cazándonos como moscas, señor, -grito el piloto esquivando a un par de misiles con unas bengalas disparadas justo a tiempo, - están muy bien posicionados, no podemos disparar o podemos hacer explotar todo el complejo, y…¡Demonios!-

Perro Mojado 1 se transformó en Gerwalk y utilizo todo el empuje de los motores para detenerse en seco y luego subir mientras usaba su Gunpod para destruir los misiles que mágicamente habían aparecido frente a el.

Rick vio las explosiones con creciente preocupación y después de lo que pareció una eternidad el contacto por radio se reanudo.

-Aquí el Teniente Adelante, tuve un contratiempo con...- Una pausa estática le impidió a Rick escuchar las siguientes palabras, - …tenemos tres bajas y otros mas dañados, no podremos resistir mucho mas y tienen ahora un Scout listo para recibir la protocultura.-

_Ahora si lo he visto todo,_ pensó Rick torciendo los ojos, en franca burla.

-Entiendo, -Rick cambio el canal, -adelante Payaso Grosero 1-

-Aqui el Teniente Cambio, cambio,- sonó la radio.

_Oh, Dios, ¿Teniente Cambio? , ¿Qué clase de nombre es ese?_

-Teniente Cambio, soy el Comandante Hunter.- Rick buscó con la vista alguna manera de acercarse y de principio no vio nada, el lugar estaba muy bien defendido, aunque, un momento, de acuerdo con el escáner, había solo una desventaja táctica para Khyron que el pensaba aprovechar, pero necesitaba un poco de ayuda. -deberán mantener al enemigo ocupado y lejos del Scout, yo me encargare de ellos, intenten darles mucho que hacer.-

-Aquí Adelante, - llamo Perro Mojado 1, - ¿Qué sugiere que hagamos, Comandante?-

-No se, sean creativos.- Rick estaba vigilando el altímetro y el horizonte simultáneamente, estaba casi a la altura de los edificios, momento justo para empezar su plan - invítenlos al futbol si eso funciona.-

-Es una excelente idea Adelante, cambio-

_¿Quién esta hablando? ¿Adelante o Cambio? _Se preguntaba Rick mientras activaba los circuitos de transformación de su veritech y aterrizaba en una de las calles, aun lejos de la fábrica y detrás de un almacén.

-Chicos, - se enojo el líder de Skull. -si están bromeando con todo esto del _cambio_ y _adelante_ no es un buen momento,-

La voz de Payaso Grosero 1 sonó ofendida.

-Señor, ese es mi apellido, soy de los _Cambio_ de Frecuencia, Massachusetts, mi nombre es Charles Cambio.-

El Battloid de Rick se puso de espalda a un edificio y luego espió por una de las orillas para ver hacia la fábrica, si su plan salía bien, podría acercarse entre los altos edificios de la ciudad y entrar por nada menos que la puerta trasera.

Otra voz resonó en el mismo canal.

-Como si _Tiberius_ fuera un nombre muy común, señor- declaro airadamente Perro mojado 1, - claro que no es una broma, señor, yo soy Passo T Adelante, mi apellido es común en las islas de la Guyana Francesa.-

Como aquel momento no era el adecuado para discutir, Rick decidió ceder.

-Ok, chicos, de acuerdo, - el Battloid de Rick se cruzo al edificio del enfrente con un rápido movimiento. - lo siento, ahora, empiecen la fiesta a mi señal.-

-Enterado, ¿Qué dices, Cambio?-

-Yo digo, ¡Adelante! Y tú me sigues, cambio.-

Rick decidió cambiar de canal, no quería que le diera un dolor de cabeza con tanto Adelante y Cambio en el aire.

-Delta-1- llamo el piloto haciendo que su máquina caminara casi en cuclillas por el costado de un edificio bajo

La puerta de la fabrica estaba a novecientos cincuenta metros mas al norte y para llegar a ella tenia que correr por una extensión mas o menos de doscientos metros de claro que estaba franqueado por una hilera de arboles, lo cual le tomaría treinta segundos en los cuales podía ser visto por el enemigo.

Curiosamente, pensó al verificar su escáner, no había nadie cuidando la retaguardia, solo un soldado de aspecto aburrido que probablemente pensaba que nadie seria tan estúpido como para asaltar a un Scout en solitario.

Tenía razón, las armas del Scout podían acabar con el veritech de Rick de un solo tiro, claro estaba, si dejaba que lo detectasen.

Solo tenía que hacer algo al respecto de ese guardia.

-¿Qué pasa Skull-1?-

-Lisa, voy a entrar por la puerta trasera y espero sorprender a Khyron, manda otros dos escuadrones -desde el Este, volando bajo, quiero que se posicionen al resguardo de los edificios en modo Battloid y que no hagan ningún disparo hasta que les de la señal.-

-Cuenta con ello, - fue la respuesta y luego hubo un momento de silencio, - los escuadrones_ Suegra Enojada_ y _Rayito de Sol _ están listos para despegar.-

El piloto del Skull 1, sacudió la cabeza, seguro de que al final del día necesitaría un buen terapeuta.

-Oh, Dios, -suspiro,. -este día esta cada vez mejor y mejor-

-¿Qué vas a hacer para distraer la retaguardia?-

Buena pregunta,

El Battloid de Rick movió la cabeza de izquierda a derecha para ver a su alrededor y la respuesta apareció ante sus ojos.

Gracias a Dios por la igualdad de derechos, se dijo Rick y se acerco al enorme edificio muy a su derecha.

-confía en mi, cariño,- le guiño el ojo Rick y se desconecto de la frecuencia del Delta -1.- Adelante, Cambio, Hora de la Fiesta.-

El guardia de la puerta de retaguardia era un Zentradi bajito y gordito, como el cabo de los pingüinos de Madagascar pero mucho más peligroso pues estaba armado con un gran fusil de energía que era absurdamente un poco más alto que el.

El tipo estaba muy al pendiente de su trabajo, mirando con aire guerrero hacia todos lados, listo para acabar con cualquier enemigo que apareciese.

Zemich era el nombre de aquel soldado de élite Bottoru.

Y odiaba estar en la retaguardia.

¿Qué estaba haciendo en un lugar donde no había acción?

¿Qué había hecho él (además de ganarle a Khyron a las cartas la noche anterior) para estar ahí, aburrido y a la sombra de un Scout cuando toda la acción estaba al frente?

Zemich suspiro, enfadado y fue entonces que lo vio.

Algo o alguien se estaba acercando.

No le disparo por una simplísima razón.

Era un Zentradi.

Formidable, honorable y gallardo el alto Zentradi venia caminando hacia el con paso decido, Zemich le apunto de cualquier manera pero sinceramente esperaba que fuera uno de los miles que desertaban de las filas micronianas

Mientras tanto, Khyron le daba un empellón a los soldados que estaban moviendo el tercer cilindro con protocultura para que se apresuraran y luego seguía disparando.

Los enemigos estaban ahora apostados fuera de la pared de la fabrica, disparando y usando los edificios como parapetos, Khyron, que llevaba las cuentas mentalmente, se sentía vencedor con siete enemigos muertos contra solo dos de los suyos.

Una excelente victoria para alegrar a sus tropas.

-Vamos, vamos, disparen malditos, ¿Qué no me quieren matar?- gritaba el líder Bottoru, burlándose y luego protegiéndose tras un cilindro de protocultura, de hecho, les hacia gestos para que le disparasen.

Grell compartía su buen humor.

Pero los micronianos estaban ahora disparando más contra ellos, de hecho, ¡Por los calzoncillos de Zor!, se estaban acercando, corriendo hacia ellos mientras disparaban sobre sus cabezas.

¿Qué estaban planeando?

La expresión de Khyron se ilumino, hacia mucho que no tenia una batalla cuerpo a cuerpo, seria genial el tener la oportunidad de matarlos con sus propias manos.

Los Battloid se posicionaron en una línea a las afueras de la fábrica, en un campo largo y solitario que estaba diseñado para que se aparcaran los automóviles de los empleados y las unidades de carga y que incluso tenia espacio suficiente para que bajara un transporte aéreo de despegue y aterrizaje vertical o VTOL.

-Guerreros Zentradi- grito Khyron, lanzando su arma al suelo, -Es hora de pelear como verdaderos guerreros-

Los guerreros sin armadura vitorearon a su jefe y se lanzaron a su lado formando un compacto grupo, amontonándose con el, empujándose mutuamente, palmeándose los hombros, lanzando gritos de guerra y…¿Acariciándose el trasero?

Khyron sintió una mano acariciando su trasero de manera cariñosa e hizo una mueca de disgusto.

-¡Grell! , ¡te he dicho que no hagas eso!- gritó

La mano se retiró.

-Lo siento, Lord Khyron.- Le susurraron al oído.

Khyron se movió, un paso adelante, para alejarse de su subalterno a quien, definitivamente, la cultura no le había sentado bien.

La próxima vez que lo sorprendiera utilizando los zapatos de tacón y las ropas de Azonia no le creería que se había equivocado de guardarropa y le dispararía sin pensarlo.

-¡Ataqueeeen!-

Zemich no se había dado cuenta de nada de lo que estaba pasando al frente del campo de batalla pues su atención estaba puesta en el Zentradi que se estaba acercando.

-Disculpe,- dijo el Zentradi recién llegado mirando el costado de una bolsa de papel con un logotipo conocido impreso en el, en el cual había unas cuantas palabras escritas- ¿Son ustedes las fuerzas de ataque suicida de Khyron?-

Zemich bajo el arma, curioso.

-Si- contesto, dubitativo.

-Oh, bien, - El Zentradi en uniforme de McDonald's le tendió la bolsa con comida que traía con él -Son cuatro McTrios con papas extra grandes y refrescos de lata, -

Zemich no estaba seguro de que estaba pasando.

-Será mejor que se retire.- Amenazo poniéndole el arma en las narices.

Pero el repartidor de la cadena de comida rápida no se amedrento, de hecho, se encogió de hombros, un poco molesto.

-Escúcheme, - espetó con una voz que pretendía ser amistosa pero en realidad no lo era, -Tengo otros pedidos que hacer y usted me esta quitando el tiempo…-

Zemich acercó el arma aun mas y de tal manera que la nariz del repartidor estaba dentro del cañón.

-Será mejor que se retire.- Le exigió.

-Mira, compadre, - le contesto Garand con voz distorsionada gracias a que el arma le presionaba la nariz - mi trabajo es repartir comida y eso es lo que estoy haciendo - acto seguido le tendió enérgicamente el pedido, - esto se esta enfriando así que tómalo y págame y me iré.- Una pausa, -y quítame esto de las narices, idiota, no me podrías matar aunque quisieras, el seguro esta puesto.-

Zemich lanzo una mirada al seguro de su arma y vio que, en efecto, el seguro estaba puesto.

-¿Cómo…?-

-Soy técnico en armas y tácticas de la séptima flota mecanizada, idiota, claro que se de armas.- Garand se rio un poco, - Soy Zentradi, ¿Qué no me ves?-

El gordito Zentran se relajo.

-Tendrás que llevarte tu comida, -le pidió a Garand, esta vez mas amablemente, -tenemos un ataque en progreso.-

-Pues tendrás que hablar con mi gerente, -explico Garand, encogiéndose de hombros

Zemich negó con un gesto.

-No puedo abandonar mi puesto,- se excuso Zemich.

-No es necesario, él está aquí.-

Zemich sintió que alguien le tocaba el hombro tres veces así que volteo, un poco confundido, solo para ver un puño de metal venir hacia él a toda velocidad

El pobre y gordito Zentradi recibió el golpe en pleno rostro y el impacto lo hizo girar en redondo cual cisne regordete en una versión bizarra del lago de los cisnes para luego caer a los brazos de Garand que lo recibió eficazmente, deteniendo su caída.

-Gracias, -dijo Rick usando el altavoz del Skull-1 -ahora arrástrelo hacia los árboles,-

Rick sonrió, satisfecho y luego se apresto a entrar.

-Muchachos, Show Time.-

El plan era ridículamente simple pero requería muchas manos y de la eficacia de la maniobra de distracción.

-Cambio, Adelante, ¿Cómo van?-

Charles Cambio se estaba divirtiendo de lo lindo.

Nunca habría pensado que su idea funcionara pero lo estaba.

Los battloids habían formado una línea de ocho permaneciendo Charles un par de metros atrás.

Los Zentran habían corrido a su encuentro, gritando y agitando los brazos pero cuando empezaron a pasarse la pelota se congelaron.

La 'pelota' que uno de los chicos había preparado tenia una pequeña sorpresa, y era mas o menos esférica, hecha de unas lonas que colgaban de un edificio, y, esperaban ellos, causaría curiosidad a los siempre competitivos Zentradi.

Los Battloid empezaron a pasarse 'la pelota' pateándola entre ellos, incluso la lanzaban al aire un poco para que los enemigos la vieran, esperando captar su atención.

Lo lograron.

Khyron no sabía que pensar.

En un principio había pensado que pelearían a muerte y ahora esos estúpidos micronianos estaban pasándose un objeto más o menos esférico hecho burdamente.

Un rápido examen le indico que ninguno traía armas, de hecho, estaban todas apiladas al fondo del estacionamiento.

Solo traían ese burdo objeto que ahora mismo pasaban frente a sus ojos de izquierda a derecha.

¿Qué se proponían?

El líder Bottoru le lanzo una mirada a Grell pero el solo se encogió de hombros, tan confundido como él.

Los Battloid se movieron, quedando dos frente a ellos, dos un poco mas separados detrás , otros dos un poco más alejados y uno mas en las puertas de la entrada.

Khyron no entendía la formación pero conto a sus hombres, eran ocho igual que los micronianos.

-No conozco esta formación de combate, milord,- le decían sus hombres.

Los Battloids seguían pasándose 'la pelota' y les miraban con sus ojos electrónicos como retándolos a algo.

Algunos les hacían señas como diciéndoles 'vengan por esto'

Khyron estaba empezando a desesperarse.

'La pelota' fue lanzada al Battloid más cercano, tal vez si se las quitaba empezarían a pelear de veras y podrían irse, ya tenía sed y la resaca estaba en su máximo punto.

Khyron estiro su pierna para bloquear la pelota y quitárselas pero esta fue rescatada hábilmente por un Battloid que la retiro de su alcance.

El Battloid , que era color amarillo, la detuvo poniendo su pie mecánico sobre ella y luego lo miro con las manos en la cintura.

-¿Qué pasa, Khyron?, ¿no me puedes quitar un simple balón?- dijo la voz del piloto por el altavoz del aparato.

-¿Qué es esto?- pregunto el líder Zentradi, airadamente. - ¿Qué clase de ñoñada es esta?-

-¿Khyron el Traidor está asustado por un balón?- pregunto el piloto y se burlo con una gran carcajada.

-Te lo quitare y te lo meteré por una parte muy incómoda.- Aseguro Khyron pero decirlo fue mas difícil que hacerlo pues cuando pensó que podría quitarle el balón con una buena patada el Battloid la levanto fácilmente y con un rápido movimiento y se la paso a un compañero cercano que empezó a mantenerla en el aire haciéndola rebotar sobre sus muslos mecánicos.

_Cambio, reporten…_

_Creo que tenemos su atención, señor._

_Bien, solo denos diez minutos._

Khyron regreso con sus hombres sin quitar la vista del Battloid que estaba dominando el balón con un muy buen Freestyle. (Gracias al Casco de conexión neural del piloto)

-Escúchenme, - les dijo a sus soldados, - no permitiré que un grupo de micronianos me humille con una pelota, jugaremos su juego y les venceremos-

-¿pero de que se trata?-

Buena pregunta,

El líder Zentradi se cruzo de brazos, -¿De que trata este reto?-

Charles hablo, -El primero que meta la pelota en la puerta de acceso contraria gana y los otros se retiran…si ustedes meten un gol se llevan la protocultura, pero si no se van… ¿trato?-

Khyron miro sobre sus hombros y recibió respuestas afirmativas por parte de sus hombres.

-Bien, -sonrió malévolamente.

-Solo hay una regla, -explico Adelante, -no tocar el balón con las manos.-

Khyron hizo una seña y sus hombres se posicionaron igual que los battloids.

En el Prometeus, Lisa y los demás no podían creer lo que estaban viendo.

Era completamente fuera de este mundo.

¡Khyron y sus hombres estaban jugando futbol contra los battloids!

La vista de satélite era excelente y daba una imagen clara y muy nítida de la contienda.

-¿Es real lo que estamos viendo?- pregunto Claudia, con los ojos muy abiertos.

-Solo falta el comentarista y ya tenemos futbol.- Comento Lisa con sorna para luego activar su enlace de radio.

Atrás de ella, algunos de los técnicos y oficiales empezaban a cambiar apuestas, alguien hablo de encender una parrillada y transmitirlo hacia el TARMAC en pantalla gigante.

-No vas a creer esto, Rick.-

Rick apareció en la pantalla frente a ella, sonriente.

-Cambio y Adelante son muy creativos, -explicó -un par de minutos mas y terminamos.-

-¿un balón? -Pregunto Lisa, escéptica.

-Es cosa de hombres, no importa si mides 18 metros y eres extraterrestre -explico Rick, -irresistible el no tomar el reto…todo mundo puedo meter un Gol, ¿no?-

La dama del Delta-1 asintió, complacida.

El Battloid de Rick saco el último contenedor de Protocultura del Scout cruzándose en su camino con el compañero que ponía el último regalito para Khyron y sus hombres.

Eficientemente y cuidándose de no ser visto por los Battlepods que miraban el partido con real atención habían cambiado los contenedores llenos por vacios, o bueno, no tan vacios pues los habían llenado de granadas térmicas a control remoto.

De puntillas, un grupo de Battloids se alejo de la fábrica de Protocultura, su misión terminada y luego , una vez afuera, se transformaron en GERWALK y se metieron entre los edificios llevando, uno de ellos, a un gordito suvenir.

-Misión cumplida, Delta-1-.


	5. Chapter 5

Aficionados que viven, la intensidad del Futbol, nos encontramos fuera de la fábrica de Protocultura de Ciudad Macross donde se da el encuentro entre dos muy agresivos rivales, del lado izquierdo, tenemos a la RDF y del derecho a los alegres muchachos de Khyron que se pelearán el todo por el todo en esta justa futbolística.

Jugando con una distribución de tres dos dos uno, los muchachos de metal comandados por el Teniente Charles Cambio medirán sus habilidades contra la estrategia de cuatro uno dos uno del líder Bottoru que esta muy seguro de poder patearles el trasero a sus contrincantes.

Y empieza el juego, Charles Cambio toca el balón y lo pasa a Passo T Adelante quien lo manda hacia atrás para evitar la marca de uno muy ávido del balón Khyron Kravshera que hoy juega con su casaca verde opaco de combate.

Grell hace mancuerna con su jefe e intenta quitarle el balón a Adelante quien lo evade y avanza rumbo al arco protegido por nada menos y nada más que Zerimac, el portero enemigo que en su vida ha visto un partido de futbol.

¡Qué entrada tan dura!

Dos robustos Zentradis acaban de hacer sándwich al pobre Battloid y ahora literalmente está echando chispas de sus circuitos dañados.

Grell toma el balón, lo pasa a Khyron, quien se asiste rápidamente por otros dos sujetos que lo cubren como si fuera su propia madre, en caso de que la tuvieran pues es bien sabido que los Zentradi no tienen madre, Santo Dios, pero si parecen sus guardaespaldas

Khyron pasa el balón para burlar a un contrincante que se barre heroicamente despostillando la pulida pintura de su máquina.

Grell avanza, literalmente bailando sobre el balón que insiste en enredarse en sus pies, desde aquí, tiene la gracia de un hipopótamo ebrio en tu-tu rosado bailando sobre una gran pelota playera, pero ahí va, y ahora esta a punto de tirar al arco y ¡ahora lo hace!

¡Tirititito! El balón surca el aire como un bólido pero el portero de la RDF esta más que listo y la detiene antes de que entre por donde las arañas hacen su nido.

Charles Cambio pide el balón y lo recibe de pechito en medio del campo y se dirige sin temor a enfrentar la marca de sus enemigos.

Se burla a uno, a dos, corre a toda velocidad controlando el balón y…¡La recuperan los Zentradi!

Con un balonazo largo la bola cruza el campo y….

Khyron se quita de encima a sus oponentes de una manera tan sucia que deberían de lavarlo con detergente, el líder Bottoru simplemente los hizo chocar y ahora los battloids están en el suelo con sus sistemas visuales dañados.

El Zentradi controla el balón, gira frente al arco y dispara un zambombazo…el portero de la RDF usa sus impulsores para llegar a tiempo pero es muy tarde y…

¡Gooooooooolllll!

Khyron grito, victorioso al anotar el gol y luego sus hombres lo levantaron en hombros y, en franca celebración, dieron una vuelta olímpica al campo mientras los Battloid se recriminaban con gestos airados el haber permitido la anotación.

Uno llego incluso a darle un empujón a un compañero y este se lo regreso en lo que parecía seria el inicio de una batalla campal.

Los Zentran bajaron a su jefe quien camino magnánimamente hacia el Battloid de Charles Cambio.

-Creo que ganamos, Microniano.- Le dijo con un tono socarrón y con los brazos extendidos.

-Si, fue pura suerte.-

-Bueno, - se burlo Khyron inclinándose un poco hacia adelante, - creo que tendremos la Protocultura después de todo, legalmente y sin que puedan detenernos.-

-Ese fue el acuerdo.- Respondió Cambio.

-Entonces…- Khyron le hizo una seña a sus compañeros para que regresaran al Scout. - fue un placer hacer negocios con ustedes.-

-Debería practicar su futbol.- Señalo Adelante tomando el balón improvisado con las manos. - tiene potencial.-

El líder Bottoru, cuyo ego estaba más inflado que los bolsillos de algunos políticos, se cruzo de brazos y se rió fuertemente.

-Tal vez lo haga, -señalo y acepto el balón que le dio Adelante.

Y sin decir más, giró sobre sus talones, alejándose con el balón bajo el brazo hacia la puesta de Sol, solo falto el logo de Coca Cola, Gatorade u otro refresco apareciendo sobre él para terminar el cliché.

Rick estaba ya a un lado de Lisa mirando la pantalla principal de control Delta aun vistiendo su traje de vuelo.

-Delta-1, Delta-1 , el kínder sorpresa fue entregado.-

Lisa miro a Rick.

-una pequeña idea mía.- Declaro guiñándole el ojo. -confía en mi.-

-la nave volara sobre una zona poblada, Rick…si vas a hacer algo deberías decírmelo.-

-Todo esta fríamente calculado, Lisa, apuesto partes vitales de mi anatomía a que todo saldrá bien- Aseguro él, con muchísima seguridad y luego tomo el micrófono. - Cambio, Adelante -

Cuando el Scout despegó y se alejo rápidamente los Battloid se congregaron alrededor de Charles Cambio.

-Buen juego, Teniente.- Le dijo un piloto. - se tragó el anzuelo completito.-

-Y lo mejor, viene ahora.- Cambio modifico el alcance de los sensores ópticos de su máquina hasta que tuvo una excelente imagen del Scout.

-¿Kabum?- pregunto otro piloto.

-Si, Cabo…¡Kabum!-

Khyron y Grell estaban pasándose el balón improvisado mientras estaban en el puente del Scout, todavía de muy buen humor

Grell a Khyron, Khyron a Grell, de aquí para allá de allá para acá hasta que…

Grell detuvo el balón y lo acercó a su oído pues este había empezado a emitir un zumbido que se sentía, además, muy agradable en su mano pues generaba una vibración que iba en aumento.

-¿Lord Khyron…?- lo llamó.

En tierra, Charles Cambio retiro el dedo del botón de activación remota de la bomba y se recargo en su asiento con sus dedos entrelazados detrás de su cabeza, movimiento que fue imitado por su Battloid.

En la pantalla, podía ver al Scout alejándose a toda velocidad, ya estaba a diez kilómetros de distancia y a una altura que disminuiría considerablemente los daños colaterales.

Khyron y los demás estaban formando un círculo alrededor del balón y ahora lo estaban deshaciendo con movimientos lentos y cuidadosos.

Las capas del balón se fueron retirando hasta que el detonador termal quedo en la mano del líder Bottoru.

Al verlo, torció los ojos, suspiro y lo soltó para taparse los oídos.

-Oh, no…-

El dispositivo exploto antes de tocar el piso metálico del Scout.

En el cielo, la nave se convirtió en un destello amarillo y rojo que se disipo en un elegante despliegue de fuegos artificiales que lanzaron escombros hacia el suelo a gran velocidad siendo uno de estos un muy enojado líder Bottoru que caía con las puntas de su cabello en llamas mientras mantenía los brazos y piernas cruzados en franca molestia.

-Odio a los micronianos….- Murmuro y luego mojo las puntas de sus dedos en su lengua y apago el fuego en su mechón derecho,

Khyron trazo un fino arco descendiente y cayó, cual enojado meteorito Zentradi, en un lago fuera de la ciudad con un sonoro SPLASH.

-Delta -1 ,Delta-1, el globo reventó, repito, el globo revento-

-Buen partido, Cambio.- Respondió Lisa, mirando la lluvia de escombros caer segura en las afueras de la ciudad, unas piezas más lentas que otras - La misión se da por concluida, enviaremos equipo de apoyo para los heridos, pueden regresar al Prometeus en cuanto la asistencia llegue.-

-Gracias, Delta-1-

-Y, Teniente Cambio -añadió Rick inclinándose hacia el micrófono.- buen juego.-

-Gracias, señor.- La voz en el comm-link se escucho orgullosa, -me enseño mi abuelo, Sigmund Cambio de Balón, Nevada.-

Era suficiente de nombres imposibles y absurdos por un día, se dijo Rick y ya no contesto, simplemente se encogió de hombros y luego suspiro.

Lisa le pidió a Kim que se hiciera cargo y se estiró placenteramente.

-Eso cierra mis actividades por hoy,- señalo, bostezando, - emergencia acabada, Lisa se va a su casa…-

El Almirante eligió ese preciso momento para entrar.

-Escuche que la misión termino, - dijo sosteniendo su pipa en la mano derecha, a la altura de su boca. - buen trabajo, Comandante Hunter.-

-Fue mas un trabajo de equipo, - asevero Rick, sonriendo, - pero, si, señor, ya está concluido, ¿podemos retirarnos?-

Gloval dio un paso a la derecha para dejarles el paso libre.

-Claro, Claro, - declaro, - conozco el sentimiento, Rick, regresar a casa a continuar con su luna de miel - y le guiño el ojo haciéndolo ruborizarse, - yo también fui joven ¿sabe?-

Rick iba a decir algo pero Lisa lo tomo del brazo y lo jalo hacia la puerta, impidiendo así que su queridito hablara.

-Gracias, señor, - le sonrió Lisa, al pasar frente a el - nos retiramos enseguida, - y ya en el pasillo añadió - o terminare matando a Claudia.-

Tal era su estado de urgencia que no vio la luz de alerta empezar a parpadear en la pantalla principal.

Rick no dijo nada hasta que estuvieron en el Jeep.

-¡Que día!- propuso Rick, como rompe hielo.

-Primero Elvis….luego Khyron….- Añadió Lisa, pacientemente.

-Y Cambio y Adelante…- continuó el piloto encendiendo el vehículo.

-y el juego de futbol…- concluyo Lisa y luego ambos empezaron a reírse.

El piloto condujo el Jeep hacia la salida y en un muy buen estado de ánimo pasaron frente a la puerta de vigilancia.

El sol se estaba poniendo ya en el horizonte cuando tomaron la avenida.

-Supongo que eso nos da un día más de casados. - Señalo Lisa, recargándose contra el respaldo para sentir la brisa de la tarde en su rostro. - ¿deberíamos celebrar?-

Rick asintió exageradamente mientras sonreía, -Mariachis y todo.-

-Esto es una locura, Rick, nunca pensé que algo así podía pasar.-

Y era cierto, claro, que Lisa mentía y lo que era peor, se mentía a si misma pues claro que había soñado con lo que paso, mas de una vez y claro que si lo había deseado, aunque en su sueño todo era sin la presencia del alcohol al menos no en un principio.

Su ego de mujer entro en acción, era, después de todo una mujer joven y de buen ver, de seguro había vuelto loco a aquel hombre.

Una idea atravesó su mente como una flecha, hizo blanco en su ego y activo mecanismos que estaban oxidados y polvosos, ocultos en un recoveco oscuro y en desuso de su personalidad.

Lisa estaba a punto de coquetear…abiertamente, sin timidez, solo para comprobar que podía atrapar la atención de su hombre, quería saber, oh, no, ¡Debía saber!, si ahora que habían estado juntos podía seducirlo, aunque fuera solo para hacerlo acelerar un poco su ritmo cardiaco.

Si lo lograba entonces sacaría algo de aquello, sabría que podía activar la lujuria en Rick…y eso, para su ego era un logro tremendo, ¡Toma, estrellita del canto Pop de Ciudad Macross!, ¡lo hago babear tanto o más que tú! ¡Y sin usar vestidos entallados ni escotes pronunciados, ni peinados de alta peluquería!

-Necesito un baño, -declaro la mujer del Delta-1en un tono bajo y casual, cuando ya estaban en la avenida -sentir el agua tibia me hará sentir mejor.-

El conductor del Jeep sonrió levemente.

-Supongo que siempre ayuda.- Opino, neutralmente.

Lisa se inclino y le dio un empujoncito con su hombro.

-Oh, vamos, Rick, -le reprendió, -¿Qué tu no haces nada para relajarte después de un largo día en la oficina?-

-si es que a eso se le puede llamar oficina.- Se mofo él.

-Vamos, comparte tu secreto de relajación.-

El Jeep se detuvo ante un semáforo en rojo.

-Bueno, ya que lo mencionas…- el se encogió de hombros, poniéndose sus lentes para el Sol.- Regularmente salgo a trotar un rato…-

-Aburrido.- Fue la respuesta y como añadido le fue dado un manazo juguetón en el hombro

-¡Hey!- se río el piloto acelerando para cruzar la calle ahora que la luz había cambiado.

-lo siento, Rick, -se disculpo Lisa, recargándose contra su asiento como niña regañada. -Necesito relajarme.-

-No hay problema, - declaro el piloto, y ella supo que ya había capturado su atención. -yo me siento igual.-

-Entonces, ¿estás de acuerdo en tomar una ducha?-

_Oh, dios, esta coqueteándome._

-¿tomar una ducha?- tartamudeo él, inseguro de que decir.

Ella sintió su inseguridad y sonrió para sus adentros.

-Claro, espero llegar a casa pronto para dejarte ir a descansar.-

-Oh, si, claro, - se apresuro a contestar Rick. - no tomara más que un par de minutos.-

-Gracias, Rick, - ella cerro los ojos para disfrutar la brisa.

-Un poco de agua caliente, música suave, algo de aroma terapia…- murmuro ella, como para si misma.

-sin olvidar un jabón con aroma….- Añadió Rick, sintiendo algo retorcerse en su (entrepierna) corazón al imaginarse esa agua en su heroico recorrido desde la ducha hasta el suelo por cierto terreno que el ya había explorado aunque no tuviera recuerdos de ello, sin embargo, al pensar en el agua su concentración empezaba a flaquear mientras algo mas tomaba un poco mas de…(Ahem), determinación. -después de una batalla siempre me siento sucio…-

Ella abrió los ojos y le sonrió, con cierta complicidad.

-¿Te digo algo?- pregunto en tono conspiratorio, -después de una buena pelea siempre lleno mi tina de baño, le hecho de esas sales de aroma….- El nombre de las sales se le escapo de la mente, ella chasqueo los dedos como para hacer llegar de nuevo ese dato pero no tuvo éxito. -….no recuerdo como se llaman…-

Rick sabia la respuesta aunque probablemente nunca había estado consciente de ello.

-respiros de cerezas y almendras.-

La mujer sonrió.

-¡Exacto!, -exclamó, -luego me la paso un muy buen rato, en compañía de una copa de Jerez y suave música de Norah Jones mientras el agua y las burbujas me relajan.-

Lisa suspiro y se sentó más cómodamente en su asiento, estirándose como si sintiera los efectos relajantes del agua caliente de su tina y la copa de Jerez en la mano, seguidos sus movimientos con feroz atención por un piloto presa de sus hormonas.

Al verla hacer eso, la atención de Rick se fijo como atraída por un magneto en las formas de su acompañante y aunque el uniforme no era muy ajustado aun así podía ver sus piernas torneadas por el ejercicio ahora que la falda había subido un poco, su cadera y cintura, su abdomen, la curva de sus senos contra su uniforme y la suave tersura de su cuello al ser acariciado por el largo cabello castaño movido por una suave brisa de cerezos y almendras.

El piloto era como el gato Silvestre lamiendo sus bigotes mientras veía a Tweety balancearse en su jaula.

La lujuria había desplazado a la lógica en el control del cerebro del joven despeinado y de una manera bastante agresiva y estúpida al mismo tiempo pues es bien sabido que para conducir un coche tienes que mirar al frente y no a las pantorrillas de su copiloto.

Ea, tanteando al pobre chico, ¿eh, Hayes?

La pequeña maldita estaba muy divertida

_Claro que no_, _bueno, un poco_, le contesto Lisa pero tuvo que admitir que estaba muy divertida al sentir a Rick mirarla como si ella fuera un vaso de agua y el un hombre que ha estado en el desierto por mucho tiempo._ Solo para dar un poco de comida a mi ego._

_Están casados,_ la pequeña maldita insistió_, invítalo a entrar a tu casa, métete a bañar y dile que se te olvido la toalla y deja que la naturaleza encuentre la manera…luego te las averiguaras con lo del divorcio…pero por ahora disfruta de su viejo amigo._

_Eres una maldita,_ dijo Lisa en su subconsciente._ Pero no podría hacer eso, ya no, dañaría nuestra amistad._

La Pequeña Maldita se río con ganas.

_Pero que divertidota te vas a dar_.

_Eh, no soy una mujerzuela; _se quejo Lisa

_Claro que no, pero eres mujer, su mujer y además estas enamorada de él._

_Estoy casada con el, si, pero no por mucho tiempo,_ _y al final eso será importante._

_¿De verdad piensas divorciarte de él?_

_Claro, _ repuso Hayes, enderezando su postura inconscientemente,_ no creo que él quiera quedarse conmigo._

_¿y tu como lo sabes?, míralo, esta embobado._

_No seas cruel, sabes bien que el ni se las huele que siento algo por el, ¿Cómo podría si jamás le he dicho nada?_

_Mira, mira, hagamos algo…_ le propuso La Pequeña Maldita.

En el asiento del piloto se llevaba a cabo otra plática muy similar.

_Eh, tu, imbécil, ¿Qué solo planeas dejarla en casa?_

_Déjame en paz, Roy…estoy ocupado._

_Lo siento, tonto, pero no puedo hacerlo, tienes que hacer algo…_

_Lo haré, la llevare a su casa, la dejare ahí y luego iré a la mía a cortarme el dedo con todo y anillo pero, ¡por dios!, nunca me había dado cuenta de lo sexy que es Lisa._

Roy se rió, fuerte, como lo hacía cuando el cometía alguna estupidez al realizar una maniobra en su pequeño avión.

_¿Qué no puedes simplemente invitarla a tu casa a tomar algo y luego, si todo sale bien, pues…a recrear lo que paso la otra noche._

_Roy, en serio, ¿crees que podría hacer algo así?_

_Ya lo hiciste, _Le respondió su amigo imaginario._ Y si me hicieras caso lo harías de nuevo._

_Oh, vamos, sempai, estoy seguro que me tomaría como un Don Juan barato y me mandaría por un largo tubo._

_Pues, si, pero al final de ese tubo ella está en una cama de agua en forma de corazón, ¡mírala como se estira en su asiento!, nunca pensé que Lisa fuera capaz de tanta sensualidad….si tu no le entras, lo haré yo…_

…_eh, párate en seco que solo estas en mi imaginación…_

Roy Fokker se rió a carcajadas.

_Tengo una pregunta para ti, socio._

_Dispara…_

_¿Cómo es posible que estés manejando un Jeep, a cien kilómetros por hora, por una concurrida avenida, sin ver hacia el frente con tal de apreciar a Lisa y platicar conmigo?_

Rick abrió mucho los ojos y regreso al mundo real y muy a tiempo pues estaba manejando en contra y rumbo a un camión de bomberos que le encendía y apagaba las luces para que se quitara del camino.

-¡Maldición!- exclamo el conductor del Jeep y dio un volantazo a la derecha para regresar a su vía.

El camión de bomberos paso a su lado a toda velocidad no sin antes lanzar una conocida serie de bocinazos muy maternales.

Lisa pareció no darse cuenta; su plática con la Pequeña Maldita era de lo más interesante.

Rick suspiro aliviado y se dio un coscorrón mental por ser tan descuidado, luego, bajo la velocidad pues la salida rumbo al vecindario de oficiales del SDF-1 estaba cerca, un poco mas acá que la columna de humo que se elevaba hacia el cielo.

Algunos coches patrulla estaban saliendo del vecindario cuando Rick tomo la avenida, dándose cuenta de que la columna de humo venia precisamente del rumbo al que iban, probablemente algún pedazo de la nave de Khyron había caído por ahí.

Unos metros más adelante había un bloqueo, casualmente, en la entrada a la calle en que Lisa vivía.

Rick bajo la velocidad, Lisa seguía con su introspección.

El policía les dejo pasar con un movimiento de su mano, el tomo la calle y avanzo entre autos de policía, gente curiosa y carros de bomberos.

La columna de humo estaba mas cerca de lo que pensaba y la razón era nada menos que un impulsor de manufactura Zentradi que se había incrustado en la residencia de…

_Oh, Dios, La casa de Lisa esta ardiendo._

El impulsor había caído directamente sobre la casa de Lisa sin dañar las propiedades contiguas, de hecho, había sido una suerte que no explotara al impacto y que haya derramado el combustible incendiando solo la casa de la mujer.

Al impactarse, las cosas dentro de la casa habían salido expedidas en todas direcciones, por ejemplo, a un lado del Jeep estaba el gigantesco peluche que Lisa tenia junto a su cama tan chamuscado que parecía un malvavisco después de prenderle fuego, un poco mas allá, el refrigerador con la puerta abierta y algunos víveres aun dentro y sobre el árbol del vecino de enfrente, un love seat acomodado perfectamente entre las ramas.

Curiosamente, la puerta principal estaba intacta con todo y marco y permanecía firmemente cerrada como custodiando la entrada a otra dimensión.

_Esto va a matar a Lisa_ pensó Rick y luego cayó en cuenta de un pequeño detallito.

Había sido él quien había planeado la operación y había asegurado que no había ningún riesgo.

_Peor…¡Me va a matar a mi!...de seguro me cobrara la apuesta y querrá reclamar sus trofeos…me cortara en pedacitos y me pondrá en formol para mostrarme a futuras generaciones…._

Debía ser rápido.

Lisa aun no abría los ojos a pesar del ruido circundante, si era lo suficientemente rápido podría bajar y echar a correr rumbo a las montañas.

Así lo intento pero el cinturón de seguridad lo mantuvo, obstinadamente, en su lugar por lo que empezó un manoteo frenético con el seguro para poder liberarse ahora que Lisa estaba abriendo sus bellos ojos verdes.

Lo primero que llamo la atención no fue la cantidad de elementos de protección civil, bomberos y policías, no, lo que realmente cautivo su atención fue el sillón en el árbol a su derecha.

Era como uno de esos cuadros de arte pop, solo le faltaba el marco.

-Ese es mi sillón, - dijo en un tono de extrañeza que hubiera hecho reír a Rick si no hubiera estado ocupado intentando liberarse de su cinturón de seguridad.

La comandante Hayes recorrió con su vista su sillón, los escombros a los pies del árbol y luego empezó a girar su cabeza a la izquierda, estudiando con cuidado a los miembros de rescate quienes barrían lo que presumiblemente eran partes de su guardarropa y utensilios de la cocina.

Al ver al enorme objeto incrustado en su sala no hizo absolutamente ningún gesto, solo bajo del jeep, camino entre los escombros evitando los más grandes como por ejemplo, su televisor, una cajonera y algunas otras cosas hasta que llego a la puerta.

Ella miro por ambos lados, preguntándose tal vez como era que estaba en pie y luego estiro la mano para tomar el picaporte.

Obvio, la puerta estaba cerrada con llave.

Rick dejo de luchar con el cinturón de seguridad y pensó en encender el auto y escapar a toda velocidad pero no lo pudo hacer pues uno de los camiones de bomberos estaba haciendo maniobras para retirarse.

Lisa giro sobre sus talones y regreso, marchando hasta el Jeep.

El piloto cerró los ojos esperando al muerte deseando haber tenido una venda para los ojos y un cigarrillo, de seguro Lisa le gritaría tanto que saldría volando como víctima de un tornado o tal vez le daría una bofetada tan fuerte que su cabeza giraría como si fuera la de un muñeco, no, no, lo arrastraría amarrado de la defensa del Jeep, un momento, eso sería demasiado sencillo, lo haría construir su casa de nuevo, eso era, lo haría reconstruirla usando solo una cuchara de plástico y pegamento escolar mientras ella lo vigilaba látigo en mano.

Lisa se planto frente a él, mirándolo fijamente, Rick le devolvió la mirada esperando el fin

Lo que paso después quedaría grabado en la mente del piloto como el momento más extraño de toda esta aventura.

La mirada de Lisa se suavizo al igual que su expresión, incluso sonrió ampliamente, como escuchando una voz placentera en su mente que le decía que todo estaría bien y sus ojos, ¡Por los bigotes del Almirante Global!, se convirtieron en grandes ventanas verdes abiertas por las que soplaba una brisa agradable y cálida.

-Bueno, - dijo con voz divertida y seductora - supongo que podemos ir a tu casa.-

El piloto iba a decir algo que nunca acudió a su boca pero esta se abrió como si fuera a hablar produciendo solo sonidos sin sentido.

-¿Nos vamos?-

Rick nunca había experimentado el miedo…hasta ese momento…


	6. Chapter 6

**Vick dice**: Es necesario escuchar la canción "El Bolero de Ravel" para entender completamente esta parte

Capitulo 6

El Rap de la Ñoña y el Chico Listo.

Si tuviéramos que encontrar un paralelo para la relación de Lisa y Rick esta se hubiera catalogado como una de estudiantes de preparatoria, ella la chica lista y con gafas que siempre tenía la cabeza metida en un libro y él un jugador brillante de algún deporte que nunca la hubiera notado por estar muy ocupado metiendo un balón por algún aparato y coqueteando con las porristas.

Cierta estrella del pop hubiera representado a las porristas en nuestra pequeña consideración de la vida amorosa de Rick y Lisa.

Para buena suerte de la chica lista del cuento, la porrista estaba en otra escuela, en otra ciudad muy lejos por lo cual era más fácil acercarse a su jugador estrella.

No es que no hubiera intentado acercarse a el antes, no, pero ahora estaba tan cerca de él que se había puesto a sí misma una misión: Tirar sus viejas costumbres santurronas y hacer caso a nada menos y nada más que a sus instintos pues no había nada que perder y mucho que ganar.

Y ahí estaba, La chica lista de la escuela, vestida para matar en la noche de graduación, dispuesta a que, ahora que había atrapado al jugador estrella, este intentaría lo mismo que en un juego importante.

Anotar.

Por su parte, Rick no sabía que pasaría, bueno, si sabía que pasaría.

Lo que lo tenía en un hilo era que súbitamente la coraza de hielo que cubría a Lisa había desaparecido como evaporada por un volcán que había estado dormido por mucho tiempo dentro de ella y que había descubierto que bajo todo esa amargura y frialdad había nada menos que una mujer…¡una mujer!, Lisa Hayes era, al fin y al cabo, una mujer que sabia coquetear y hacerlo babear como un niño frente a un chocolate.

Nunca lo hubiera pensado.

Y sin embargo, estaba ocurriendo.

Para empezar, la sexy mujer junto a él le había mandado señales tan claras que hacía falta ser un completo idiota para no entender que podía aterrizar sin problemas en el colchón más cercano en lugar de colgar su cabeza como trofeo por haber destruido su casa.

Esa no era Lisa, no la que el conocía…pero sinceramente, no le molestaba el cambio…

Hacía mucho tiempo, mucho, mucho tiempo atrás, en otra vida, cuando el mundo no se había ido al carajo por la llegada del SDF-1 y los Zentradi, el profesor de Español de la secundaria le había mencionado un viejo dicho que decía 'Ya le cayó el veinte…', bueno, si ese veinte hubiera sido literal hubiera aplastado al pobre Rick porque…

¿Era posible que hubiera pasado por alto algún aspecto de la mujer a quien el había salvado en la guerra?

¡Por los calzoncillos de bolitas de Khyron!, ¿podía ser que, en serio, nunca se hubiera fijado en que Lisa era una linda mujer de cabello castaño que se movía por la brisa como acariciado por un ángel invisible y el cual siempre olía tan bien que se antojaba inclinarse para olerlo de cerca?

¿Era acaso que era tan estúpido como para no haberse dado cuenta de que Lisa sentía algo por él?

Pero esa no era la pregunta, la pregunta en sí, era si acaso Rick sentía algo por Lisa y no solo lo que su sistema endócrino le estaba exigiendo que hiciera.

Rick la miro de soslayo por un microsegundo, no parecía estar molesta por su casa, es más, parecía haber dado gracias por ello.

¿Qué no se daba cuenta de que se había quedado sin casa, muebles o ropa?

Siempre podía quedarse en su casa mientras reparaban su casa, cosa de dos o tres semanas, la pregunta era, dadas las circunstancias, ¿Qué pasaría?, ¿al final de la historia lo único que tendrían que decir era que Elvis fue el padrino de su boda inducida por el alcohol?

Rick sintió el peso de su teléfono celular en su bolsillo y deseo tener tiempo para verlo sin que Lisa lo hiciera junto a él, quería saber que dijo en esa boda…

¡Oh, con un demonio! Gruño Roy en la cabeza de Rick ¡Llévala al interior de tu casa y hazle el amor, imbécil!

Dos personas, en un Jeep, llegaron a cierto domicilio y entraron en el después de estacionar el vehículo frente a un hidrante.

Para cualquier observador casual, aquellas dos personas eran no otras que Richard Tiberius Hunter, famoso piloto de combate y la Comandante Elizabeth Marie Hayes, dama de Hierro del Prometeus pero no era así, para nada, solo sus cuerpos eran los mismos pero en su interior, algunos interruptores habían cambiado a apagado mientras otros habían sido activados convirtiéndolos en dos personas completamente diferentes.

Una estaba controlada por una vocecilla interior a la que llamaba 'La Pequeña Maldita' y la otra por los consejos de cierto-piloto-Casanova-muerto-en-acción, era como si les hubieran cedido el volante de sus actos y se hubieran pasado al asiento del copiloto y ahora fueran simples observadores pasivos.

Rick abrió la puerta caballerosamente y la dejo pasar admirando el movimiento de sus caderas al pasar junto a el y luego, separado de ella por apenas milímetros se apresuro a entrar, cerrando la puerta con un fluido movimiento de muñeca.

Para cuando la puerta se cerró ambos estaba ya sentados en uno de los sillones de la sala, mirándose como si fueran a hipnotizarse.

La tensión sexual entre ellos era tal que hubiera causado un ataque cardiaco a personas con corazón débil; era como los cañones principales del SDF-1 cuando estaban preparándose para disparar.

"Estamos en casa." Lisa jugueteo con su cabello por un segundo y luego miro a Rick.

"Si, "respondió el piloto aun tanteando el suelo que pisaba aunque sinceramente sintiéndose un poco más confiado " _mi casa es tu casa_."

"No leí bien el acuerdo prenupcial pero, "ella suspiro aparentemente con pesar, "creo que nos casamos por bienes mancomunados y ahora que destruiste mi casa…"

Lisa se acerco a el, despacio, muy lentamente, casi en cámara lenta, estirando su brazo para tomar la solapa de su chaqueta y acercarlo hacia ella hasta que hubo tan poco espacio que hubiera sido imposible meter una hoja de papel entre ellos.

La mujer le sonrió y acercó su rostro aun más y hasta que pudo sentir su respiración agitada.

"…ahora que destruiste mi casa tendrás que tenerme…" y juntándose un poco mas a su cuerpo (que de por si ya era imposible), añadió con extrema sensualidad." aquí…", luego fingiendo una voz apenada, concluyo con un "a menos que te parezca mal."

Rick sacudió la cabeza enfáticamente, claro que no le parecía mal, es más, estaba completamente a favor de tenerla 'ahí'

"No, no, claro que no me molestas…" susurró, salivando como un perro ante un suculento bistec" puedo dormir en la sala y tu…"

"Claro que no, bobo." Lo interrumpió Lisa poniendo un dedo sobre su boca… ¡Por Eros!, si ese dedo hubiera sido de chocolate Rick le hubiera dado una tremenda mordida." Tu cama es muy amplia…podemos compartirla."

Rick cerró los ojos, completamente convencido de que definitivamente y sin ninguna interrupción terminaría en la cama con Lisa tan pronto que ya se le estaba haciendo tarde a juzgar por la súbita falta de espacio en sus pantalones.

"¿compartirla?" pregunto en voz muy baja.

"Tu el lado derecho…" ella acaricio su brazo de arriba hacia abajo con lentitud mientras se alejaba " y yo el izquierdo, aunque tengo que advertirte que en la noche me pongo inquieta…un poco salvaje, ¿sabes? "

"¿Gatuna?" quiso saber Rick.

Ella lo miro ferozmente.

"Miau."

Rick no aguanto más, dio un paso hacia ella y extendió los brazos pero Lisa lo evadió hábilmente y se encontró abrazando candentemente a una lámpara.

"Quieto, galán. "lo tanteó Lisa, dando otro paso hacia la recámara de Rick " primero debo tomar una ducha y ponerme ropa limpia."

"Pero no trajiste ropa…" empezó a decir Rick.

Ella le guiño el ojo.

"Cierto…"

Y con esto, cerró la puerta con llave.

Un segundo después se escuchaba el agua correr en la ducha y Rick aun estaba abrazando a la lámpara así que la soltó y corrió hasta la cocina, saco una botella de vino que tenía casi mil años en su nevera, dos copas que a su juicio estaban limpias y regreso a la sala, acomodo todo en la mesita de centro, descorcho la botella y sirvió generosas dosis de licor en las copas para finalmente sentarse en un sillón para esperar a Lisa.

El agua de la ducha seguía corriendo, bien, Rick se dio una oportunidad para pensar en su postura ante la situación y juzgo que su atuendo era demasiado formal así que se levanto y se quito la chaqueta de vuelo lanzándola detrás del mueble de la televisión.

Un rápido chequeo revelo que sus axilas olían bien, su aliento era fresco y su cabello seguía desordenado.

Privacidad, se dijo.

Con un fluido movimiento saco su celular y lo apagó, luego tomo el de Lisa y lo apago también, finalmente corrió y desconecto el teléfono de su casa

El agua seguía corriendo en la ducha.

El piloto Casanova miro a su alrededor medio satisfecho…algo no estaba en su sitio.

La luz, claro.

La sala de Rick tenía dos bombillas que iluminaban el lugar bastante bien pero por ahora era media luz lo que deseaba así que apago la luz de la sala y utilizo la bombilla del recibidor para generar una media iluminación a la sala.

¡En la alacena tenia velas!, eran muy comunes cuando llegaron del espacio y los cortes de energía eran constantes.

Rick fue por ellas, las saco y las puso en lugares estratégicos encendiéndolas con unas cerillas.

¡Mucho mejor!

La sala estaba medio iluminada, había vino, privacidad, velas…

¡Música!

El Ipod de Rick solo contenía Rock and Roll, Country y alguna que otra baladita (eso sin contar las bien conocidas rolas de ustedes-ya-saben-quien) así que tuvo que descartarlo.

Hmmm….música….música.

En el librero había una colección de CDs muy viejos…él los revisó y encontró que aparte de grupos muy antiguos tenia uno llamado 'Romanticones Empedernidos." con una lista de canciones que aseguraban, decía la contraportada del CD, un éxito romántico con esa persona especial.

¡Perfecto!

El sistema de sonido de Rick era viejo y destartalado pero aun leía bien los CDs así que lo introdujo y un momento después la suave melodía de 'I hope you dont mind' llenaba la habitación.

Una sola cosa más y todo estaría en su lugar.

El piloto recorrió la distancia que lo separaba de la puerta, la abrió y la cerró en las narices de cierta estrella del pop que tenía el puño cerrado y listo para tocar.

El cerebro del hombre no reacciono hasta que ya había caminado un par de pasos hacia la sala.

Una mueca de profunda sorpresa apareció en el rostro de Rick y por un segundo… ¡por un maldito segundo! Deseo con todas sus fuerzas que todo hubiera sido un producto de su torcida imaginación

El sonido del timbre lo hizo prácticamente tele transportarse y materialmente aparecer junto a la estrella-del-pop-que-todos-quieren.

Ella venia ataviada con un sexy mini vestido rojo, tacones altos y un peinado muy estilizado.

Un aburrido conductor se recargaba contra una gran limousine negra leyendo un periódico.

_Lisa acababa de terminar de bañarse y ahora estaba estirando su mano para tomar una toalla._

"¡Hola!" exclamó ella lanzándose a los brazos de Rick "¡Quería darte una sorpresa!"

"¡Y vaya que lo lograste!" murmuro el, mas para si mismo que para la estrella del pop.

_Ya con la toalla alrededor de su cuerpo la bella Dama de Hierro se detuvo frente al espejo y se miro en franca conspiración : haría explotar a Rick o moriría en el intento, lo haría trizas, lo despedazaría lentamente y luego lo dejaría dormir…por un rato._

"¿Qué?" ella lo sacudió aun abrazándolo. "¿no querías verme?"

_La imagen de Lisa le regreso una sonrisa de triunfo anticipado y, tarareando una cancioncilla entro a la habitación de Rick, donde de seguro encontraría algo para ponerse encima._

La respuesta apropiada era _'No, claro que no y menos ahora'_ pero opto por algo mas (¡rápido y que se vaya ya!) diplomático.

"Eh, simplemente no te esperaba."

_El póster de la Diva Espacial con el copo de nieve le causo un momentáneo acceso de risa…¡mira, tú, porrista, eso te ganas por no estar aquí!_

_Inocente al drama en el que el pobre Rick estaba metido afuera (y gracias a Dios, si no, los chicos del CSI hubieran tenido que recoger a cierta-estrella-del-pop en cachitos) Lisa hurgó en el armario de la habitación encontrando una limitada colección de ropa para caballero._

"_hm…" dijo torciendo la boca. " Nada que pueda usar…aunque podría salir así"_

_Sin quererlo, la mujer se sonrojo, consciente de que no era ella quien estaba hablando con tal descaro sino la voz en estéreo de 'La Pequeña Maldita'._

_¡Eso, maja! Le dijo esta última. ¡Sal a Matar!_

_Al mover los ganchos encontró una misteriosa bolsa larga de color oscuro que le parecía muy familiar. _

La persona que Lisa llamaba 'La porrista' se separo y lo miro detenidamente de arriba abajo.

"Lamento no haberte hablado antes pero temía que ibas a estar ocupado _" (¡Y así es!)_ " y no te podría ver…" la mujer en mini vestido lo tomo de las manos y empezó a jalarlo hacia la limousine. " así que le dije a Otto que me trajera para secuestrarte."

_La última navidad Lisa le había regalado a Rick una bata de baño de seda en color azul con sus iníciales grabadas y…¡si!, aquí estaba, limpia y aparentemente sin haber sido usada._

_¡Nadie sabe para quién trabaja!_

_La mujer del comandante Hunter se deshizo de la toalla, lanzándola lo más lejos posible de ella y se puso la bata de baño de seda, sintiéndola fría sobre su piel desnuda._

_Con un leve nudo, muy resistente a sus movimientos pero muy fácil de deshacer amarró el cinto de la bata y regreso al cuarto de baño para maquillarse un poco._

"No, no, espera, mira…"

_Bien, Hayes, tu misión si decides aceptarla es ser completamente irresistible… se dijo Lisa frente al espejo y puso manos a la obra._

La juvenil-artista-del-Pop-que-salvo-a-la-humanidad era fuerte, tanto como para realmente jalarlo en contra de su voluntad.

"Otto, enciende el auto…"

Rick finalmente se libero de ella.

El chofer asintió, dejó su periódico y subió al auto.

"No puedo ir contigo. "

La artista del momento se quedo helada, como si no creyera lo que estaba escuchando.

De hecho, no estaba acostumbrada a que le dijeran que no y eso la ponía en modo 'berrinchuda'

"¿Cómo?" pregunto con una sonrisa infantil. "¿Cómo que no puedes ir conmigo?"

Una excusa….todo lo que necesitaba era una excusa.

¡Y rápido!

Rick recrimino a su mente por ser tan endemoniadamente lenta cuando no estaba en un veritech y buscó…lo que fuera, que lo sacara de la situación con suficiente tiempo para regresar y que Lisa no se diera cuenta.

Providencialmente, la chica-que-todos-querían, lo salvo.

"¿estás enfermo?"

El rostro del piloto de iluminó como una explosión de fuegos artificiales.

"Si, "dijo inmediatamente. "Muy enfermo."

_Lisa decidió que su apariencia no podía estar mejor._

_Se veía sexy y muy bella con su cabello recién lavado y suelto, su figura quedaba oculta pero no mucho por la bata y el cintillo estaba listo para ser jalado para que la bata se abriera y la fiesta empezara._

_Un pequeño detalle, sin embargo._

_Si la pequeña maldita hubiera sido un ente real y no un producto de la imaginación de Lisa esta la hubiera literalmente empujado hacia la sala pero para su mala suerte, no podía hacerlo y, aunque la mujer quería, no,…deseaba… salir inmediatamente algo la estaba deteniendo._

"_Vamos," le pedía la Pequeña Maldita. "¡Ya!, ¡Sal!"_

"_Un momento…un momento…" pedía Lisa, " tengo que…"_

"_¿¡Queeee?"_

"¿enfermo?" la mujer en el minivestido suspiro. "¿y es grave?"

Rick fingió toser un poco y se llevo las manos a la garganta.

"Es un leve caso de infección por rotavirus." Explicó modificando su expresión para parecer enfermo.

Ella le puso la mano en la frente pero como era tan mala para la enfermería como tan buena era para la artisteada, se trago el anzuelo con todo y cordel.

"Pobre de ti…" dijo y retiro su blanca mano juvenil. "Estás caliente…"

"Oh, si…" asintió Rick pero no estuvo muy seguro de que era lo que había aceptado.

"_Hace mucho que yo …no…"_

_La pequeña maldita era muy persistente._

"_Hace dos días tu….¡sí!"_

_Lisa negó con la cabeza._

"_¡No era yo…no lo recuerdo!"_

_La pequeña maldita lanzo los brazos al aire en señal de franca frustración._

"_¡No es momento de ponerte mojigata!" exclamó, " ¡Sal y acaba con él!"_

_Lisa no se movió de su lugar._

La joven artista cruzo los brazos.

"En ese caso me quedare para prepararte algo de comer.

¡Oh, no, no, no!

Sin pedirle permiso, la chica camino hacia la puerta con paso decidido, Rick la intercepto a medio camino y la condujo hacia el otro lado. Hablándole conciliatoriamente.

"No es necesario."

El piloto acompaño a la joven poppera a su limousine.

"¿en que hotel estás?" pregunto " iré a verte, lo prometo."

"Todavía en ninguno, "explico la mujer siendo literalmente empujada dentro del vehículo. "oyeeeee…."

"Otto, "ordeno Rick, "llévala al Hotel _Sary Suites_, escuche que es muy bueno." Concluyó manteniendo a la ahora rehén de Otto dentro del auto con una mano firmemente plantada en su frente.

"Ese hotel está en la ciudad vecina…" objeto la mujer con la mano sosteniéndole la cabeza "Rick, ¿Por qué haces esto?...parecería que quieres que me vaya."

_¡Oh, que demonios!, ¡Lo hare! Se decidió Lisa mirando hacia la puerta de la habitación._

"No es eso…" le sonrió el, " es que no quiero que te contagies…odiaría que la gente tuviera que probarse de tu bella voz por mi culpa."

Eso dio en el blanco.

"Oh, eres tan dulce." La pasajera se relajo. "bien, ¿iras a verme?" pregunto asomándose en la ventana.

"Tan pronto como pueda." Asevero Rick cruzando su corazón y luego le dio un par de palmadas al techo del auto que se empezó a mover al momento.

Apenas se hubo alejado recorrió, como un misil de cabello desordenado, todo el camino hacia el interior de la casa, de haber sido posible se hubiera podido ver cuando entro a la velocidad del sonido a medio camino.

Esperaba que Lisa no hubiera visto nada, oh, que claro que si, esperaba llegar a tiempo.

Rick entro a la casa, cerró la puerta, miró por la mirilla haber si no había regresado, puso el seguro, cerró las persianas de la sala y se lanzó hacia el sillón más cercano, volando atreves de la habitación y tomando una copa en el camino.

Lisa abrió la puerta sin mostrarse, simplemente dejó que esta se abriera completamente para luego aparecer, como por arte de magia abrazada al marco, la bata ondeo un poco y volvió a cubrir sus piernas.

Para su sorpresa, Rick estaba sentado muy derecho, con la pierna cruzada y una copa de licor en la mano.

"Hola…" dijo con voz seductora.

"Hola…." Le respondió Lisa.

Rick bebió un sorbo de su licor pues necesitaba tranquilizarse pero siempre mantuvo la pose de hombre de mundo seductor y refinado.

"¿Esa copa es para mí?" Quiso saber Lisa señalando la copa sobre la mesa.

"Si, "fue la respuesta que la animó para que se acercase.

El hombre se levanto lentamente, tomo segunda copa y se la tendió a Lisa.

La sexy dama la aceptó y le dio un sorbo siempre mirándolo a los ojos.

_¡En sus marcas!_

"Espero que te guste la decoración. "

"Claro…y la música es grandiosa…"

"Bonita Bata"

"Yo te la regale"

"Lo sé"

_¡Listos!_

"Es tan suave…"

"Eso parece"

"¿te gusta el nudo que le hice?...es deslizable"

Ella le tendió la punta del lazo.

La disposición del 'campo de batalla' era la siguiente.

Lisa estaba cerca de la mesita de centro, como a medio metro de Rick, atrás de ella estaba el camino a la recamara y el cuarto de baño.

Atrás del piloto estaban las velas, el sillón love seat; a su izquierda estaba la televisión y la pared del frente con la ventana tapada por la persiana. Y a su derecha los muebles como el librero, la resistente mesa del comedor y el librero.

Rick, que siempre había gustado de abrir regalos, tomo el lazo y lo jalo, lentamente.

Como ella había prometido, el lazo se deshizo con suma facilidad.

La bata se abrió y no solo eso….se deslizo hacia abajo por los hombros de Lisa cayendo al suelo dejándole admirar toda su belleza.

Rick la devoro con la mirada, Lisa se dejo devorar y…

_¡Fuera!_

_Damas y caballeros que nos acompañan en esta noche de Lucha Libre estilo Box Spring, les acompaña Roy Fokker y La Pequeña Maldita; seremos sus narradores en esta justa monumental donde ambos contendientes se darán, literalmente, hasta por las orejas._

_Así es, Roy, tenemos a un muy ardiente luchador llamado Rick Hunter que quiere realmente conquistar ese monte llamado Lisa Hayes y que dará cada gramo de fuerza y resistencia para lograrlo._

_Por otra parte Lisa no quiere dejar ver que es débil y tomara a este toro por el…digo, por los cuernos para mostrarle quien manda, un látigo y unas esposas hubieran sido una buena idea pero nunca en la primera cita decía mi abuelo._

_¡Empieza la lucha cuerpo a cuerpo!_

_Rick besa a Lisa con gran pasión pero ella no quiere parecer menos y le responde igual, la temperatura empieza subir…ya podría derretir metal…_

_La camisa de Rick es arrancada de un jalón y sus restos desaparecen como si nunca hubieran existido pero Lisa aun esta en ventaja pues su traje de combate es más eficiente por lo que se pega a Rick como si fuera de velcro._

_En una danza sensual pero violenta ambos contendientes bailan alrededor de la habitación como si fueran el Demonio de Tasmania , derribando todo lo que está a su paso en su camino hacia la habitación._

_En medio de esa Danza torbellinezca el pantalón de Rick sale volando y aterriza elegantemente sobre la mesa del comedor, un segundo después su calzoncillos quedan colgados del abanico de techo._

_¡Qué pelea!, Rick levanta a Lisa en sus brazos y la lanza hacia lo que será el 'ring' pero no la deja reacciona y vuela como águila aterrizando sobre ella como si fuera a comérsela._

_Lisa sonríe aguerridamente y se prepara para entrar a la batalla final._

_Roy, mira que técnica, ¿habrías creído posible que Rick fuera capaz de tanta rudeza?_

_Para nada, parece que el gatito se ha convertido en un tigre y ahora esta rugiendo mientras ataca con toda su…fuerza._

_Pero Lisa no da marcha atrás, de hecho, está atacando también, mírala, Pequeña Maldita, no lo suelta._

_Son unos valientes guerreros pero ahora se acercan al final…ahí van…¿Quién crees que gane?_

_No lo sé, Roy…se ven tan determinados a ser los primeros en llegar…es como una carrera…_

_¡Es Lisa…Rick….Lisa ….Rick….Oh Dios mío, señores, esto es un lio, sábanas por aquí y por allá, almohadas volando, , golpes en las pared en crescendo…es Lisa…Rick…ambos peleadores se dirigen a la meta con rapidez cada vez mayor …esto es una gran batalla….Lisa toma la delantera y se abalanza hacia la línea final pero Rick agarra nuevos bríos y amenaza con alcanzarla…es Lisa…Rick…Rick….Lisa…._


	7. Chapter 7

Capitulo 7.

Oh Oh...

El canto de un pajarillo fue lo que despertó a Lisa a la mañana siguiente.

Con una sonrisa abrió los ojos y se estiro lentamente cuidando de no despertar al hombre en traje de Adán que dormía plácidamente a su lado.

El pajarillo continuo cantando como en un cuento de hadas, solo faltaba que, cuando se levantara, un par de ellos volaran sosteniendo su bata y se la pusieran mientras animalitos del bosque le ayudaban a reunir su ropa.

Pero no, un momento, no era un pajarillo, era un despertador.

Lisa busco a tientas el aparato y no lo encontró en el buro, de hecho, no había nada en el buro, todo estaba en el suelo, la lámpara, el despertador y algunas otras cosas.

Vaya nochecita…se dijo ella, ruborizándose.

La pequeña maldita le contesto con una leve risita.

Como no estaba para platicas, la ignoro.

Lisa estiro su brazo, tomo el despertador, lo coloco en el buro y finalmente calló al pajarillo.

La pantalla del aparato le indico que eran las ocho cuarenta y cinco.

Como no tenían que ir a la base hasta medio día decidió que podía quedarse un rato más en la cama pero luego, la idea de preparar café se empezó a filtrar en su mente lentamente hasta que la dominó y la hizo levantarse sin preocuparse por ponerse algo encima, pues no había nada a la mano, pero si por el no despertar al piloto.

El se removió un poco cuando ella se levanto pero no despertó, siguió durmiendo como si el mundo no existiera.

-Debes estar muy cansado, muchachón- susurro Lisa.

Como respuesta, Rick empezó a roncar plácidamente.

Con flojera dominando sus movimientos empezó a buscar su bata pero luego recordó que había quedado en la sala así que hasta allá se dirigió, caminando casi en puntillas pues el piso estaba muy frio.

Una vez ahí, tomo su bata, se la puso, la anudo (esta vez muy bien) y luego fue y prendió la cafetera.

Como no había nada que hacer, Lisa se sentó con las piernas cruzadas en uno de los bancos que estaban frente a la barra de la cocina y empezó a tararear una canción, su humor era mas que excelente. Oh, si, ¡que noche!, la mejor de su vida y lo mejor era que ¡esta vez si recordaba que había pasado!

Genial…

El café empezaba a hervir.

Lisa se estiro cual gatita y luego miro a su alrededor.

Todo era un desorden, eso le causo un momentáneo acceso de risa que se acallo lentamente y luego se transformo en una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

¡Dios, los calzoncillos de Rick están dando vueltas en el abanico de techo!

Eso regreso la sonrisa a estado de carcajada que ella rápidamente acallo poniendo sus manos sobre su boca.

Para evitar reírse, se sirvió café y recogió su bolso de mano, sacando su bien cuidado blackberry el cual estaba apagado.

Lisa odiaba que su celular estuviera apagado pues luego tenía que dar explicaciones del porque no estaba disponible pero tácitamente entendió que Rick lo había apagado para evitar posibles interrupciones (¡bien hecho, machote!)

Con un gesto exageradamente teatral encendió su Smartphone y espero no encontrar nada que la hiciera ir a la base más temprano de lo que tenía planeado.

No había ningún correo nuevo.

Ningún mensaje de texto.

¡Perfecto!

El blackberry empezó a vibrar en sus manos.

Lisa miro el número en la pantalla y frunció el entrecejo pues no le parecía conocido.

El teléfono dejo de vibrar, el anuncio de 'llamada perdida' apareció en la pantalla.

-Supongo que no era tan importante.- Dijo la mujer en bata y se encamino a la habitación con la taza de café en una mano y el blackberry en la otra.

Una vez dentro busco su ropa y la empezó a recolectar no sin antes poner la taza de café sobre el buro pero manteniendo el teléfono en su mano derecha, como esperando que sonara de repente.

Así fue.

Rick seguía dormido.

-Lisa Hayes.- Dijo ella después de aceptar la llamada.

Una voz amable surgió del aparato.

-Srita Hayes, - dijo - habla Diana Carolina, soy la asistente del registro civil en Ciudad Monumento.-

¿Cómo es que esa mujer tenía su teléfono?

La memoria de Lisa regreso en ese momento, ella le había pedido al reverendo de la capilla en la que se habían casado que por favor la pusiera en contacto con alguien de Ciudad Monumento para preguntar que necesitaba para el divorcio.

La pregunta en ese momento era, sin embargo, ¿realmente necesitaba divorciarse?

Los sentimientos entre Rick y Lisa eran confusos, habían pasado la noche juntos, si, pero eso no significaba que él la amaba. …¿o sí?

-..¿Está ahí?-.

La mujer en bata en la habitación de Rick regreso al momento, y empezó a pasear alrededor del cuarto alternando su mirada entre Rick, las paredes, (evitando a propósito el poster de Min May) el techo, Rick. Y otra vez…

-eh, ah, si… ¿en qué le puedo servir?-

-Es sobre su acta de matrimonio,- explico Diana.

-Oh, si, es solo que necesitaba saber que requiero para invalidarla.- Le dijo Lisa pero sin muchas ganas.

la asistente del Juez rio quedamente.

-Srita Hayes, me alegra informarle que alguien le ha hecho a usted una broma de muy mal gusto.- Le explico Diana. -el acta que me menciona no es válida pues no tiene firmado el Visto Bueno del juez de la capilla.-

La noticia le cayó a Lisa como un balde de agua fría, como el choque de dos trenes, como un golpe de piedra en la cabeza, como si a Superman le hubieran dado un puntapié en los bajos con botas de Kriptonita.

-¿Una broma?-

Todo había sido una broma…oh, sí claro que lo había sido…¡pero era una cruel broma del destino!

-Si, acabamos de destruir dicha acta pues no procede, espero que esta información le haya sido de utilidad…¡que tengo un buen día!- concluyo colgando el teléfono.

¡Ahora si!, ¡que me ejecuten!, no estamos casados…y, ahora que hemos…¡Dios!, ¡por los bigotes del Almirante Gloval!...todo fue una estúpida broma…Max…Rick y yo…la boda…Elvis…

El mundo empezó a girar a su alrededor, su balance se hizo precario y se desmayo, aterrizando junto a Rick en la cama.

El simplemente se acomodo mejor, paso un brazo por sobre ella y la abrazo.


	8. Chapter 8

**Vick dice:** Les recomiendo escuchar la canción _-Something Stupid-_ con Nikole Kidman y Robbie Williams.

Capitulo 8

_Mentiras Verdaderas._

_Toda ha sido un sueño._

_Tiene que haber sido un sueño._

-¿Lisa?-

_Aw, No lo es…_

Lisa Hayes abrió los ojos lentamente y se topo con que un muy sonriente Rick Hunter estaba parado junto a la cama ya completamente vestido para ir a trabajar.

Este le miraba atentamente con una franca mirada conspiratoria en sus ojos que ahora tenían un brillito muy particular, como cuando un niño pequeño descubre que existe el chocolate.

Ella jaló las cobijas inconscientemente sin apartar sus ojos de el; para su propia sorpresa estaba cubierta hasta el cuello.

-Estabas temblando,- le explico el piloto, -pensé que tenias frio.-

-Un poco, si…-aceptó ella.

-Gracias por preparar café, -continuó Rick haciendo un gesto en dirección a la cocina. - ¿Te levantaras ya?, tenemos que ir a la base.-

-¿Qué horas son?-

-Todavía tenemos una hora y media para llegar, es solo que quiero comer algo, estoy hambriento.- Él le ofreció la mano para ayudarla a levantarse. -¿me permites?-

Ella asintió y acepto su ayuda sentándose en la cama con las piernas colgando por un lado de ella.

Todavía tenía la bata puesta.

-He acomodado tu ropa en la ducha, -ofreció Rick, galantemente, -por si quieres cambiarte, -

Fue entonces que Lisa noto el tono en la voz del hombre, no era el habitual…era diferente, más cercano, amable, pero definitivamente más cargado de sentimiento, de '_feeling'_.

Eso le agrado tanto a Lisa que le dedicó una sonrisa.

-Gracias, Rick. -

-De nada, - el la ayudo a levantarse. - te espero en la sala.-

La mujer de Rick se encamino al cuarto de baño no sin antes recibir una dulce nalgada que la hizo acelerar el paso.

-Adiós, bonita.- Le piropeó el piloto viéndola alejarse de el mientras de su pecho surgía un poderoso suspiro que movió, incluso, las cortinas de la habitación.

Ella se escurrió dentro del cuarto de baño, escapando de la mirada hambrienta del piloto mientras se preguntaba cómo es que podía mirarla con tanta intensidad después del derroche de energía que había demostrado la noche anterior.

Tenía que pensar su siguiente movimiento.

De tal forma que se sentó sobre la tapa del excusado y se puso a organizar sus ideas.

Mientras eso pasaba en el cuarto de baño Rick había llegado la sala y se había servido café el cual disfrutaba sin prisa alguna y sintiéndose completamente relajado, tan relajado como no lo había estado en mucho tiempo, era increíble, el mundo era diferente, los colores eran más claros, el sol brillaba con más claridad…en pocas palabras, todo era mejor esa mañana, solo le faltaba ponerse a silbar una canción y el cuadro seria perfecto.

De sus labios salió el tan esperado silbido, era una tonadilla sin chiste, algo que había escuchado en algún lugar hacía mucho tiempo , una canción de Sinatra, según le parecía, o alguien de la misma época; la canción era, '_Something stupid'_ y como no sabía la letra de ella la ironía se le escapo de las manos.

Sin saberlo, se había sentado en el banco donde Lisa había estado un par de horas antes, desde ahí, con el mismo sentimiento de conspiración que ella había sentido, admiro la sala revuelta de su casa.

Silbando aun, salto de su lugar y recorrió la habitación, poniendo en su lugar los arreglos de flores que había tirado, recogiendo lo que quedaba de las copas y el vino, apagando las velas con un soplido que interrumpía su canción.

Su teléfono celular salió dando vueltas cuando le pateo y se estrello grácilmente contra la barra de la cocina.

Después de dejar la botella de vino sobre la barra y las copas en el bote de basura regreso y recogió su aparato.

Tal y como lo había dejado la noche anterior estaba apagado.

Al presionar el botón de encendido, su poderoso Samsung Galaxy le mostro la divertida imagen de un robotcillo rechoncho y verde.

La pantalla de su teléfono le informo que no tenía mensajes y que un clima soleado y sin esperanzas de lluvia inminente favorecía a la región

El ver su teléfono le recordó algo.

E l video de sus votos matrimoniales, no lo había visto y ahora era un buen momento.

La cereza en el pastel.

Con manos agiles (y mira que la noche anterior lo habían sido) busco en los archivos contenidos en su celular y al encontrarlo, ocupo un sillón de la sala y presiono el botón de '_Play'_

Lisa salió unos quince minutos después y lo encontró sentado, muy pensativo.

Alisándose el cabello con sus manos, pues no había encontrado un cepillo decente en el cuarto de baño, le miró por unos segundos.

-¿Rick?-

El saltó de su asiento como un juguete que ha sido activado y es movido por resortes sonriendo mecánicamente.

-Ah, ya estas lista…- dijo con apenas un dejo del sentimiento que había tenido hacia unos momentos y evitando, a toda costa, mirarla directamente -…será mejor que nos vayamos.-

Esta vez, el trayecto fue algo silencioso con algunos momentos de monosílabos y mucha introspección por parte de ambos.

Sus mentes corrían mas rápido que el jeep que los llevaba a la base, calculando, trazando, cavilando, suponiendo…todo en completo silencio.

Al llegar a la base, Rick condujo el vehículo hasta la entrada de personal administrativo y se detuvo.

-Bueno, -Lisa se bajo del auto y lo miro, dubitativamente, sosteniendo su bolso muy pegado a su pecho. -Supongo que te veré mas tarde.-

El asintió levemente.

-Creo que tengo patrulla hoy, intentare no llegar muy tarde.- Propuso el, -si no llego a tiempo puedes ir a casa, yo pasare por algo para cenar, ¿ok?-

Rick presiono el pedal del embrague y metió la primera velocidad como preludio para su partida.

-Espera…- le detuvo Lisa.

-¿Si?-

En un fugaz movimiento, Lisa lo beso en la mejilla.

-Que tengas un buen día.-

Él le sonrió, esta vez genuinamente y acelero.

Lisa lo vio alejarse y luego, con los labios muy apretados, giro en redondo y camino hacia el edificio que conectaba con el Prometeus.

Al traspasar la puerta el ambiente profesional de la base la abrazo inmediatamente haciéndola olvidarse de todo lo demás, alguien puso un _tablet pc_ , que reconoció como suya, en su mano derecha y un café en la otra apenas y hubo cruzado la recepción.

Una asistente menuda y grácil empezó a recitarle la última actualización del TACNET mientras ella avanzaba hacia el elevador que la llevaría al Delta-1.

Todo en ella se convertía en profesionalismo extremo, era la Comandante Elizabeth Marie Hayes en todo su esplendor, la Dama de Hierro del Prometeus, la que invento el ataque Daedalous en Saturno, la que escapo de Dolza y la que fue rescatada por cierto piloto cuando toda la base Alaska era nada más que un punto carbonizado en la Tierra.

-Comandante, -finalizó su asistente en turno, -el escuadrón Skull está dentro de nuestro rango de radar, esperamos que llegue en los próximos minutos.-

-Gracias, Karla,- Lisa le dio un sorbo a su café y presiono luego el botón para llamar al elevador.

La asistente la saludo militarmente y luego se retiro, dejándola sola frente al elevador.

Con un sonoro '_ding'_ las puertas de este de deslizaron dentro de las paredes.

Tres personas intentaron bajar.

Lisa las metió en el elevador de nuevo abriendo los brazos y empujándolas con su cuerpo.

Cuando las puertas se cerraron de nuevo, la Comandante seleccionó el piso del Centro de Control pero detuvo la marcha del ascensor entre el piso dos y tres.

Las Conejitas del Puente estaban en una esquina, con los ojos muy abiertos en franco terror, nunca habían visto tal mirada en Lisa, incluso en sus peores días había algo de bondad en su mirada pero ahora, sus ojos eran demoniacas ruedas de fuego y azufre que hacían al infierno parecer un lugar agradable.

-¡Ustedes!- bramo Lisa, encolerizada.

-Hola, Lisa.- Se atrevió a decir Sammy.

-¡Cállate!- Ladró la Comandante con voz adusta. -¡Ustedes me van a dar una explicación en este momento o les juro por los remaches de la máscara de Breetai que las matare una por una con mis propias manos!-

Mientras Lisa torturaba a las Conejitas del puente, Rick ya había llegado a los vestidores y se encontraba muy pensativo frente a su casillero, buscando la llave para abrirlo.

En ese momento, algunos de sus hombres entraron en tropel, muy animados en preludio a su día libre.

-eh, miren, - dijo uno de ellos, codeando a su compañero, - es el Comandante Hunter, buen día señor.-

Rick simplemente asintió con la cabeza.

-Eh, Comandante, no se le había visto por aquí, -secundo otro piloto, palmeando la espalda de su superior.

–Agradezcan que hoy no tengo ganas de castigar a nadie – advirtió Rick.

–Claro, como hoy amaneció de muuuy buenas.

-¡De las mejores! – apoyó otro piloto

– ¿A qué se refieren?

– ¡estamos enterados! – Comentaron a coro -….el líder Skull finalmente derritió la coraza de la reina del hielo ¡y ahora está de luna de miel!

– Cuéntenos que se siente el estar cada noche de… ¡rompe hielos! – dijo otro piloto, codeando al que estaba a su lado y soltando una carcajada

El disgusto de Rick se convertía en rabia, a velocidad vertiginosa.

– Vamos, capitán... cuéntenos todos los detalles…

-¡sobretodo los suculentos!...apuesto que una mujer así, debe ser una fiera en la ca…

No pudo terminar con su comentario porque Rick súbitamente giró para tomarlo por los hombros y de un empujón estrellarlo contra los casilleros, acción que hizo que los demás pilotos retrocedieran por instinto.

- ¡TU TE LIMPIAS LA BOCA ANTES DE HABLAR DE MI MUJER!

La furia que reflejaban los ojos de Rick, daban cuenta que él no admitiría juegos de ese tipo

El piloto abrió los ojos tanto que parecía que saldrían despedidos de sus órbitas.

Nadie jamás había presenciado una muestra de rabia tan grande por parte de Rick, de hecho, había siempre aguantado muy bien las bromas con respecto a Lisa e incluso participado en ellas y ahora que había reaccionado así nadie sabía que hacer.

Rick soltó al impertinente piloto con un empujón que lo hizo rebotar contra los casilleros y luego giró en redondo lentamente con sus puños apretados y listos para golpear a cualquiera que quisiera acercarse a el con otro chascarrillo.

Pero sus subalternos estaban a una distancia prudente, muy prudente.

-¡ESCUCHEN Y ESCUCHEN BIEN! – bramó el líder de Skull – LISA HAYES ES MI ESPOSA ASI QUE NO QUIERO ESCUCHAR NINGUN CHISTE SOBRE ELLA SO PENA DE QUE LES ROMPA LA CARA, ¿ENTENDIERON?.

Los pilotos se cuadraron.

-¡Si, señor! – dijeron al unísono.

-Largo de aquí – Rick les dio la espalda y se encaminó hacia su propio casillero.

Sus subalternos desaparecieron como por arte de magia dejándolo solo.

El piloto puso la llave en la cerradura y la giro, pero lo hizo demasiado fuerte y la endeble llave se rompió.

-¡Maldita porquería de mierda! – ladró Rick y jaloneó la puerta con todas sus fuerzas.

Como era obvio, la puerta resistió sus jaloneos y berrinches.

-¡Esto si que es mala suerte! – murmuró intentando recordar si traía consigo la llave de repuesto.

-Ciertamente, lo es –

Max Sterling, en su traje de piloto abrió el casillero que le correspondía y puso su casco dentro seguido por la mirada asesina de Rick Hunter, ¡Gracias a Dios que no tenía un arma o hubiera habido un asesinato!

-¿Cómo esta, jefe?—pregunto Max, ignorando el arrebato de Rick.

- ¡TU! – Siseó Rick apuntándole con un dedo acusador, -¡Oh!, ¡TTTTUUUUUUU!

-¿Es una nueva canción? – Max le guiño el ojo causando que la ira de su jefe y mejor amigo creciera aun más que con el piloto hablador.

¿Confiaba el esposo de Miriya en su buena relación?

¿Sabía algo que Rick ignoraba?

¿Traería algún dardo tranquilizante con él?

¿Un tazer?

Rick dio un paso hacia Max, el se mantuvo en su lugar aparentemente acomodando su chaqueta de vuelo dentro.

Otro paso mas, la distancia en total era de seis o siete pasos.

Max sacó un desodorante en aerosol y se aplicó un poco en las axilas.

Rick estiro los brazos, eso hacia a distancia más corta todavía.

El piloto de gafas azules bostezó y sacó de su casillero una camisa tipo polo color arena, la cual se puso mientras Rick se cernía sobre él.

-Supongo que ya estas enterado que todo era una broma.—señaló Max esquivando el primer golpe de Rick con la gracia de una bailarina de ballet, todo esto mientras se arreglaba la camisa

Otro golpe, esta vez un izquierdazo zumbo en el aire con rumbo a la barbilla del amigo de Rick pero este hizo otro rápido movimiento casi, casi artístico y lo esquivo.

Era como una de esas peleas en las caricaturas que había visito Max hacia mucho tiempo en la que el era Bugs Bunny y Rick Elmer Fudd intentando golpearlo con un gran garrote todo esto al ritmo del Barbero de Sevilla.

Elmer, es decir, Rick, lanzo otro golpe.

Max, con sus grandes orejas de conejo, salto a un lado, sonriendo.

La sucesión de golpes siguió por otros tres minutos.

Fue como bailar el ballet cómico , Rick tiraba golpes, Max los evadía sonriendo.

Un Tu-tu hubiera sido apropiado.

-Te matare- gruño Rick

-¿y por que , _exactamente_, me vas a matar?- Max le detuvo el puño a Rick , borrando la sonrisa de sus labios.

Rick y Max forcejearon un minuto, más o menos, Rick intentando continuar con el golpe, Max simplemente deteniéndole.

-Esta bien.- Se rindió Rick, bajando los brazos, -está bien.-

Max soltó el puño de su amigo y cruzo los brazos.

Con la rapidez de un micro misil, Rick le dio un buen derechazo que lo hizo caer.

-Oyeee- se quejo Max, desde el suelo, sobándose el área afectada.

El piloto del cabello estilizada mente desordenado le apunto como si fuera un maestro regañando a un alumno.

-¡Te lo mereces! -Declaró, -¡mira en el lio que me metiste!-

Max volvió a sonreír pero su labio se estaba hincando.

Rick le tendió la mano para ayudarlo a levantarse.

-Oh, vamos, Jefe, no pudo ser una broma más inocente.-

-¿Inocente?- Rick sintió deseos de darle otro golpe pero se contuvo. - ¿es inocente el hecho de meternos en la cama y dejarnos ahí, - el hizo ademanes con sus manos, -desnudos…-

-Estaban demasiado ebrios para hacer algo. - explico Max, frotándose el labio herido. - en pocas palabras…¡Nada paso entre ustedes!, a lo sumo estuvieron ahí un par de horas tan ebrios que ni siquiera se tocaron.-

El no-esposo de Lisa casi sufre un infarto.

No había pasado nada esa noche…esa era la verdad, era por eso que no recordaba absolutamente nada de ello, simplemente los habían llevado al hotel, los habían…

-¡Hey!, ¿Quién nos quito lo ropa?- otro dedo acusador se presento ante Max, -no fueron las Conejitas del Puente, ¿o si?-

-Solamente a Lisa, -declaro Max, Rick solo apretó los puños y cerro los ojos, - yo me encargue de ti, deberías cambiar tu estilo en ropa interior, ¡es demasiado conservadora!-

Max lanzo una risita, - estoy seguro que para este momento ustedes ya se habrán dado cuenta de que la 'Acta' no es tal pues le pedimos al juez que no firmara el documento.-

Rick lo sabía.

Lo supo esa misma mañana cuando vio el video.

En el, además de parecer un idiota ebrio e inspirado, se podía oír al que sostenía la cámara , pedirle a alguien fuera de escena precisamente eso, que el acta no fuera oficial, que solo era una broma para 'dos idiotas que se habían estado evadiendo por años'

Era por eso que Rick se había puesto tan pensativo.

No se habían casado, nunca lo estuvieron, así que todo lo que había pasado había sido porque …es decir… habían hablado, les habían regalado un horno de microondas, a Lisa le habían llevado con un estríper, habían ido a divorciarse, Elvis se había burlado de ellos, luego el ataque de Khyron, la casa destruida de ella, su candente noche de amor y ahora esto…

Nunca habían estado casados en primer lugar…

La retorica cíclica de la cadena de eventos empezaba y terminaba en ese maldito hecho…todo había sido una broma.

_Gregory McPherson amaba pescar._

_Más de una vez por semana acudía al pequeño muelle que se extendía sobre el lago cercano a su casa y se sentaba en un banquito de madera a cuyo lado derecho siempre ponía un balde con carnada viva que, según decía él, le daba más oportunidades de pescar algo._

Es decir, no habían hecho el amor (…aquella noche por lo menos.)

-Ahora si estoy muerto.- Suspiro Rick, llevándose las manos a la cara.

_Del lado izquierdo, Gregory siempre ponía dos cosas, una hielera para sus presas y otra mas pequeña con alguna s cervezas._

_Un pequeño radio de baterías le daba algo de entretenimiento, era un aparato ajado y muy destartalado que solo podía sintonizar la AM pero que no fallaba._

-Oh, no puede ser tan malo, Jefe,- lo palmeo Max.

-No lo entiendes…- explico Rick, -Lisa y yo…- no pudo terminar la frase con palabras así que lo explico con un gesto

_Gregory, esta vez, traía además, algunas frituras (que comería a pesar de que su mujer se lo tenía estrictamente prohibido)._

_Sus tres cañas de pescar estaban listas a su lado derecho._

_Después de abrir una cerveza y su bolsa de chicharrones de cerdo (Naturales), tomo un sorbo, comió un chicharrón y selecciono una de sus cañas._

-Dormí con Lisa.- Le grito finalmente, Rick, -¡por Dios, todo era una broma y dormí con Lisa!-

-No, no, no, mira…-le empezó a explicar Max otra vez.

-Si, si, si- lo interrumpió su amigo, -Fuimos a la Capilla, pero nos mandaron a Ciudad Monumento, hubiéramos ido pero Khyron ataco una fábrica de Protocultura, por error, la casa de Lisa quedo hecha trizas así que fuimos mi casa y ahí…bueno…una cosa llevo a la otra…hubo vino, velas y por más que intento olvidarlo, un par de vocecillas en mi cabeza que narraban aquello como si fuera un encuentro de Lucha Libre…todo esto paso antes de darme cuenta de que no estábamos casados….-

Max dio un paso atrás, sorprendido.

_¡Y ahí va!, el anzuelo trazó un elegante arco de diez metros y aterrizo en el agua, hundiéndose inmediatamente._

-Oh, bueno, no pensé que esto sucediera así pero…- el tipo con gafas azules suspiro y luego hizo algo completamente fuera de lugar dadas las circunstancias.

Lo abrazo, fuertemente.

-¡Felicidades, Jefe!-

Dentro del elevador, mientras tanto…

_Gregory suspiro y estiro los pies , relajado._

-Todo fue idea de Max, -Vanessa estaba muy pálida.- Fue por lo de ustedes dos…-

-¿Nosotros dos?-

-Si, lo de ustedes dos estando enamorados y esas cosas. -Acotó Sammy, moviendo nerviosamente las manos.

_El viento era suave y fresco, las cervezas estaban heladas y los chicharrones cumplían su cometido de cerrar las arterias…era un día genial….solo faltaba que…_

_¡Ya pico!_

Lisa suspiro para calmarse un poco.

-¿Enamorados?-

Kim asintió enfáticamente.

_¡Oh, Dios!, ¡Y es grande!._

_Gregory empezó a jalar con todas sus fuerzas…cielos, era un gran pez…._

_Las hieleras se volcaron así como el balde de carnada…la lucha era fiera…el pez no se quería dar de si y el tampoco._

-Todo el mundo lo sabe, Comandante, es un secreto a voces…- señaló, -incluso hay un blog de eso en el internet, y un grupo de facebook…-

¿Facebook?

¿Y qué sigue después?, ¿historias basadas en nosotros?

_Era el pez…Gregory…_

Para sorpresa de ellas, Lisa estalló en carcajadas histéricas.

Si, si, claro que si, Hayes, eres y siempre fuiste tan cuidadosa de no dar a ver que te derretías por Rick Hunter, oh, si, por supuesto que nadie podía notarlo, no cuando tus habilidades de mantenerte en control cuando lo veías entrar o platicabas

¡¿Cuánta diversión les había dado?

_Gregory y el pez_

Oh, si, la augusta Lisa Hayes, babeando sin control por un piloto que no la hace en este mundo pero ¡mírenla! Es toda una roca cuando no está Rick Hunter pero apenas entra y se transforma en gelatina ¡y no la hacen en este mundo!.

_Era Gregory y una gran cabeza gris que acababa salir del agua._

Pobrecita Lisa Hayes…toda una Dama de Hierro de Guerra pero infortunada en el amor… ¡qué lástima!

-¿y que pretendían lograr?-

-¡que se juntaran de una vez!-

_Gregory de pronto se vio frente a frente a un par de ojos enojados que lo miraban fijamente, su anzuelo estaba prendido del flequillo de cierto comandante Zentradi de muy mal carácter._

_El viejo McPherson se empezó a levantar, lentamente, seguido muy de cerca por la mirada de Khyron, quien se retiraba el anzuelo con aire distraído._

Max se separo de Rick pero lo mantuvo retenido por los hombros.

-Vaya, Jefe, ¡que bien que todo salió como planeábamos!-

Rick le retiro los brazos con manotazos, como si espantara moscas.

-¡Detente!- mascullo, o para ser más exacto, ladró el piloto, enojado. ¿Qué se supone que debo hacer ahora?...¿ir con ella y decirle, hey, nos hicieron una broma y no estamos casados?, pero hey, que bien por lo que paso anoche-

El piloto se meso el cabello y se sentó en una de las bancas del lugar.

-Ella simplemente rehusaría hablarme de nuevo…- musito Rick, lanzando su manos al viento, abatido - y no puedo permitirme que algo como eso pase….- Pausa. - no después de ayer…-

La expresión de Max pasó de alegre a seria.

-puedes culparme a mi.- Declaro.

-Oh, si, claro que puedo hacer eso, -Rick le sonrió fieramente, -pero, Max…nunca me había sentido como ahora junto a ella, ya no es…- el busco unas palabras apropiadas y como no las encontró, uso las que no quería, - …ya no es solo una mujer fría y solitaria, ahora es…- y con énfasis poderoso y que hizo eco en la habitación añadió…-…_ahora es mi mujer_.-

_Gregory no sabía qué hacer, estaba parado, con una sospechosa mancha tibia que se extendía en su entrepierna, frente a un Zentradi y por mucho, el peor de todos._

_De su boca se escapaba un cómico balbuceo que no alcanzaba a ser un grito, sino mas bien un leve gimoteo._

_Los labios de Khyron se curvaron, como para articular palabras pero lo único que dijo fue:_

_-¡Bú! -_

_Gregory lanzo un grito casi, casi femenino y salió corriendo en un verdadero intento por alcanzar la velocidad de la luz, malo fue, sin embargo, que su viejo corazón no avaló su esfuerzo y ese último chicharrón de cerdo que comió le dio el suficiente colesterol para finalmente cerrar esa arteria importante y causarle un infarto_

_El viejo McPherson cayó al suelo con las manos en el pecho y no se levanto más._

-¿De que hablas?-

El piloto del Skull-1 lo miro fijamente.

-Al principio todo fue como algo irreal, una mala pasada del destino, pero a medida que el día pasaba se fue haciendo placentero, era divertido, se sentía bien…tengo que admitir que hoy cuando me di cuenta de que todo había sido una broma…me enoje…-

Max se encogió de hombros.

-Pues claro…-

-Me enoje porque todo era una broma y no algo real….- Rick se acomodo en su asiento, -anoche descubrí que no me quiero divorciar…pero ahora… ¿Cómo saldré de esta?...en cuanto se entere, Lisa reaccionara como siempre lo hace y pondrá distancia entre nosotros.-

_Khyron salió del lago sintiéndose completamente furioso._

_Al mirar abajo, vio el cuerpo de Gregory, se agacho, lo tomo con dos dedos y lo lanzo al agua._

_No quería evidencia de su presencia en Ciudad Macross._

-¿quieres que yo lo explique?-

-No tienes nada que explicar más que tu pusiste esto en movimiento, lo demás, es responsabilidad de nosotros dos…-

-¿Qué es lo que te preocupa?-

-Ya te lo dije…ella no lo entenderá, no al principio por lo menos, y eso significara que se alejara de mi, Max…esto es monstruoso.-

-¿Sabes que haría yo?-

-Ni idea-

-Iría y la confrontaría, eso haría yo…-

-¿crees que funcione?-

-Lisa es una mujer muy inteligente que de seguro sabe controlarse bien….-

La mujer que describía Max estaba muy lejos de demostrar que tenía razón.

-Lisa, Lisa, tranquilízate.-

Kim trató, en vano de sostener a su amiga pues había empezado a sollozar.

-¡Son tan irresponsables!- las acuso, -Tan irresponsables….-

-Sabemos que amas a Rick, solo quisimos hacerte las cosas más fáciles.-

Lisa se rio tristemente.

-Oh, si, claro que lo hicieron…y ahora, ¿Qué va a pasar con nosotros?-

Vanessa y Kim se acercaron.

-¿Por qué, Lisa?, ¿Qué paso?-

-Dormimos juntos,...-

-¿Es eso lo que te preocupa?- pregunto Vanessa, sonriente, - no fue así, nosotros los pusimos en la cama de ese hotel y nada mas…no paso nada, andaban bien ebrios…-

Lisa negó con la cabeza.

-Pero ayer no…-

Miradas de sorpresa fueron intercambiaron entre las tres mujeres.

-Oh dios….así que finalmente ya se dieron cuenta de que están enamorados…- exclamo Kim dando brinquitos.

-¡que felicidad!- secundo Sammy.

Lisa las detuvo por los hombros colocando una mano en el hombro de cada una y ejerciendo presión para que se mantuvieran pegadas al suelo.

-Rick no puede enterarse de que esto fue una broma.- Señalo muy firmemente, -si sabe de esto pondrá distancia entre nosotros...-

-Lisa, no entiendo…-

-Es simple, fuimos objeto de una broma, intentamos divorciarnos pero no lo hicimos, fuimos a su casa y dormimos juntos…¿no lo ven?...pude seducirlo, lo logre…-

Lisa se sonrojó

-¿Entonces si lo amas?- pregunto la inocente Sammy.

-¡Claro que lo amo, idiota!-

¿Qué hacer?

¡Obvio!

-Pequeña Maldita, se que estas ahí….háblame.- invoco Lisa mirando al cielo.

Las conejitas del puente se miraron extrañadas.

-¡Vale!, ya se volvió loca.- Se puso a llorar Vanessa.

Max miro a su Jefe detenidamente.

-Entonces…¿Lo harás?-

-Lo hare-

-Debo irme, Rick, pero, hey, te esperamos en casa para cenar junto a tu esposa.-

Rick sonrió al ver a su amigo alejarse, haría lo que le había sugerido.

Marcharía hacia Lisa, la tomaría en un abrazo y la besaría como en las películas.

Eso mismo haría. Claro que si, pero sin que tuviera opción alguna, lo haría después de su turno y ¡ya sabia como hacerlo memorable!


	9. Chapter 9

Un caldito de pollo arregla todo…. ¿o no?

La artista más famosa de la Tierra no pudo pensar en un mejor obsequio para un enfermo que el caldo de pollo estilo oriental que su madre solía prepararle cuando era joven.

De seguro Rick se había sentido muy mal de salud para haber faltado a la cita que tenían en el hotel en que se hospedaba…pobrecillo; pero hasta la gripe mas maldita sucumbía con el caldo de pollo de la mama de la artista, oh, sí, no había un maldito bicho que sobreviviera a tal combinación de verduras, pollo y arroz.

Y como no podía permitirle a nadie que lo cocinara por ella había marchado directamente a la cocina del hotel y después de solicitarlo (y dejar que su escote fuera un poco más que revelador) había obtenido acceso a la cocina en donde alguien le había dado un delantal y los ingredientes que había pedido.

El aroma era tan espectacular como la minifalda que vestía ella y que subía cada vea que se estiraba para tomar algo de un estante elevado, no es para menos mencionar que aquel día hubo demasiados accidentes en aquella cocina y que más de un chef había llegado a casa para brincarse directamente hasta el postre.

¿Quién iba a decir que una chica cocinando un caldo de pollo era una comida afrodisiaca?

En fin, la artista había salido del recinto con una olla cubierta firmemente tomada en sus delicadas – y enguantadas – manos y había subido a su limousine con la misión de hacer sentir mejor a su 'dulce y a veces sexy' amigo piloto de combate.

Ella se imaginaba la escena, el recostado, ella dándole de comer en la boca mientras se sonreían mutuamente y luego la llevaría a caminar a la playa donde tomarían el sol y caminarían rumbo al atardecer tomados de la mano.

Y el haría todo lo que ella le pidiera, como por ejemplo, peinarse decentemente y algo más sencillo, como digamos, dejar de volar ese ridículo avión para dedicarse a algo menos peligroso, como, por ejemplo, admirarla desde la base del escenario en arrebatada excitación mientras ella le cantaba.

¿Romántico?, ¡Pero claro!

La jovencita que había cocinado en el hotel se ruborizo por el futuro que tenía planeado para ella y luego suspiro deseando no haber rechazado ese reality para MTV sobre su vida personal…¡era una verdadera lástima!, aunque tenía que aceptar que las Kardashians no lo hacían tan mal, de hecho, era muy fanática de ellas, ya lo había platicado con Paris la otra noche, ¿superficial?, para nada, le había dicho la más famosa socialite mientras agitaba su Martini con una mano y ponía su bolso de diseñador a un lado de su silla de piel de antílope-africano-nacido-en-cautiverio que su papa le había regalado por haberse decorado las uñas recientemente.

Paris le había dicho que su vida era enriquecedora y que solo le hacía falta un buen partido, un hombre guapo, con estilo y clase, alguien que comprendiera todos sus sentimientos y estuviera ahí para llevarla de compras cuando estuviera deprimida o la obligara a comer cuando hacia dietas en excesos…alguien que estuviera a su lado, si, alguien que la hiciera verse bien, y aunque un automóvil y una pesa hubieran compensado en vacio emocional de la mujer, ella, había pensado en nada menos que Rick Hunter.

Convencida de que harían una muy buena pareja, había abandonado su ciudad, tomado su avión particular, volado a Ciudad Macross y arribado a la casa de Rick Hunter solo para encontrarlo enfermo.

¡Pobre!

Por eso, en ese momento le iba a dar su caldito de pollo y todo estaría bien…después le diría sus planes y el caería de rodillas agradecido porque ella lo había aceptado… ¡El mundo es tan perfecto!

No tan lejos de ahí Khyron estaba de un humor tan malo que de haber tenido un espejo se hubiera hecho caras a sí mismo.

Le habían engañado con un estúpido juego…

…le habían quitado la Protocultura.

Habían destruido su Scout…

…Había aterrizado en un lago en el que tuvo que nadar por dos horas…

Y luego, para terminar, había tenido que esconderse entre construcciones para poder escapar…¡ja!, ¿crees que es fácil? Intenta escapar de la vista de los micronianos cuando tienes 18 metros de altura.

Para buena suerte del líder Bottoru había encontrado, semi enterrada, una nave medica Zentradi.

Deseando encontrar alguna manera de comunicarse con sus hombres, Khyron se metió por una rendija y busco por toda la nave, como él había anticipado, la radio estaba dañada y, aunque la nave tenia energía de sobra en los acumuladores, no podría volar pues sus impulsores estaban destruidos…una pena…¿oh no?...¡miren esto!

Khyron sonrió, maliciosamente.

Una unidad de micronizacion estaba esperándolo con las puertas abiertas y la computadora programada… ¡un golpe de suerte!, ahora no solo podría escapar más fácilmente sino que podría vengarse antes de irse.

Cuando salió de la cámara busco entre los pequeños uniformes que había diseminados por ahí, alguno que pudiera servirle, pero todos estaban sucios y en muy mal estado, todos…excepto uno que se puso al momento.

Era un disfraz soberbio…nadie sospecharía de el.

Listo, pensó abrochándose el cinturón de aquel atuendo.

¡Hora de la venganza!

La jovencita de piernas torneadas no podía esperar a llegar a la casa de Rick por lo que , ávidamente, miraba por la ventanilla como si esto pudiera imprimir mas velocidad a su ya de por si rápido vehículo, fue eso lo que la hizo ver al pobre diablo que caminaba por la vereda del camino reteniendo su dignidad a pesar de su indumentaria.

¡Ella sabia quien era!

Veamos, dijo ella , ¿Cuánto había pasado sin que ella hiciera una obra de caridad?

Como tres meses, eso era malo, muy malo…mala chica, muy mala chica…

"Otto, " pidió pensando que siempre había tiempo para ayudar a alguien con mal gusto en modas que caminaba por un lado del camino ", detente."

Khyron no sabía cuántos kilómetros lo separaban de Ciudad Macross ahora que estaba en tan reducidas dimensiones pero si sabía que su atuendo picaba en la entrepierna y que era caluroso lo cual era una maldita desventaja al tener que caminar.

Si tuviera un medio de transporte discreto…

Como si sus pensamientos fueran mágicos, un largo vehículo con vidrios oscuros se detuvo junto a él.

Con aire asesino, Khyron miro hacia la ventanilla que se estaba bajando en la parte trasera, listo para arrancar la cabeza de quien quiera que fuere estuviera dentro.

"Hola, mi buen hombre, " dijo nada menos que ustedes-ya-imaginan-quien, " parece que necesita un aventón."

"¡Quisiera verte intentar aventar…" empezó Khyron pero la reconoció, era ¡_ELLA_! Nada menos y nada mas que ella, la maldita bruja (de bonitas piernas) que había enlelado a sus hombres y a todos… ¿Cómo era posible que no lo reconociera?...¡era Khyron, el traidor!, no era tan estúpida como para no saber quién era el…¿o sí?. "¿Qué no sabe quién soy?"

La chica en el auto sonrió alegremente.

"Pero claro que se quién es usted, su atuendo me lo dice…"

Khyron se iba a lanzar dentro del auto para destazarla pero ella lo miro, alegre y dijo.

"Eres Barney, el dinosaurio…"

El disfraz…se dijo Khyron, es el maldito disfraz.

"Eh, si…soy Barney el dinosaurio." Acepto, haciendo una reverencia.

"Solía verte cuando era una niña, "explico la artista, "y aunque se que no eres el original pues me gustaría llevarte, voy a ver a un amigo que esta enfermo"

Esa si que era buena suerte, de seguro y estaba hablando de el tipo de la avión de las tibias cruzadas.

Vaya disfraz, pensó el líder Bottoru, todo un éxito, lo recomendaría para sus misiones de infiltración.

"Eh, er…¿te podría acompañar?" pregunto Khyron subiendo a la limousine.

"Solo si me ayudas a preparar todo, luego Otto te llevara a donde vayas..¿Trato?"

¡Esta mujer es una idiota!

"Trato"

Rick Hunter enfilo a lo que su computadora de vuelo identificaba como el patrón de aterrizaje tres uno tres del Prometeus.

"Aquí Skull-1 pidiendo permiso para aterrizar."

El piloto no esperaba ver a Lisa en el Delta-1 pues ya era tarde y de seguro ya lo estaba esperando en casa para cenar.

Esa sería, sin duda, la cena de sus vidas, la piedra angular de lo que pasaría con ellos en su futuro próximo, y solo había de dos sopas, una, se quedaban juntos o, dos, se separaban para siempre sin posible recuperación de cualquier vestigio de amistad…eso sería todo…

Rick se mordió el labio rogándole a todas las entidades divinas que lo ayudaran a salir de aquel embrollo del que había aprendido la lección de prestar más atención a sus sentimientos que a sus hormonas.

Como una exhalación Rick bajo de su avión y corrió a los casilleros a cambiarse y luego pidió un jeep de la base para ir a casa.

Veinte minutos después Rick abrió la puerta y encontró la estancia oliendo a flores silvestres del bosque.

Una sonrisa apareció en el rostro del piloto al admirar las velas encendidas por toda la sala y estancia.

Una olla pequeña estaba sobre la barra, probablemente lo que Lisa le había preparado para la cena pero ¡Por Dios!, ahora todo aparecía más fácil para él, Lisa estaba enamorada de el y el de ella por lo que podrían arreglar todo en un santiamén.

Una suave tonada se empezó a escuchar desde su destartalado reproductor de música, era una baladita ochentera que no pudo identificar pero ¿a quién le importaba?

"¿cariño?" llamó Rick con voz suave pero seductora, " ya llegué y tengo hambre…"

_Trillada frase, muchacho_, le dijo Roy pero fue ignorado.

¡Cuánto tiempo había soñado con llegar a casa y decir aquello a una mujer de verdad y no a sus muebles!

"…aunque realmente quiero el postre primero…" canturreo.

Como respuesta escucho una risita desde su habitación.

Eso era todo lo que el necesitaba.

Su ropa desapareció como si esta hubiera estado sujeta solo por un botón que al aflojarse partía por la mitad toda su ropa haciendo que esta cayera al suelo.

Con paso decidido y en calzoncillos, Rick marcho rumbo a la habitación pero, hey, ¡un momento!; una rosa en la boca seria un detallazo así que tomo una de un florero cercano y entro, dándole un empellón a la puerta.

Diez minutos después, Lisa se estaba bajando del taxi cargando una bolsa con víveres de los que sobresalía el largo cuello de una botella de champagne, si quería hacer las cosas bien, se había dicho ella, mejor empezar con algo burbujeante

Lisa abrió la puerta y lo primero que llamo su atención fue el montón de ropa en el piso luego las velas la media luz y finalmente el recipiente sobre la barra

Seguramente Rick había cumplido su palabra y había traído la cena.

"¿Rick?" llamo con voz baja. "Soy yo, Lisa…"

¿Había escuchado algo proveniente de la habitación?

Eso la hizo realizar un pequeño inventario de lo que estaba pasando, lo cual le hizo llegar a la conclusión de que...

"…traje champagne…" ofreció ella, como tanteando las aguas.

la puerta de la habitación se abrió solo un poquitín y una mano se asomo llamándola para que se acercara.

¿Debía hacerlo?

¿Acercarse y entrar sin poner las cartas sobre la mesa?

Lisa pensó en entrar y. una vez que estuvieran relajados, platicar de todo, de seguro se reirían y comerían luego… (Ella espió el contenido de la ollita y vio que era caldo de pollo) ese caldito de ave de corral.

La mano le reclamo que se acercara, esta vez, Lisa obedeció.

Lo que paso a continuación fue confuso pero no duro mucho como para ser recordado más tarde, ella entro, sonriente y vio a Rick en traje de fiesta para dos en la cama pero algo no estaba bien, pues estaba amarrado y que ella supiera, su amante esposo no era de amarrarse con esposas de policía a la cabecera de la cama, ¿o si?

Pero luego había visto a otra persona, esta vez, su archienemiga en amores, atada a una silla y con la boca bien amordazada.

Antes de que pudiera reaccionar, una mano de botarga color púrpura la golpeo en el rostro mandándola a los brazos de Morfeo.

Lisa no supo porque, pero antes de perder el conocimiento, escucho una ridícula tonadilla que no había escuchado en muuuuucho tiempo.

_Barney es un dinosaurio que vive en nuestra mente…._


	10. Chapter 10

Capitulo 10

Ninguna botarga fue dañada en la elaboración de este capítulo

La risa malévola y desquiciada de Khyron fue lo que despertó a Rick.

Para su sorpresa, estaba atado de pies y manos, sentado junto a Lisa y la mujer que le había cocinado Caldo de Pollo.

No pudo ubicar, en un principio donde estaba pues el lugar le era desconocido; solo una cosa parecía clara, estaban en una montaña, en las afueras de Ciudad Macross, en un área boscosa cerca de un acantilado desde el cual podían ver la silueta del SDF-1 descansando en su lago.

Rick estaba vestido solamente con sus calzoncillos lo cual era bastante incomodo dado que estaba anocheciendo y hacia algo de frio; Lisa estaba vestida y por su mirada, estaba de un muy mal humor; la única que parecía muy a sus anchas – a pesar de esta tan atada como ellos- era…

-Teman, micronianos, -dijo Khyron señalándolos con una mano con dos dedos. - ¡Su destino los ha alcanzado!-

…De hecho, la chica de la minifalda estaba silbando una tonadita muy alegre mientras se mecía en su lugar

Rick miro a su captor, profundamente indignado, el mundo no era justo, el universo estaba en contra de el , la situación era impensable, única y definitivamente ridícula así que, reuniendo todas sus fuerzas, preguntó lo único que parecía lógico preguntar.

-¿Por qué estas vestido de Barney?-

Khyron lo miro desde dentro de la botarga.

-Este es un camuflaje súper efectivo...- explico el Zentradi -nadie me reconoció…-

El piloto lanzo una mirada a Lisa pero ella se volteo_,…oh, oh…está furiosa y dudo mucho que este molesta por la situación._

La tonadita de la cantante joven seguía con muy buen ritmo.

Lisa giro su cabeza lentamente hacia la chica a su izquierda y, lanzando fuego por sus ojos, le pregunto cono una voz tal que pudiera haber sido utilizada para doblar la voz de demonio en el exorcista.

-¿Por qué estas cantando?- siseo, y si sus voz en realidad hubiera sido un arma Khyron habría tenido que asesinar a una persona menos. -¿Qué no te das cuenta de lo precario de la situación?-

La linda chica con minifalda la miro, como si fuera una pregunta tonta y, muy sonriente, se encogió de hombros.

-¿Qué no lo ves?- pregunto con voz angelical. -Esto es un sueño…estoy dormida en casa de Rick, esperándolo, Barney me ayudo a preparar un ambiente romántico y se fue….- Una pausa en la que los ojos de la mujer destellaron con anhelo, -probablemente me quede dormida porque tardaba demasiado…espero que le guste el caldo de pollo.-

-Tú… en casa de Rick, ¿eh?- Quiso saber Lisa y en su voz, Rick pudo escuchar promesas de muerte violenta…Lisa no solo estaba enojada…estaba celosa.

Si hubiera podido, Rick hubiera salido disparado tan rápido que probablemente hubiera sido el primer humano en romper la barrera del sonido corriendo en calzoncillos.

-Claro, -sonrió la cantante, -Barney nunca me haría daño, es tan lindo.- Apunto sonriéndole a Khyron que solo intercambio una mirada con Rick -además, ¡tenía que ir!, pobrecillo, estaba tan enfermo cuando lo vi hace dos días que no pude evitar sentir que era mi deber ir…siempre ha estado tras de mí, ¿sabes? Y como dice Paris, el seria una excelente pareja que mostrar ante las cámaras.-

-¿podrías golpearla para que se calle?- Le suplico Rick a Khyron, -¡hazla callar!-

-No me digas…- murmuro Lisa. - ¿Es por eso que estaba desnudo cuando llegue?-

La chica de piernas torneadas por tanto bailar en el escenario se sonrojo.

Rick miro a Khyron, casi al borde del llanto.

-¡golpéala por favor!-

-¿Desnudo? - Se rio la joven, -no pensé que tuviera tantas ganas…yo había planeado eso para más tarde, después de darle de comer en la boca y correr por la playa…-

Lisa suspiro, el mundo se detuvo.

-Rick es mi esposo, porrista de pacotilla…- le dijo, muy orgullosa de poner el clavo final al féretro del ego de su contrincante pero lo que pareció una venganza fue recibido con una carcajada.

-¿Rick casado contigo?, -se rio -no lo creo, dice que eres una mujer amargada cuyo corazón necesita un rompehielos y que yo soy ardiente como el fuego de su corazón…y que ni por todo el dinero del mundo se acercaría a ti…es genial mi lindo Rick, ¿cierto?-

El piloto en calzoncillos pensó en caminar usando su trasero como el hombre sin pantalones en La Vaca y el Pollito y brincar por el acantilado a lo que sería su propia muerte…no recordaba haber dicho tales cosas…¿oh,si?..¡lo peor era que Lisa estaba malinterpretando todo lo que había pasado en su casa…aunque…¡hey!, ¿Cómo era que la boca floja había entrado a su casa?

Khyron no entendía que estaba pasando pero podía oler la tensión en el aire…era como algo eléctrico, como cuando los cañones del SDF-1 se preparan para disparar, energía destructiva pura que emanaba nada menos que la mujer de cabello castaño.

Con la mirada encendida volteo a ver a Rick

-¿Eso dijo, eh?-

-Lisa, yo…- se quiso defender Rick pero Khyron ya había tenido suficiente.

-¡A callar!- grito y luego empuño el detonador térmico que tenia consigo. -¿Recuerdan esto? …es su pasaporte a la destrucción…su ultima visión será el fuego termonuclear consumiendo sus átomos…-

-¡Oh, cierra el pico, Barney!- Ladro Lisa con tal intensidad que Khyron verdaderamente dio un paso atrás.

-Pero…- dijo con voz de niño regañado. -Mi detonador termal…-

El cambio en la voz de Lisa tomo por sorpresa a todos –menos a la chica que creía que todo aquello era un sueño – pues fue tierno y primaveral.

-Querido, - dijo, - ¿podrías explicar lo que está ocurriendo?-

-Er…llegue a casa…vi todo a media luz, escuche un ruidito y pues…pensé que estabas en la habitación, entre y recibí la furia de Barney el dinosaurio.- Recito Rick rápidamente.

-¿y qué estaba haciendo la reina de NARNIA en tu habitación?- pregunto, con un tono casual, añadiendo un cáustico -Querido.-

-No tengo idea…- aseveró Rick encogiéndose de hombros.

-Dice que fue a verte el mismo día que tu y que yo…-

-Si, lo hizo, -acepto el piloto en ropa interior, -pero la despache.-

-¡Quisiera saber cómo!-

Esta vez fue Rick el que se molesto.

-Oye, Lisa, -la interrumpió, poniéndose tan derecho como pudo dadas sus ataduras. -…ella fue a casa y me quería invitar a salir…yo le dije que no podía y eso es todo.-

-De hecho, me dijo que estaba enfermo.-

Táctica, un piloto es experto en táctica, ese es un hecho comprobado y esencial al momento de volar un avión de combate, uno, como piloto, tiene que analizar y procesar un sin fin de datos para llegar a una rápida conclusión sobre su siguiente movimiento.

-¿Enfermo, eh?-

-¿y que querías que le dijera?- pregunto Rick, intentando ganar un poco de terreno. - ¿Qué estabas desnuda en mi casa?,¿ esperando por mi?-

La respuesta fue más que obvia…¡claro que le tenía que decir a la porrista que la había elegido a ella!

-Hubiera sido muy halagador.- Aceptó con una pose de pura dignidad.

-¿Desnuda tu?- se rio la 'reina de Narnia', -si dijo que tenias piernas de pollo y que tu trasero era uno muy grande.-

Rick deseo que esa granada de Khyron estuviera en ese generador de problemas que la joven en minifalda llamaba boca.

-¿piernas de pollo?-

-Lisa, no recuerdo haberle dicho tales cosas…- se defendió Rick pues era la más pura de las verdades; no recordaba haber dicho alguna de esas cosas. -no recuerdo haber hablado con ella-

La chica coquetamente sexy se rio con ganas

-Pero claro que lo hiciste…me llamaste hace algunos días, bien ebrio y me dijiste que Lisa se te estaba insinuando.- Se burlo la estrellita, -te oías muy mal…creo que por eso te enfermaste de la garganta.-

-¡¿Yo me estaba insinuando?- pregunto Lisa, su voz tensa como un cable de electricidad. - ¿YO?-

-Siento que ya hemos tenido esta conversación.- Musito el piloto, pensativamente. - es como un Deja Vu…¿alguna vez tu…-

-¡Pero si tú eras el que parecía un perro hambriento!- le grito Lisa.

-Eh, un momento, - Rick ahora si estaba molesto, - ya hablamos de esto…fuimos objeto de una broma, nunca paso nada entre nosotros ese día, ¿recuerdas?-

-Yo hablo del día que destruiste mi casa.-

Rick sonrió irónicamente,

-Ah, si, yo era quien se remolineaba en el jeep - y Rick procedió a recrear , o más bien exagerar, los movimientos sexis de Lisa, - oh, si, mírame, acabo de descubrir que soy ardiente; no he tenido un hombre en siglos…-

Barney, es decir, Khyron, seguía sin saber que hacer…por lo que sentía, el ambiente era tal que no habría necesidad de matarlos, la mujer de cabello castaño mataría al piloto y a la mujer que había convertido en idiotas a todos los Zentradi y luego probablemente, y si no era cauteloso, lo mataría a el.

Lisa se levanto de un brinco, Rick hizo lo mismo, la cantante siguió con su tonadita y el Zentradi en el traje del dinosaurio púrpura dio otro paso atrás.

-¿¡Como te atreves, Richard Tiberius Hunter?- gritó.

-¡Odio que me llames Tiberius!- le grito de regreso Rick. -¡Nadie dijo que sería tu mandilón, Hayes!-

-lá la lá, la lá- cantó la estrella del pop, meciéndose en su sitio.

-¡Cállate!- gritaron Rick y Lisa juntos.

Khyron se atrevió a dar un paso al frente pero fue fulminado por la mirada asesina de Lisa así que se quedo en su lugar, como niño regañado que tenía en sus manos un juguete explosivo de verdad.

¿Qué no se suponía que deberían estar muertos de miedo?

¿Temblando ante lo que sería su muerte?

¿Qué no se supone que ese sería su momento de triunfo?

Rick empezó a brincar para acercarse a Lisa que estaba haciendo lo mismo, era como un ataque pasivo a brinquitos.

-¡¿y qué me dices de tu seductor nudito?- pregunto iracundo,

-¿¡y tu, que me dices de tu música para romanticones empedernidos?-

-¡No se escuchaba por tus gemidos!-

Lisa y Rick estaban ahora frente contra frente, mirándose con total ira mientras la chica en minifalda continuaba con su tonadita y el temible Zentradi en traje de Barney sopesaba su siguiente acción.

-¡Eres un idiota!-

-¡Y tu una mandamás!-

-¡Eres tan inmaduro que creo que si pasas por un kínder te meterían a la fuerza a completar tu curso!

-¡Pues no pareció importarte anoche cuando lo hicimos tres veces!-

-¡Fueron solo dos!-

-¡Dos y media!-

-¡no tuve tiempo de darme cuenta: Flash!- espetó Lisa, - ¡Por Dios, me han inyectado más lentamente!-

-¡Hey!-

Rick y Lisa estaban a punto de descuartizarse, iba a ocurrir, el primer doble asesinato sin usar las manos ni los pies.

De hecho, estaban gruñéndose…literalmente.

Khyron era un guerrero, y uno muy experimentado, nada menos, así que saco todo su orgullo y los separo con sus púrpuras manos enguantadas de dos dedos.

-¡yo soy el que debe infundir miedo aquí!- reclamó airadamente, - ¡ahora!- Exigió, empujando a Rick a Lisa para que se sentaran de nuevo, lo cual logro con facilidad.- ¡Teman!-

-Por mi mátalo, - dijo Lisa, adoptando su conocida expresión de _'me importa un pepino'_

Rick hizo lo mismo.

-Igual…es más, déjame activar tu detonador termal y meterlo en su gran boca…- replico el piloto, muy molesto. -Estoy seguro que cabe perfectamente.-

A Khyron le estaba dando un dolor de cabeza, esta situación de rehenes no era como las anteriores en que había participado, súbitamente ya no sabía quién era el secuestrador y quienes los secuestrados…estaba acostumbrado a peticiones de piedad (que siempre denegaba) y a suplicas por la vida de sus cautivos; ¡pero estos dos parecían dispuestos a cooperar para matar al otro! Y en cuanto a la otra mujer...

-¿puedo ir al baño?- pregunto la porrista.- Debo hacer pipí-

…la otra mujer era una idiota.

-¡A callar!- grito el líder Bottoru en botarga púrpura. - Esto es lo que haremos…- explico, fastidiado, - yo los amenazare y ustedes temblaran, aterrados ante lo que será su muerte.-

Rick se encogió de hombros, indiferente.

-Como quieras…-

-¡Por Dios!- le respondió Lisa, realmente fastidiada de ese imbécil en traje de Barney - eres el peor villano que he visto…¿Qué es eso de vestirte de Barney y traernos al bosque? -(eso la llevo a la pregunta obvia) -¿Cómo nos trajiste aquí?-

Barney señalo hacia el camino atrás de él.

-Otto nos trajo.-

Si hubiera podido, Rick se hubiera llevado la mano a la frente, en sorpresa.

-¿El chofer de la limousine?- pregunto, incrédulo.

-Le dije que Otto que lo obedeciera…-

-¡¿podrías callarte?- la interrumpió Khyron, - ¿Cómo fue que pudiste tú conquistar a todos los Zentradi?...si tomáramos tus dos puntos de IQ y los frotáramos podríamos hacer fuego.-

-Solo cante, -señalo la chica, ofendida, mostrando sus piernas torneadas, - y mostré un poco mis piernas, y eso fue todo…Paris y las Kardashians dicen que tengo unas piernas muy bellas y que además…-

Lisa se levanto de nuevo mientras la cantante continuaba explicando cómo había llegado al estrellato.

-Escucha…si nos vas a matar…hazlo de una buena vez…- le exigió, - ya no la tolero.-

-¡No si no están aterrados!- gruño Barney, en actitud de infantil rabieta dando un empujoncito a Lisa para que sentara de nuevo - planee todo esto con detalle…- y procedió a explicar su plan aunque nadie estaba prestándole atención.

Era como un concurso de parloteos, por un lado la cháchara de la porrista sobre sus métodos de belleza para conquistar extraterrestres y por el otro Khyron explicando cómo arrancaría sus corazones con una cuchara oxidada mientras reía a carcajadas (probablemente poniéndose una lámpara de mano bajo la barbilla)

Rick miraba sus ademanes, mas bien, sus manos con dos dedos pensando apesadumbrado como era posible que Khyron los hubiera podido amarrar con esas manos de botarga, después de todo la cuerda era gruesa y sus manos torpes…eso lo hizo darse cuenta de que, en efecto, las ataduras no estaban tan apretadas como él pensaba y que si ponía un poco de empeño podría retirarlas…era tonto pero en esta historia nada era normal.

Rick libero sus manos raspándolas contra una piedra casi al final de la perorata de Khyron pero no dijo nada, solo sonrió socarronamente.

Lisa lo miro con curiosidad, Rick le hizo una seña con la barbilla señalando hacia abajo pero su mujer, a razón de su ultima discusión (y mira que si iba a ser la última) vio hacia su entrepierna y le hizo una mueca; el piloto suspiro, enojado, y lo volvió a hacer, Lisa no comprendió que le intentaba decir así y lo demostró torciéndole el gesto y volteando luego hacia otro lado.

Ok, tendría que hacerlo él solo.

-…Ese es el plan.- Concluyo el Zentran.

-Oh, Gran conquistador, ¡perdona nuestras vidas!- gimió Rick, levantando la voz. - ¡tu has ganado!...¡déjanos vivir!-

Lisa y la porrista se miraron, confundidas.

Eso era lo que el captor quería..

-¡Eso!- sonrió - ¡Eso es lo que quería!...¡Terror!, ¡puro terror!- y empezó a reír malévolamente.

Rick continúo con su representación.

-¡Eres tan listo…!- le dijo - ¡y tan púrpura!...¡no nos mates!-

-¡Lo hare!-

Mientras Khyron reía como desquiciado, Rick aprovecho para hacerle otro gesto a Lisa para que le siguiera la corriente, esta vez ella lo entendió cuando el le mostro, en un flashazo, sus manos libres.

-¡Rick tiene razón!...- exclamo Lisa, de pronto, llamando la atención de su captor -Mátala a ella primero- añadió señalando a la chica a su lado y a una mirada de reproche de Rick ella respondió sacándole la lengua. - ¡Pero respeta nuestras vidas!-

Khyron puso la granada termal en el suelo, frente a ellos.

-Ahora…- dijo solemnemente, - la hora de mi victoria.-

Rick iba a saltar, a lanzarse hacia adelante para atacar pero la suerte le dio un respiro extra cuando vio que los guantes de la botarga de Khyron le impedían quitar el seguro que activaría la bomba.

El seguro era muy pequeño para las manos enguantadas, y resbalaba de sus manos una y otra vez, incluso si lo intentaba con la otra mano.

Ese tiempo fue aprovechado por Rick para liberar sus pies.

-Maldito seguro…- decía Khyron intentándolo otra vez.

-¿te ayudo?- pregunto Rick ,casualmente, parándose junto a su captor.

El Zentran, muy preocupado por detonar aquello y mandar a su enemigos a un-abismo-de destrucción-donde-sus-átomos- serian-desintegrados-en-el-fuego-termonuclear no se percato de lo que pasaba, al menos no inmediatamente.

-Que amable, - dijo dándole la granada a Rick.

Fue entonces que se dio cuenta de lo que estaba pasando.

¡Le había dado su detonador termal a su enemigo en calzoncillos!

-¡Tu!- grito y recibió un derechazo que hizo girar 180 grados la cabeza de la botarga.

Khyron le tiro un golpe pero no podía ver donde estaba al estar momentáneamente ciego así que falló miserablemente pero recibió una patada en el estomago que lo hizo dar tres pasos hacia atrás.

-¡Eso, Rick!, ¡Dale!- le animaba Lisa.

-¡No golpees a Barney!- le reclamo la porrista.

Khyron regreso la cabeza a su forma normal y se puso en guardia.

_Barney… versus… Rick_

_Fight!_

¡A pelear!

Barney se lanzo hacia adelante y cruzo el rostro de su oponente con una poderosa cachetada purpura que lo mando al suelo.

La granada térmica rodo fuera de las manos de Rick y fue a dar a los pies de la chica de cabello negro, deteniéndose junto a un par de rocas redondas.

-¡¿Qué esperas?- pregunto Lisa, iracunda, mientras Khyron caía sobre Rick como si fuera una mole púrpura. -¡patéala!-

-Acabo de hacerme pedicura, ¡no lo hare!-

Rick estaba peleando, como gato boca arriba pero la botarga de Khyron le ofrecía una ventaja sobre el piloto…a pesar de recibir buenos golpes el impacto no era suficiente para hacer daño.

Y en cuanto a Rick, pues…andaba en calzoncillos, ¿recuerdan?

Khyron utilizo la cola de su botarga para intentar derribar a Rick quien brinco como gato ninja subiéndose a la espalda de su atacante para golpearlo en la cabeza.

Lisa forcejeaba con sus ataduras, intentando liberarse , sus ataduras no estaban muy apretadas, como las de Rick así que finalmente pudo liberarse, moviéndose con rapidez para desatarse los pies.

La pelea continuaba, Khyron golpeaba al piloto en el rostro con asombrosa agilidad, era como golpear un punching clown.

Rick logro esquivar un golpe y se puso en guardia, muy al estilo karate kid.

Khyron adopto una pose de artes marciales, muy similar a la de Morfeo en Matrix y le pidió a Rick que atacara, llamándolo con un gesto de su mano.

Lisa termino de desatarse los pies, miro a la batalla frente a ella y luego se levanto, tomando la granada en su mano izquierda.

-¿Por qué siempre tengo que hacer todo yo?- se preguntaba mientras caminaba la distancia que la separaba de Khyron, quien, sea dicho de paso, le daba la espalda.

Lisa le quito el seguro a la granada; esta empezó a zumbar, sonido que alerto a ´Khyron de su presencia.

El Zentradi giro el redondo y se encontró a Lisa, quien, con una sonrisa fiera en el rostro hundió su mano en la boca abierta de la botarga con tal fuerza que reventó la tela y pudo arrojar la granada dentro.

Khyron miro hacia abajo dentro del traje y vio el resplandor de la granada térmica incrementándose y pasando del amarillo al rojo.

-¡Oh, oh!-

Rick aprovecho para empujarlo con todas sus fuerzas rumbo al acantilado.

Desbalanceado y manoteando para quitarse el traje , Khyron se encontró de pronto al filo de un abismo que bajaba con una pendiente muy aguda hasta una carretera muchos metros abajo y la cual era transitada por algunos vehículos.

El piloto lo empujaba con fuerza y la granada ya estaba adquiriendo un color peligrosamente rojo.

Así que tomo una decisión, una decisión mortal.

Se llevaría al piloto con el….se lo llevaría al infierno.

En el último segundo, Khyron giro sobre sus talones y jalo a Rick quien, impulsado por su propia fuerza resbalo y desapareció por el borde del acantilado junto con el.

La risa malévola de Khyron se escucho retumbando con un descendente eco.

-¡Rick!- Gritó Lisa, estirando el brazo en un inútil intento por detenerlo.

Eso era todo…Rick moriría…después de todo lo que había pasado…después de que por fin estaban juntos, ese era el final, quedaría viuda sin haberse casado…sola…sola y con el recuerdo de la muerte de su amado en las manos de Barney el dinosaurio.

Con paso lento se acerco al borde del acantilado, tratando de detener las lagrimas pero estas no le hacían caso y salían a raudales de sus ojos.

-Rick…oh, mi Rick…- decía sin atinar a ver hacia abajo.

Fue entonces que escucho la lejana explosión de la granada térmica, fue como un ¡Pop! Pero mas violento, tanto que cimbro la tierra bajo sus pies segundos antes de que una bola de humo pasara frente a sus ojos.

-Tan poco tiempo, -dijo al aire en fúnebre soliloquio, -estuvimos juntos tan poco tiempo y ahora te has ido en un heroico despliegue de valentía…mi querido Rick…si tan solo me escucharas decirte que te amo…-

Una mano apareció en el borde del acantilado y luego otra pero Lisa no podía escucharle, estaba muy entregada en su introspección mortuoria, diciendo a los cuatro vientos cuanto amaba al hombre despeinado en calzoncillos que intentaba pasar una pierna por sobre el borde del acantilado.

-…siempre quise tenerte entre mis brazos…amor mío…-

Rick intento alcanzar la pierna de Lisa pero intentarlo le costó caer de nuevo y quedar colgado de nuevo en el vacio agarrado precariamente con una sola mano.

-…pero ahora te has muerto…-

Morir…eso mismo haría si no se ponía a salvo.

Haciendo acopio de todas sus fuerzas, el piloto volvió a agarrar el borde del acantilado apenas con la punta de sus dedos, rogando por que Lisa terminara de hablar pronto y viera hacia abajo.

Gritarle hubiera resultado muy útil pero no podía hacerlo…tenía que usar toda su fuerza para no caer después de haberse salvado por mero milagro y las manos de botarga de Khyron que no alcanzaron a tomarlo con suficiente fuerza.

Khyron había rebotado cuesta abajo y finalmente había aterrizado en la carretera donde el detonador finalmente había hecho eso precisamente…detonar.

Ok, vamos chico…se decía Rick…una pierna por sobre el borde y estarás del otro lado.

-Adiós, mi amado Rick…- concluyo Lisa cubriéndose el rostro con ambas manos mientras lloraba.- Siempre te amare…como me hubiera gustado que me dijeras una última palabra…un último gesto, un último toque de tus manos. ..-

Eso, claro, le impidió ver que su amado no muerto Rick estaba poniendo su pierna por sobre el borde con una expresión de extrema concentración en el rostro, lengua saliendo por un lado de la boca y todo.

Cuando estuvo seguro de que ya no resbalaría otra vez alargo el brazo y tomo la pierna de Lisa firmemente.

La mujer grito de puro espanto, un grito tan fuerte que hizo volar a los pájaros de los arboles en varios cientos de metros alrededor suyo.

Inmediatamente después dio un paso atrás lo cual saco de balance a Rick quien volvió a resbalar por el borde.

-¡otra vez noooooo!- lloró el piloto.

-¡Rick!- grito Lisa, feliz pero sin aproximarse al acantilado. - estas vivo , que alegría, no estás muerto-

-Si, si y si….- Le respondió Rick desde su lugar en el acantilado.-Lisa….-

-si, Rick…te amo…te amo…¿me oíste?...te amo….- Le grito Lisa saltando de la emoción.

-Lisa…- dijo Rick - ¿puedo pedirte algo?-

Ella asintió, increíblemente feliz, abriendo los brazos para abrazar al universo.

-lo que quieras, cariño- exclamo llena de gozo.

-¡sácame de aquí!- clamo Rick.

Lisa se llevo las manos a la boca, recordando de pronto que todavía podía quedar viuda antes de casarse si no lo ayudaba a salir de ahí.

-lo siento, - declaro y se acerco para asistir a su maridito a subir.

Una vez que lo lograron, se sentaron, jadeantes y mirándose a los ojos hasta que estallaron en carcajadas.

-Estas en calzoncillos- le dijo Lisa - y tienen estampado de estrellitas…-

-Nos ataco Barney…- le respondió Rick desternillándose de risa, -nada menos…-

-Oigan…- los interrumpió la cantante en tono muy serio. -En serio me tengo que despertar…tengo que hacer pipi-

Ellos la miraron y se atacaron de risa de nuevo poro un par de segundos y hasta que quedaron exhaustos.

Luego el piloto le tomo la mano.

-¿en serio me amas?- le pregunto.

-Como adolescente…- fue la respuesta, dicha con gran vehemencia. -broma o no…te amo, Rick.-

-¿Como para casarte conmigo?-

Rick le sonrió al verla ruborizarse un poco.

-Solo si me prometes que ya no tendremos aventuras como esta nunca más.-

-Hecho.- El le extendió la mano, ella la tomo en un fuerte apretón. -señora Hunter.-

-Oye…- gimió la artista detrás de ellos. - pero tu te ibas a casar conmigo y vivir según lo que yo te dijera que hicieras y aparecer en mi reality y en las fotos conmigo….ibas a decirme cuando estuviera gorda y cuando debía dejar de comer además me ibas a llevar a donde yo quisiera….-

-Lo siento, - declaro Rick Hunter, ayudando a Lisa a ponerse de pie. - creo que la ñoña acaba de conquistar el corazón del jugador número uno de la escuela.-

-¿Ñoña?- le sonrió Lisa.

-¿prefieres chica lista?- ofreció Rick ayudando a la cantante a ponerse de pie y luego quitándole las ataduras.

-¡Esto es todo!- gruño la porrista cuando se vio libre- ¡hemos terminado, Richard Hunter!-

Y con un gesto de divina indignación se dio la media vuelta y marcho por entre los árboles.

-Supongo que tendremos que caminar. - Lisa se encogió de hombros,

-Supongo…- asintió Rick, abrazándola. - con que…Flash, ¿eh?-

Su mujer lanzo una risita. - con que…piernas de pollo.-

Rick la beso, un beso largo y apasionado.

-Sera mejor que nos vayamos.- Propuso el, tomándola de la mano. -es un largo camino.-

-¿en serio tengo un trasero grande?- pregunto Lisa mirando su trasero por encima del hombro cuando empezaban a caminar arrancando una carcajada de Rick.

-Claro que no, comadreja…- le aseguro el, ya entre los arboles, - ¿y en serio te han inyectado mas lentamente?-

Silencio

-Ya en serio….¿Flash?…-

Silencio

-¿Lisa?-

Silencio

-¡Hey!-

La carcajada de Lisa retumbo entre los arboles por largos minutos.

Mucho más abajo, los conductores que ahora no podían pasar gracias al cráter que había en el centro del camino estaban congregados alrededor del mismo, mirando al interior donde aparentemente un hombre en botarga de Barney había tenido un muy mal día con algún artefacto explosivo…¿A dónde iba a parar este mundo si ya no se respeta ni a Barney?

El hombre había perdido casi toda la botarga quedando solo con la cabeza, los pies y las manos purpuras.

Aparentemente, el hombre estaba inconsciente, aunque sus manos y pies temblaban en espasmódico frenesí, y, aunque ya alguien había llamado a los servicios médicos estos tardarían algunos minutos en llegar hasta ahí dejando al pobre hombre expuesto a pública humillación pues sus calzoncillos aun ardían y nadie se atrevía a apagarlos.

Una limousine se detuvo junto al cráter, la puerta se abrió y de ella bajo una celebridad conocida por todo el mundo, lo cual fue una sorpresa para todos.

Ella saludo a su público y bajo al cráter, con una botella de agua en una de sus manos, camino hasta donde el hombre se encontraba y se acuclillo, sosteniendo su cabello con una mano .

-Oh, pobrecito Barney…- dijo con voz dulce, y mientras echaba algo de su agua embotellada en el fuego, apagándolo. -¿te gusta el caldo de pollo?-

En respuesta, un derechazo purpura la le cruzo el rostro y la hizo girar cual trompo de escultural figura.

Con grácil estilo, la cantante levanto un brazo como si estuviera en el escenario, le sonrió a los espectadores y luego aterrizo sin ningún recato, junto a Khyron.


	11. Chapter 11

Capitulo 11

Finale spectaculaire !

Rick beso a Lisa lentamente y cuando se separaron, le sonrió, probablemente le hubiera besado otra vez pero el arroz que caía sobre ellos era muy incomodo, además, la gente reunida para la ceremonia estaba aplaudiendo muy fuerte así que decidió dejarlo para después.

Muy contento, tomo la mano de su esposa, Lisa Marie Hayes Hunter y la jalo, escalera abajo y hasta el convertible en color blanco que los esperaba y a cuyo volante estaba nada menos que el mismísimo Rey del Rock and Roll.

Elvis les sonrió mostrándoles su diente de oro y les hizo una seña para que subieran.

Rick ayudo a Lisa pues su vestido de novia era voluminoso y cuando ella estuvo ya cómodamente sentada subió el y cerró la puerta.

Los asistentes a la boda se colocaron en un semicírculo alrededor del auto que Elvis ya empezaba a mover hacia la salida mientras los ahora esposos se sonreían mutuamente.

-¿listo señor Hunter?-

-listo, señora Hunter- le respondió inmediatamente el piloto.

Elvis se rio quedamente.

-Ahora si, dijo, en voz muy baja, - a nadar rio arriba hacia el torrente de tu pasión.-

Rick le dio un golpe en la cabeza.

-Tu conduce.-

Elvis se carcajeo un poco pero hizo lo que se le pedía, muy divertido.

La música de la fiesta de recepción un par de horas después de Lisa y Rick se escuchaba muy animada e invitante, era tal que el bailar era casi una obligación para todos los presentes.

El grupo en vivo sabía muchas canciones de moda y pasadas que hacían que todos y cada uno de los invitados se sintiera tentado a bailar, incluso el siempre serio Almirante Global había participado, bailando como en sus mejores tiempos allá en los setentas

Las bebidas iban y venían, el ánimo subía y subía al igual que el alcohol en la sangre de los invitados.

Max se acerco a Rick entre canción y canción y se colgó de el.

-Eh, Jefe, espero que no haya rencor.- Dijo con una voz que indicaba que Johnny Walker ya lo había poseído. -se que eres algo rencoroso cuando te molestas…-

Rick lo abrazo también y lo estrujo un poco.

-Me dirigiste a los brazos de Lisa.- Señalo el piloto del Skull-1 -no podría agradecértelo mas.-

Max sonrió.

-Entonces…- empezó pero Rick le dio vuelta y lo regreso a la pista de baile.-¡heeeey!-

-Esta es una fiesta,- le grito su jefe, - ¡a bailar!-

Max levanto los brazos y se unió al jolgorio bailando al ritmo de zamba alrededor de la pista con su amada Miriya que lo había interceptado en el medio del baile, era una lástima, sin embargo, que su coordinación no estaba del todo correcta y empezaba a balancearse de izquierda a derecha.

La música cambio de improviso y una muy conocida canción country sobre un payaso de rodeo empezó a sonar,

-¡Damas y caballeros!, - exclamo el líder del grupo musical, - en esta noche especial, no queremos que la felicidad pare…nosotros somos el grupo Reventón , con , y únanse a mi en un aplauso para el señor Fer en la batería, David en los teclados, La bellísima Arjuy en la guitarra, en los coros Diana Carolina y Sary y en la voz principal…-

Rick le lanzo una mirada a Lisa que estaba platicando con las conejitas del puente y esta se le unió de inmediato, muy sonriente.

Cuatro pasos para un lado, cuatro para el otro, cambio y de nuevo…era una bendición que el vestido de novia que había escogido la ahora si mujer del Capitán Hunter le permitiera bailar con tanta agilidad.

Las horas pasaron y lentamente las personas que habían sido invitadas se empezaron a ir a sus casas hasta que, muy al final y muy entrada la noche, solo quedaron los nuevos esposos, Claudia, y Miriya.

Esta ultima estaba mirando hacia todos lados, como buscando a alguien, ese alguien claro estaba, era Max que no aparecía por ninguna parte.

Un mesero se les acerco, este aparecía cansado y con claras ganas de irse de ahí tan pronto como fuera posible.

-Lo siento, señora, no podemos encontrar a su esposo.-

Miriya se meso el cabello, preocupada.

-Probablemente fue a casa,- le dijo Rick recogiendo los regalos.- ya andaba bastante pasado de copas.-

-Cierto, - acoto Lisa, recogiéndose el cabello en una improvisada cola de caballo. - la ultima vez que lo vi iba rumbo a la puerta.-

Miriya suspiro, ya tendría una conversación con Max por dejarla ahí sola.

-Si quieres te llevo, - ofreció Claudia, sacando las llaves de su bolso.

-Seria genial, gracias, -

Así que se despidieron, con sendos abrazos y deseos de buena suerte y muchos hijos y finalmente se fueron.

Rick y Lisa salieron por la puerta de atrás cargados de regalos y enfilaron rumbo al convertible que habían utilizado para llegar ahí desde el registro civil.

El flamante esposo de Lisa desactivo la alarma y comenzó a poner los regalos en en asiento trasero.

Lisa , por su parte, rodeo el auto.

-Abre la cajuela.-

-Oh, no , - dijo Rick, con una sonrisita en el rostro, - esta llena.-

-¿llena?- pregunto la nueva señora Hunter acomodando un licuadora en el asiento trasero junto a los otros regalos.

Rick subió al auto, espero que ella subiera y lo encendió.

Ella acaricio su mejilla suavemente mientras el arrancaba.

-Ahora si, a casa…- dijo mas para si que para su esposo.

-Eh, aun no…- señalo Rick con un tono de voz mas que misterioso, - tenemos algo que hacer primero…-

La Comandante Hayes lo miro detenidamente por unos segundos y hasta que comprendió que estaba pasando.

-Si….- Acepto con voz siniestra….una lámpara bajo la barbilla hubiera sido un toque genial…pero no era necesario.- Yo hare una llamada por teléfono.-

Max se despertó extrañado pero sintiéndose curiosamente bien, relajado y fresco.

¡Qué fiesta!, ¡de seguro se hablaría de ella por meses!

Satisfecho por haber ayudado a su jefe, Max se sentó y se dio cuenta de que tenía mucho frio en las piernas y, ¿Cómo no?, estaba desnudo.

Sus blancas piernas colgaban por un lado de la cama.

_Ah, pequeño bribón_, le dijo a su amigo que ahora permanecía encogido por el frio, _no pudiste irte a dormir sin cenar, ¿eh?_

Max consultó el reloj que tenía en el buró junto a su cama y no lo encontró ahí, de hecho, no había un buro, solo una mesita con una lamparita, un cenicero y un paquete de cerillas junto a un paquete de cigarrillos y una botella de tequila con dos vasos.

Extrañado, el hombre desnudo miro a la derecha y al izquierda encontrando la novedad de que ninguna de las cosas en aquella habitación correspondía a las que tenía en casa…esa televisión que aun estaba prendida y mostraba películas para adultos no era, ni por lejanía, suya, tampoco el sillón en el cual podía ver sus ropas en desorden.

La puerta de madera al baño estaba abierta y dado que la habitación no era muy grande, llego a la conclusión de que estaba en un Motel.

Un motel de mala muerte.

Es fin, la puerta del baño estaba abierta y podía verse, pálido como la cera, sentado desnudo en la cama mientras alguien se removía bajo las sabanas junto a el.

Max se congelo en su lugar…había dormido con alguien..oh, sí,…había dejado libre a su fiero amigo y este había hecho de las suyas.

Miriya lo mataría….lo estrangularía con sus propios intestinos los cuales le sacaría por la nariz con un palillo de dientes y luego empezaría el verdadero sufrimiento…

¡Dios!, ¡le he sido infiel a mi esposa!, ¡me he acostado con otra mujer!, ¡soy de lo peor!

El amigo de Rick pensó en como esconder el problemita…ojos que no ven corazón que no es arrancado de tu caja torácica por una experta Meltran en técnicas de combate mientras prepara la cena para su hija pequeña.

Max dirigió su vista, lentamente, rumbo a donde su compañera de aventuras estaba dormida.

Estaba completamente cubierta por la sabana.

Bueno, no del todo.

Dos bellos pies pequeños…un momento…eso es impreciso…aquellos pies no tenían nada de bellos, eran enormes y feos, largos, y flacos…además olían mal…

Max contuvo el aliento.

La sabana empezó a resbalar por un lado de la cama, empezando por los pies, develando unas piernas velludas…Max cerró los ojos completamente aterrado…sin querer ver lo que seguía…

Tuvo que hacerlo, no le quedo otra, pues quien quiera que estaba en la cama con él estaba acariciando su trasero con una muy perspicaz familiaridad que le forzó a abrir los ojos y mirar aquel brazo fuerte que se conectaba a la caja torácica de…

-Hola, muñeco…¿Qué tal pasaste la noche?- pregunto Elvis sonriéndole y mostrando su diente de oro. -¡ven acá, precioso!- dijo y le ofreció los brazos.

Max grito, un grito alto y agudo que espanto a los pájaros parados en los cables del teléfono en las afueras del motelucho, y se extendió por el valle como un estallido sónico de espanto mientras el piloto de gafas azules salía corriendo de la habitación siendo perseguido por nada menos que El Rey.

El Almirante Global detuvo el reporte que estaba detallando en el SDF-1 y miro hacia todos lados, extrañado.

Exedore se levanto de su asiento.

-¿Pasa algo, Almirante?-

-Nada, -señalo Global, -me pareció escuchar un grito-

La puerta de la sala de urgencias se abrió empujada por la camilla que llevaba a la artista.

Esta iba rodeada de paramédicos y medios de comunicación.

Ella canturreaba, semi inconsciente, como en un sueño, entonaba una canción infantil.

Los chicos de los noticieros tomaban fotos y notas mientras seguían a la camilla hacia una de las salas haciendo mucho alboroto.

-Ok, una, dos…- llamo el paramédico en jefe, sosteniendo una de las puntas de la sabana en que venía recostada la reina del pop. - ¡Tres!-

En un esfuerzo conjunto, los paramédicos trasladaron a la mujer a la camilla de urgencias donde un par de enfermeras procedieron a tomarle el pulso, la presión arterial y la temperatura.

Una mujer se arreglo el cabello, sostuvo un micrófono frente a su boca y sonrió a la cámara que empezó a grabar.

-Estas son las ultimas noticias, soy Lucy Estrella y les traigo una increíble historia, atrás de mi se encuentra nada menos que…-

-¿¡Que está pasando aquí?- Pregunto una voz autoritaria desde la puerta de urgencias.

Se hizo silencio en la sala de urgencias cuando el individuo de aspecto desgarbado, desaliñado y flaco cojeo dentro del lugar usando un ridículo bastón que tenia llamas pintadas en la punta.

-Dr. House, -dijo una mujer atractiva que surgió de detrás de él, mostrándole una ficha médica, -tenemos a…-

-Ya lo sé, numero 13, -la interrumpió el doctor, señalando a los presentes con su bastón en llamas, -quiero que los no tengan bata blanca abandonen el lugar en este momento.-

Otra mujer, que no traía bata blanca sino un traje sastre muy elegante en color arena miro a House con gesto de reproche y luego sonrió a las cámaras.

-Buen día, soy la doctora Coddy, yo contestare todas sus preguntas en la sala de juntas al final del pasillo.-

Los periodistas, ávidos por una buena pieza de información, se esfumaron en su camino a la sala de juntas.

-Eres tan diplomático, House…- siseo la doctora Coddy al pasar junto al doctor desaliñado.

-y tu tan hambrienta de fama…oh, sí, mírenme, saldré en televisión.- Señalo House en franco sarcasmo.

Ella se limito a cerrar las puertas dobles de la sala de urgencias ceremoniosamente.

House se acerco a la enferma, que seguía canturreando en un estado semi consciente, y la miro clínicamente con una expresión de vacía indiferencia.

-¿Qué le paso?- pregunto inclinándose un poco.

La chica en la camilla lo miro con sus bellos ojos, esbozo una sonrisa y dijo.

-Barney me ataco.-

House sonrió, una sonrisa que número 13 conocía muy bien, era la sonrisa de 'tengo un juguete nuevo y lo voy a usar'

-Esto es peor de lo que pensé…- declaro House, con sorna, -reúne al equipo…esto nos llevara un buen rato…y…- el garabateo algunas cosas en la ficha médica que tenia la mujer atractiva que servía de su asistente en ese momento.

Ella leyó las indicaciones y frunció el entrecejo.

-Estos son todos los estudios…para todas las enfermedades del universo…- exclamo.

House tomo una pastilla de un pequeño envase que siempre llevaba consigo y empezó a cojear hacia la puerta.

-Hay que cubrir todas las opciones…- se limito a decir el médico.

-Aquí Cambio, Adelante.-

Vanessa estaba al borde del llanto…el Tac Net estaba repleto de nombres en código que nunca había escuchado.

Y para variar, los nombres de los líderes de escuadrón parecían una broma.

-Adelante, Cambio- dijo Vanessa profesionalmente -hay un escuadrón de Zentradis vestidos en botargas de Barney atacando el sector industrial…por más estúpido que parezca.-

- Delta 1. Soy Cambio, Adelante.-

-Yo soy Adelante, Cambio.- Clamo otra voz en diferente canal.

¡Como le pesaba haberse ofrecido para cubrir a Lisa!

Miriya abrió la puerta, vestida en traje de vuelo.

-¿Alguien ha visto a Max?-

-Delta -1, Cambio aquí-

-Adelante, -dijo Vanessa, desganada. -Escuadrón _Calcetín Sucio_, proceda a las coordenadas en seis, cero, dos, siete…-

-Cambio, soy Cambio, Adelante, denos instrucciones.-

-¡Con un demonio!, Barney esta atacando el sector industrial, que alguien vaya a hacerse cargo!, Cambio.-

-¿Se refiere a mi, Delta-1?, adelante.- Pregunto Charles Cambio, confundido

Vanessa se puso a llorar, era demasiado…¡no volvería a bromear con la señora Hunter jamás!

La vida, medito Lisa mientras Rick cargaba gasolina en las afueras de Ciudad Macross, te juega bromas, estas hacen que la vida parezca ser menos seria y en cierto sentido, todo es mejor si lo tomas un poquitín a broma y ¿Quién sabe? A lo mejor te da un buen resultado.

-Excelente broma, chicos…- dijo Lisa con una sonrisa y luego subió al convertible para esperar a Rick.


End file.
